Lost Warrior Princess
by LadySephiroth030490
Summary: Alex,daughter of Leon, befriend the "enemy", Axel. Things turned to ruin when Lord Diz creates chaos and the darkside consumes the light. With her father dead and little guidance, Alex becomes a lost warrior destined to restore the Disney universe.AxelxOC
1. Introduction

Thank you all for even looking at this story. I don't think I did an awesome job on the summary but if it was good enough to get you to click on the story then….yeah. But I have pieced together this fanfic to my best presentation. As an actress and future director I use The Poetics to try and keep my audience entertained throughout the show whatever it may be. I hope you will review my hard work with positive feedback or advice. It will help me create greater stories for the future.

**Disclaimer for entire story: **I **DO NOT** own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. I only own my story's plot, original settings, and Alex.

To make this story more appealing, I have included music to inspire some of the scenes. No, it will not play automatically but you may download them, at your own risk or if you feel like it, at bluelaguna , downloads . nl, limewire, or find them somewhere on the internet. **You DON'T have to download or listen to the music whilst reading but it would be cool.** If you already have the songs GREAT! Do not be a "meanie" and report the sites to officials. Think about the poor people, like me, who can't afford to buy music.

Where you see _(Insert "BLAH, BLAH, BLAH" by Blah) _play the intended song then fade out song where you see _(Fade Music). _If you see_ (End Music) _of course end it_. _If the song ends play it again until you see one of the two_._ Underlined is the artist and below that are the songs. Here are the songs…..

**Yoko Shimomura **

Simple & Clean ~OIV~ version

Dance to the Death

Olympus Colisum

Dearly Beloved

The 13th Struggle

Sinster Shadows

Mickey Mouse March

Riku

Sacred Moon

End of the World

The Afternoon Streets

Courage

Lazy Afternoons

Magical Mystery

Laughter & Merriment

Treasured Memories

Villains of a Sort

Missing You

A Walk in Andante

Kairi

Bust'n Up on the Beach

Roxas

The Escapde

No time to think

Hesitation

Friends in my heart

Strange Whispers

**Intermediate Music**

Anacondas

Fahrenheit

**Winifred Phillips(God of War Video Game Music)**

The Underwater World of Poseidon

Pandoran Cyclopes Attack

**Hans Zimmer**

To Die For (Lion King)

Oogway Assends (Kung-Fu Panda)

**Other (You can find on Youtube)**

Pachelbel Canon

You Are not Alone (Michael Jackson)

Silently Yearning for Centuries

****The Kingdom Heart songs are mainly on , bluelaguna and Intermediate Music on downloads . nl, and if you can't find the God of War song on any site just search the internet or youtube. More may be added in the future.

**Once again thank you and be sure to REVIEW and ENJOY!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Prologue** _( __Insert "Simple & Clean OIV" by Yoko Shimomura)_

Thinking of you wherever you are

We pray for our sorrows to end ;

And hope that our hearts will blend.

Now I will step forward to realize this wish

And who knows

Starting a new journey may not be so hard,

Or maybe it has already begun.

There are many worlds,

But they share the same sky-

One sky , one destiny.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

(_The scene fades down from the calm evening sky where two young kids wrestle in a meadow.)_

In a world where good and evil should never be peace laid a meadow. A meadow that was a playground for two friends, who will change their world forever. Alex, daughter of the warrior Leon and future key blade wielder. Pure hearted, loyal and brave. Side of the good. Soon to fight evil. Friend of Axel, a Nobody. Cold hearted because he doesn't have one. Fearless and fearful, gets what he wants by any means necessary, caring of those with meaning and the side of evil. Ruled by Lord Diz, the creator of Nobodies and the dark world. They met months ago, by escaping a dreadful heartless and have been friends ever since. Needless to say, they saw nor knew of each others differences for they were only young. In time they will grow up and grow apart. Heads full of spoils in which they would be taught. Although their purposes are different they share the same sky, one sky, one destiny…..

**CHAPTER 1**

" You're slow Axel," giggled Alex launching the stick at her red haired friend.

" I'm not slow. You're just not fast enough!" growled the Nobody as he blocked her attack.

The two kids played with pride. On some days, if time allowed, they would meet in the meadow that divides their worlds. They tumbled and rolled like lion cubs in the tall, brown grass. Their giggles and smiles were enough to light even the darkness tunnel but, sadly that will never be. Or will it?

" Pinned cha! Give it up ,Axel."

"No way," refused the Nobody pushing Alex off.

Axel pounced on Alex pushing her back and they rolled backwards down a steep slope in the meadow, crashing to the bottom. Alex countered the roll landing on top of Axel.

"Pinned cha' again."

"Alright already. You win, Alex, you win."

Axel pushed her off him and got to his feet as Alex stood proud and beautiful.

"Now will you admit. I'm better than you," rejoiced the outgoing girl out of breath.

' Ha, by a long shot. I'm the best of the best. Got it memorized?"

"You're so stubborn."

(_Fade Music_) _(Insert "Dearly Beloved" by Yoko Shimomura )_

Alex walked to the edge of the meadow where she greeted a dark forest. She stopped, listening and looking for a sign of life. But all was still and gloomy. As if the trees themselves were drained of life.

"What are you looking for?" asked the flame headed boy walking up beside her.

"Listen."

Axel stopped to listen but all was silent.

"I hear nothing."

"Nor I. No birds. No crickets. It's all so… quiet. But the woods on the other side is full of life."

"So…," shrugged a careless Axel.

"So… why? Why is the side I'm from different from yours," asked the curious brown eyed girl.

" I guess… that's just the way things are."

Silence fell between the two as the examination continued. Soon the night sky was settling and so was time.

"Well, it's getting late. Daddy will get mad if I'm late getting home. So see you later, Axel."

"When can we meet again?"

"I know not tomorrow, gotta catch up to training so… how about the day after?"

"Okay, see you then. Bye Alex."

The two friends went their separate ways. Alex to the land of the wielders and Axel to the land that never was. Both separate lands in the same world.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Disney Castle…… _(Insert "Mickey Mouse March" by Yoko Shimomura)_

Alex walked down the grand halls of the castle. The walls and floor shined like mirrors, the air was crisp and clean. All about her were the sounds of the activities of the residents that lived there. Laughing, talking, and some whispered as she past by. Alex walked on to the end of the grand hall where she met an elevator that would take her to the suite she shared with her father, Leon. Just as she was about to board someone shouted her name and she turned to the addresser.

"Alex, wait up!" shouted the boy.

"Riku! What is it?" asked Alex to her tired friend.

Riku,10, was Alex's friend since birth. Also side of the good. With his short, spiked, silver hair,, baggy clothes and tanned white skin covered in perspiration.

"Ewww. Where have you been to sweat like that? It looks like you went swimming in a lake of it," said a grossed out Alex. Shrinking her nose at the smell of his sweat.

" Hey, give me a break! I've been training all day. Last thing I need is someone to tell me I reak. Which reminds me… where were you when we were suppose to train?"

Alex looked a bit guilty. Knowing that as a young possible Keyblade wielder, she was suppose to be training. As her normal routine everyday. Wake up, go to school and train, come home, sleep and start over again. No time for fun or enjoyment. Just pressure.

"Um… I decided to take a break from all of that. You know… live a little.''

"Well you're going to take a break alright. More like get broken. Your dad came unexpectingly to watch you train but, sadly, you weren't there to be seen. I bet your dad is very upset at you, Alex."

"Oh great! Now I got to hear a long speech when I get up here," sighed Alex.

"Well, this isn't the first time you've done this .'

"But it's the first time he's known.'

" Well, since it is I guess he'll go light on you."

"Hope so."

Riku paused as curiosity filled his face. The two began to walk in the elevator to the hall in which they dwelled. After stepping into the hall from the elevator they walked on to their suites.

"Say, Alex. Where do you go anyway?"

Alex paused in her mind. Thinking weather if she should tell him or try to change the subject. Instead she decided to trust him.

"Somewhere…to meet a friend at the edge of the woods ," replied Alex looking around.

"What? But isn't that the end of our land?"

"Ummm…. Yeah. Somewhat. It's just in the meadow."

Riku stopped in his tracks. Shocked at what he heard.

"The Meadow?!" shouted Riku.

Alex shushed him. Riku quiet down.

"Alex, you know we're not allowed to go there. It's like a battle field of danger so I heard."

"Relax, Riku. Nothing has happened."

"Yet. What if you're dad finds out?"

"Hopefully he won't. That is if no one don't tell him about it," growled Alex looking at Riku.

"What? Hey! I'll try to control my mouth okay!"

"Whatever, Riku, whatever," said Alex walking on and playfully rolling her eyes at Riku.

Half way down the hall Alex could already feel the uncomfortable voice of her father scolding her.

"So who is this friend, anyway? Is she nice?"

"Yes. And she's a he. We met about two months ago.'

"Oh, cool. I guess. Can I meet him?"

"Sure. Someday."

"Good. Sounds great!"

Soon the two stopped in front of Alex's suite.

"Well. I'm here," sighed Alex nervously.

"Ha, good luck! I'm going to take a bath," explained Riku walking off down the hall.

"Yes. Bath. Please," teased Alex.

"Yes. Training. Tomorrow. Please," shot Riku. Alex turned to the door, took a deep breath and opened it.

_(Fade Music)_

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_(Insert "RIKU" by Yoko Shimomura)_

She walked in the room cautiously hoping that her dad would be sleep. All was silent. No lights but the kitchen one shinned and no sign of life. She turned to close the door but before she could manage it shut close. There, behind the door, stood a figure in the shadows. Arms crossed and head down looking wise and calm. The figure spoke.

"I was expecting you'd be at training, Alex. You disappoint me."

"Daddy I-" started Alex but was cut firmly off by Leon.

"Save it! Alex I expect better from you," said Leon stepping form the shadows.

"Daddy, I was just out for a day."

"A day! Do you know what could happen in a day? Anything! Anything you aren't prepared for all because you skip going to training like a young key blade wielder is suppose to," explained Leon in a strong, firm voice.

"Then maybe I don't want to be a Keyblade wielder or a master!" snapped Alex turning away from her father.

Leon stepped closer to his daughter and kneeled on one knee to address his only child.

"That's like saying don't want to be apart of this kingdom. It's in your blood and a great honor to defend. One day I won't be here and I need you to carry on in my place. You'll have fun but now is the time to get serious.'

"I know but… I just wanna be me."

"And who are you?"

Alex turned to face her dad. She paused for a moment.

"I don't know," mumbled Alex discouraged.

Leon placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"Exactually. Sweety, not only is training helping you physically but it's helping you find who you are. You have the heart of a wielder and you must accept that fact."

"Fine, I guess."

Leon hugged his daughter passionately.

"And by finding who you are you must know who you are. You are my daughter and as my daughter, you will not go back to the edge of the woods. Understand?"

Alex grew worried.

"How did you know, Daddy?"

Leon held up a blade of brown grass.

"The grass blades on your shoes. And I know that this isn't your first time skipping training. I thought that you would have had some guilt the first time but I thought wrong. Besides, I'm your father. I know everything about you."

" But Daddy I-,"

Alex tried to defend but was once again cut off by her father's calm, strong words.

"Alex, this is not a debate. You will not go back. It's dangerous."

"But-"

"Enough! The day has faded. Go prepare for the next one."

Leon stood and walked out of sight. Alex sadly walked to her room. She then opened her bay window and walked out on the balcony into the cool night air to overlook the land.

_(Fade Music)_

**OXOXOXOXOXOX**

(_Insert "Sacred Moon" by Yoko Shimomura)_

Hollow Bastion….

Young Axel walked the torn and rugged streets of the world to the high tower. The once glorious town was now filled with darkness and dust. Like a darkness desert that's cold and life threaten. Almost everywhere were Heatless and Nobodies constantly appearing and disappearing in the darkness. Crows cawed at the sighting of Axel. He walked on to the his destination until a black cloud appeared in front of him. Out of the portal stepped a sandy brown haired boy with a buzz cut. His blue eyes smiled friendly at Axel.

"Hey Roxas," greeted a smiling Axel.

Axel walked up to his friend.

"Oh, don't 'Hey' me", Axel. You couldn't speak earlier ," teased Roxas.

"I was in a hurry, man. Chill."

"Whatever. But why?"

"Umm… to meet someone"

Soon another cloud appeared behind Axel. Out stepped another boy with short, dirty blonde hair.

"OOOOOH! Axel got a girlfriend!" teased the boy.

Axel turned to him.

"Shut up, Demyx! I do not! And how do you know about it?" scolded Axel.

"I was visiting the edge after training, which you barley come to, and saw you guys playing," explained Demyx.

"You are so annoying," sighed Axel.

Roxas was stunned at this unexpecting news.

" Is this true Axel?" asked Roxas with a slight grin.

"Well the girl part is but not the 'Girlfriend' part. I mean, c'mon. I've only known her for about two months now,' explained an embarrassed Axel.

"Technically, she is a girl and she's your friend. So that makes her your GIRLFRIEND," explained Demyx emphazing the word girlfriend.

Axel gave him a silent stare of annoyance.

" So, Axel, is that where you be when you're not training?" asked Roxas folding his arms.

"Well… Yeah."

"She looks like she could be a Keyblade wielder," blurted Demyx.

"A What?" both Axel and Roxas asked.

"A Keyblade wielder. Zexion told me about it today. He said the key blade is a powerful weapon of magic that only the purest of hearts can wield. And that…. that type of heart and power can destroy darkness. But that's impossible. As long as darkness remains in every heart it can never be eliminated."

Roxas looked at Axel.

"Axel?" asked Roxas.

" Oh come on," started Axel," She… she's a good friend. She'll never do that. I don't think. Besides she don't know anything about a… Keyblade. At least she never mentioned anything about one," explained Axel confused and shaken by the late news.

" Oh well. She's from the other land so better hope Lord Diz don't find out," said Demyx.

"Why?" asked Axel.

"Don't you pay attention in…. Oh wait. You don't come to training enough to learn this stuff."

Axel turned to Roxas.

"What's he talking about, Roxas?"

"Long story but…"

Shockingly, Roxas was cut off by a loud, booming voice which echoed from the tower. It shook the darkness with fear for he was the ruler of it. It spoke.

"AXEL! TO THE CHAPEL!" growled the impatience voice.

" Wow. He don't sound happy, Axel," squeaked Roxas.

" I'll be fine," assured Axel as he opened a dark cloud and started to walk through.

" Tell him about your ' GIRLFRIEND', Axel," teased Demyx emphazing to word once more.

Axel shot one last annoying glance at him and then he was gone.

_(Fade Music)_

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_(Insert "End of the World" by Yoko Shimomura)_

Axel quickly arrived at the Chapel. There in front of him stood this great, high throne, aisle lit by dark fire. Axel walked bravely up to the majesty that reign in it. He sat high, looking down wisely at the young fire bringer.

"Axel! You denied training, ignore the guard's warnings and the trainers teachings. I did not create you to cause confusion and delay in my sanctuary. I did so, so that you can become the Fire King and hopefully a member of the new Organization XIII. I expect you to be obedient and loyal to my orders. So tell, Axel. Why are you in corruption?"

Axel looked high on the throne, took a deep breath and addressed the Lord.

"I simply had to get out on my own and well…escape a little," said Axel unsure of the answer.

" Foolish talk. You can never escape me. I own this world as well as you. Escaping me would be like escaping your heart. Something you don't and never will have. You are a Nobody and Nobodies are as heartless as the Heartless themselves. Now, tell me the true reason you depart from my hospitalities."

Axel rested his mind on what Demyx had said earlier. He couldn't tell the real reason. He was to afraid of what might happen.

" I have spoken my answer my Lord."

Lord Diz pondered for a moment sensing that something was not right with his Nobody.

" Very well. Go, Axel, but do not fail me."

" Yes, Lord," praised Axel lamely as he turned and walked into the dark cloud.

Soon after, a black hooded figure stood at the balcony behind Lord Diz. It's orange eyes gazing under the hood.

"I rarely she him under such acts. It has been three months now," spoke the figure.

"Yes, it has. But it won't last long. Signal the Dusk to follow him. I have a feeling that there will be a new era of Darkness," ordered Lord Diz with an evil grin.

_(Fade Music)_

***Thank You guys sooooooo super duper very much for sticking with me through this first chapter and I promise you it will get even better. Please REVIEW to compliment, complain, burn my house down, whatever! Let me know what cha' think.***


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_(Insert "The Afternoon Streets" by Yoko Shimomura)_

The morning sun greeted the Disney Castle with warm light. The residents began to stir as the birds and the morning sky set a show. The broom servants marched in a line cleaning the halls. In the courtyard, residents enjoyed the air, playing games and eating their breakfast as they watched the young Keyblade wielders prepare for training. They all either stretched or battled one another to start the day. Well some…

" Alex. Alex, wake up you lazy bum. Training." called a voice to a sleeping Alex.

Alex finally woke to the blurry room and focused her eyes on the person in front of her.

" Riku?" yawned Alex raising up.

" You were sleeping so deep I thought you were dead," teased Riku kneeling over her.

" I hope not. It would kill me too," spoke the man in the door. He walked into the room.

" Morning, Daddy," greeted Alex in a perky voice. She crawled from the covers and shook off the sleep.

" Breakfast is on the table on your way out. Quickly or you'll be late for training," egged Leon to his daughter.

Alex hopped out of bed as Riku and Leon left the room. Soon Alex was ready to go. With her bell legged pants that was ripped at the knee, V-necked white T, arm bracelets, white tennis shoes and three necklaces. The bottom necklace was a summon gem to call her father in times of need. The middle was a wielder permit which is a badge that allows her to have training. The top was a locket of her, Leon and her mother, Rinoa.

Riku sat on the sofa as Leon washed the dishes. Alex stepped into the room.

" Finally! It's almost night," shot Riku playfully.

"Oh hush, Riku. It's only been ten minutes," defended Alex.

" Yeah ten minutes of my life. C'mon we've got training to do."

Alex grabbed two toast from the table and headed out the door with Riku. Just as she was about to leave Leon spoke.

"Alex."

Alex stopped and turned to face him.

" I want you home after training, Understand?"

Alex paused remembering what he told her about the meadow.

" Yes, Daddy," replied Alex in an adored but annoyed voice.

She started walk off again with Riku out the door but was stopped again by her father.

" And if you get in any trouble be sure to--"

"SUMMON YOU! I know."

"And be sure to --"

"Daddy! Okay, okay can I go now? Please?!"

Leon smiled proudly at his growing child.

" Okay. Go on, you."

Alex turned and ran out the door and disappeared down the hall with Riku. Leon stepped out to look on after her.

" She's just like her mother,' sighed Leon walking back into the room closing the door behind.

_(Fade Music)_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

In the courtyard, young wielders grew excited as they prepared for a new lesson today. Alex and Riku walked through the garden.

"So what have you guys covered so far?" asked Alex beside Riku.

" Well if you would have been here…"

Alex stopped and looked at Riku in a 'look little boy' way.

"Alright. We went over strength training, defense moves, what different Keyblades are used for, that type of stuff. We're suppose to be going over magic and healing potions today," explained Riku continuing to walk.

"Oh sounds easy."

"You think? So when can I meet this 'friend' or yours?"

" Oh, well. I don't know. Daddy said I couldn't go back."

"YOU TOLD HIM ABOUT THE MEADOW?!" shot a surprised Riku.

" SHHHHHH!" shushed Alex, "No. He found out by the grass blades on my shoes. Some Daddy, huh?"

"More like Detective Daddy. You know, Alex, the smart thing to do was to take your shoes off BEFORE."

" Well, I don't think about that stuff."

" Better start."

"We could probably go back in… Oh, three days or so. Just until Daddy calms down."

"Um, okay."

Alex and Riku walked on towards a group of students gathered near the bush shaped castle that over looked them. As they approached the crowd an unexpected visitor appeared in front of Alex and Riku.

" Check it out guys," stared the girl to the two boys behind her," If it isn't the so called great warrior's daughter and her slave."

" Back off, Fujin, you two-cent ink blood," growled Alex.

"Hey, I maybe a ink blood but, I can do a better job at battling with one eye open than you can with both," defended Fujin.

"One eye?! Ha, I can go blind folded," shot Alex getting offended.

"You haven't been here enough to do so. Just because your dad is head Captain of the Castle's army doesn't mean you carried on his traits."

"Is that a challenge?!" Scolded Alex.

"Now, Alex," calmed Riku at his friend.

"Now as in kill her?" asked Alex to Riku still focused on Fujin.

"No, Now as in calm down. She's not worth it," explained Riku.

"Now I'm pissed," shot Alex.

"Now you're talking that crap cause you're not going to do a thing to me, you heartless ape," mocked Fujin.

"Now, You're going to die!" shouted Alex.

Alex was about to strike at Fijin but was held back by Riku.

"C'mon, Alex. What would your Daddy say?"

"Kick ass!" shouted Alex still trying to break free.

"Oh, always a sensitive punk to hold someone back," stated Seifer behind Fujin.

Riku paused and Alex stopped squirming. Riku turned to Seifer and snapped.

"Did you call me sensitive? I'll show you sensitive after I'm done with you, Fruit Loop!"

Riku was about to punch Seifer but was then held back by Alex.

"Humph. Dumb and Dumber," teased Fujin.

"Which ones which? Both are the dumbest, ya' know," remarked Raijin.

Both Riku and Alex turned and was about to whoop all three but to their surprise smoke flashed between the two crews and a man in blue appeared.

"Okay, Okay. That's enough young'ns. Time to start the day," announced the man in his clumsy, staggering voice.

" Sorry Merlin," cried the five wielders.

Fujin and her crew turned walked off as she gave one last assuring look at Alex and Riku they were gone. Merlin turned to the remaining two.

"Oh, those three love to cause mischief," explained the long bearded wizard.

Alex and Riku switched back to a calm state.

"Miss, Leonhart. I don't see you that often. Skipping I suppose ?"

Alex sighed annoyed.

"OMG! No one's going to let me live this down."

"Oh that's okay. Haven't missed anything of great importance but your just in time to learn one today. Gather around everyone!" said Merlin to the students and made his way to the castle bush.

All the young wielders gathered around to hear him. Alex and Riku pushed to the front.

"Now! Today we will start a new portion of the training. Magic. I believe you all are responsible enough to handle such craft so I'll teach you the basics. Alright, partner up everyone. No more than three to a group."

Of course Alex and Riku partnered, Fujin and her crew then others. Soon everyone was tripled together. All except one. Merlin turned to the rejected girl. She was a pale one with a skinny frame, curly brown hair, freckles , circled glasses and a weak, shy smile. She stood nervously as Merlin asked her questions about herself. Then he turned back to address the students.

"Students, we have a new wielder. Her name is Kelis Washtower ," explained Merlin.

"She looks like she's from a Washtower," whispered Fujin to her crew.

Alex and Riku shot an annoying glance to the three.

"It seems that she is left without a group. Would anyone be so kind as to take her in?" asked Merlin.

"Called the animal shelter. They will," said Fujin again to her crew who giggled behind Alex and Riku.

Alex shook her head and then started to Merlin.

"We will, Merlin!" shouted Alex beside Riku.

"Oh, wonderful. Miss Washtower you can join Alex and Riku. I bet you'll learn and bine as friends."

Kelis jumped from the castle bush and walked to her new group.

"Hi, I'm Alex and this is Riku," greeted Alex.

" Hi," waved Riku.

"Hi, I'm Kelis. I'm from Twilight Town."

"Cool," stated Riku.

Merlin began.

"Alright. Now that's settled, let's began. The after we'll have a special guest."

The students have started the day.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Hollow Bastion…… _(Insert "Courage" by Yoko Shimomura)_

The Chapel echoed with the sound of slashing and battle cries. A battle was being fought between a young Nobody and four shadow heartless. The young one jumped, dodged, rolled and struck hard at the scratching phantoms, confusing them in battle. Soon they were defeated and another heartless appeared in front of him. An Assault Rider. The large monster charged and spun it's spear quick at the Nobody but not quick enough. The Nobody flared the flames on his chakrams and threw them at the heartless, cutting it's side. Getting mad, the beast unexpectedly slashed it's weapon at the Nobody knocking him to the ground and his Chakrams out of his hands. Now he was helpless. Other Nobodies watched behind the invisible boundary.

"Come on, Axel! Swipe 'em dead!" cried a concerned Roxas.

"Yeah, pretend it's your 'GIRLFRIEND' you're defending !" shouted Demyx.

The heartless charged towards Axel ready to finish him but when time felt right Axel jumped high, soaring over the heartless, escaping it's deadly attack. He flipped towards his fallen Chakrams, picking them up as he landed. Axel flared up a ball of fire and released it on the confused monster. All the Nobodies watched the flames which tamed the heartless. After the flames died down, it fell to the ground and dissolved with the air.

_(Fade Music)_

When all action had ceased the boundary disappeared.

_(Insert "Sacred Moon" by Yoko Shimomura_)

Lord Diz clapped in his throne at the entertainment. He stood to address an exhausted Axel.

" Well done, Axel. I wasn't expecting such performance from a Nobody who has lacked his training," complimented the Lord returning to his serious stance.

Axel stood straight and proud as his Chakrams disappeared in the black smoke from his hands.

"Thank you, my Lord," said Axel facing him.

"You have gone farther in your heartless life than other Nobodies but not in your training and at the same time your skills are superb, therefore, you are still in the running to becoming a member of the Organization. I see a future ahead for you," the Lord addressed the audience of Nobodies, " You all have a future in this Kingdom of Darkness but it's up to you to make the way. Training is dismissed!"

All of the Nobodies in the Chapel scathed to get out. Roxas ran up to Axel .

"Way to go, Axel! Where did you learn to move so fast?" shouted Roxas.

Axel was about to speak but was cut off by Demyx who walked behind him.

"It was the thought of his 'girlfriend'," teased Demyx.

Axel sighed, annoyed with the tease.

"Shut up, Demyx. Give him a break," said Roxas.

"Well it's probably true. But on the real note you did great," complimented Demyx patting Axel on the back.

Just then another nobody walked past the three overhearing them. He walked toward them as if he was ready to started trouble.

"Is that so?" started the Nobody, " You're a long way from being in the Organization in my book."

They turned to him.

"I didn't know you had a book. I didn't even know you could read." giggled Demyx.

"Who asked you anyway, Saix?" asked Roxas.

"I did," He turned to Axel, "So, you think you're good because you defeated a heartless twice your size. So what. Any blind fool could do better."

Axel stepped towards him. His green eyes turned into fire.

"Those some fighting words, Saix." growled Axel.

"You want to fight me, Axel. Just face it. You won't survive."

Roxas stepped between them. He faced Saix.

"Cool it, Ax. Saix, Axel already don't like you so get away before you regret it," warned Roxas.

" Is that so? Well I challenge him to a battle and we'll see who's the strongest."

"You're on , Saix!" replied Axel summoning his chakrams.

Saix was about to summon his weapon but someone stopped him.

"Enough!" said the man in the black hood. "Save your strengths for the next training session."

Axel and Saix gave each other a death stare. Axel's eyes still burned wildly with hate. Roxas stepped to him.

"Come on Axel, he's a loser anyway," egged Roxas.

Axel's eyes went back to it's calm green state. Axel, Roxas, and Demyx walked off out the doors of the Chapel. The man in black looked at Saix and walked off. Saix looked on after the three that walked out and stood silent.

_( Fade Music)_

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Disney Castle… _(Insert "Lazy Afternoons" by Yoko Shimomura)_

The training had ended for the day. All of the young wielders were resting in the courtyard. Alex and Kelis sat on a bench near the castle bush while Riku stood with his key blade at hand blabbing about today.

"Today was so awesome! Did you see that fire blast I did?" shouted Riku excited.

"Yes, we saw Riku. Now sit down," said Alex giggling at his actions.

"But it was cool!"

"Oh my Lord, Riku."

Kelis smiled nervously. Alex turned to her.

"So, Kelis what's it like in Twilight Town?" asked Alex.

"Well, It's really nice and quiet. We have a lot of activities such as struggle matches and-," started Kelis but was cut off by Riku.

"Struggle Matches?"

"Yeah. It's a tournament we have every year. Citizen who have what it takes sign up to become the champion and win a huge trophy and a year worth bragging rights."

"Sounds fun." said Alex.

"It is. There are other activities but none as fun as that."

_(Fade Music)_

_(Insert "Magical Mystery" by Yoko Shimomura))_

Just then, Merlin appeared on the bush along with the day's special guest. A man dressed in a dark blue robe, had a long, dark grey beard, wide piercing eyes, pale skin and thick brows stood before the young ones.

"Gather 'round everyone! It's time to meet our guest of the day," announced Merlin.

All the students piled back around the bush.

"Boys and girls. Our guest today is the wises and most powerful wizard of all. He trained me, as well as King Mickey, in all sorts of magic but he won't be teaching you anytime soon. It's too advanced. Instead he will be speaking about the enemies you will encounter at anytime. It's best we shall prepare you for them. Now I give you The Great Master Sid."

The wise sorcerer walked gracefully to the front to be seen. Kelis gasped with excitement for Master Sid was her idol for magic. She pushed her way closer to the front causing Alex and Riku to follow. The wizard spoke.

"Afternoon, students. I am Master Sid. Today, I will not provide you information about magic but instead about the enemies you will encounter. Maybe not soon but in the near future when it come time for the graduation ceremony. Now then…,"

Master Sid waved his hand in a circular motion and a dash of purple and black smoke flashed before their eyes. Out of the smoke a shadow heartless appeared. Master Sid continued.

"This is a shadow, the most common form of Heartless. They inflict no serious injury but they scratch whilst attacking and appear out of no where."

Master Sid snapped his finger and yet another image appeared.

"This creature is called a Dusk. It is the most common form of a Nobody. They come from all angles, gliding on air to attack. You must never let your guard down on these enemies."

For the last time Master Sid snapped his finger and there stood a figure in black.

"Finally, the villain you see before you is also a Nobody. But this Nobody is highly advanced. Many dealings with them in the past. They have many different battle strategies so you must create your own. But this is only the acceptant form but they start out like this…," The figure transformed into a smaller kid form in plain black.

"Their training form. Only those who have successfully completed their session shall be selected to join one of the thirteen ranks in the Organization."

The students stood stunned at the presentation. Never had they seen opponent so intimidating except Alex. She stood watching the figure float in the smoke as she remembered her friend, Axel, in the meadow. Alex stood in a trans until Fujin shoved her out the way to the front to address Master Sid.

"Hey, What's a Nobody anyway?" asked Fujin in her stuck up way.

Master Sid looked at the girl for a second then made the image of the Nobody disappear.

"Nobodies are only half of a person who once had a strong heart but was turned into a Heartless. When a Heartless is created so is a Nobody. These Nobodies know very well how to injure a heart which makes them dangerous. Only the strongest of hearts will defeat them."

"So what makes those destined for the Organization different from other Nobodies?" asked Riku.

Sid turned to him.

"The Organization have the ability to compromise and learn. They have minds but no hearts. That's what sets them aside."

Just the Merlin walked over to Master Sid and whispered. Master Sid nodded and stepped backwards. Merlin walked forward.

"That was surely a wonderful presentation from Master Sid but I'm afraid we are out of time. He will be speaking more to us in near future but now we must dismiss training for the day. So, good day everyone until tomorrow," spoke Merlin. Then turned to Master Sid to talk.

_(Fade Music)_

_(Insert "Lazy Afternoon" by Yoko Shimomura)_

The students all rushed out of the Courtyard to finish the day with fun. Alex walked sadly to the bench they were sitting before and laid on it. Then Riku and Kelis walked over.

"Hey, Alex!" shouted Riku running over with Kelis.

He stopped after seeing that Alex was sad.

"Man, you look troubled. Are you okay?" asked Riku.

Alex sat up to face her friends.

"Yeah, just thinking about something," explained Alex.

"You were really dopy today," said Riku. "Well, Kelis and I are going to the waterfall in the Countryside. Wanna come with?"

"No. I promised Daddy I'd home."

"Okay then. We'll tell you about it later. See ya!"

Riku and Kelis dashed away. Alex got up, walked out of the Courtyard and down the Grand Hall to the elevator.

While walking to the suite she couldn't help but to think of Axel.

"Could he really be that thing? He can't. He's to great of a friend. Although he's from the other side of the world but that don't mean anything. Do it? This is none talk. Axel would never join something like Organization XIII. I don't think," though Alex to herself.

She walked in to the suite trying to forget about the lesson today.

_(Fade Music)_

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Alex placed her weapon down by the door and slowly walked to her room until she was disturbed by a preppy, high voice.

"I know you're not going to just walk in and not say 'hi'," said the voice.

Alex turned around to see who had spoken. She glanced around the room but saw no one so she turned back to the direction of her room but was struck with surprise when an armed dark figure stood before her.

"AHHH! Daddy!" shouted Alex as she ran back in the direction of the door but ran into Leon who was standing in the way. She dashed behind him hoping he would protect her. Leon smiled at his daughter's reaction then turned back to address the figure.

"Yuffie, you're suppose to defeat the Heartless with that thing not scare my daughter," giggled Leon.

_(Insert " Laughter and Merriment" by Yoko Shimomura)_

"Sorry. Got carried away," said Yuffie as she took of the helmet.

She walked over to where they were standing as Alex came from behind her father.

Yuffie kneeled down on one knee to address the young wielder. She handed Alex the helmet as she examined it curiously.

"It's pretty cool, huh?" asked Yuffie in her normal preppy fashion.

"What is it?" Alex asked as she gave the gear a confused stare.

"That's just the helmet but the whole gear is to fight against Heartless. It can take out an army of them in minutes. Not to mention, transfer captive hearts to the light instead of the darkness. That way we can slow down the enemies plan to activate Kingdom Hearts," explained Yuffie.

"Kingdom Hearts?" asked Alex getting interested.

"Yes. It's a-" started Yuffie but she was cut off by Leon.

"Yuffie, I think that's enough for now," said Leon for he knew how curious his daughter can get about unique things.

"Awww, but Daddy! I wanna hear about it," sighed Alex to her dad.

Leon looked at her.

"Maybe some other time but now I think Yuffie have something else to do."

"Oh, no I don't. I've got all day," exclaimed Yuffie cheerfully.

Leon looked at her in annoyance snapping her out of her preppy state until she realized what he meant.

"Or on second thought, I do have to get back to the lab to help Cid and the others."

Yuffie took the helmet from Alex as she stood to walk to the door.

"See you later, kiddo," said Yuffie throwing up a peace sign as she exited the suite.

Alex sighed with her mind still set on earlier. Leon walked up to his little girl after closing the door.

"Hey, why the iron face?" he asked. Placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing, Daddy. Just thinking."

"Oh. About….?"

"Um, nothing important."

"Then why think about it?"

"I don't know. Gotta think about something, right?"

"I guess."

Alex took Leon's hand off her shoulder and continued on to her room in silence. Leon stood watching her as she closed the door. He then walked to the kitchen to prepare a meal.

_(Fade Music)_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_( Insert "Treasured Memories" by Yoko Shimomura)_

Later that night Alex stood out on her balcony into the dull night sky. Leon watched her from the open bedroom door. He could not decide weather to cheer her up or let her be. His little girl was dry and stale like old cheese. Normally she would be cheerful and would warm his heart on the coldest day. Leon walked over to his daughter on the balcony. She quickly wiped a silent tear from her eye as she heard him approach. She turned to a concerned Leon.

"Sweetie? Are you okay?"

"Yes, Daddy. I think I'm okay," replied Alex trying to hold back another silent tear.

"You think?" asked Leon walking closer to her.

Alex turned back to the world as Leon leaned over the balcony.

"You know it doesn't hurt to tell what you feel. I learned that from you mother."

Alex just stared blankly at the scenery below her. She tried to calm her thoughts and think of what to tell him.

"Sweetheart?" said Leon giving Alex a slit mug.

Alex finally had the ability to speak.

"It's just that…." started Alex but her thoughts froze. She looked at Leon while debating in her mind whether she should tell him or not. His encouraging but serious looks was scaring her out of telling him the truth.

"Daddy I-I have this friend I enjoy playing with but I can't play with him because I just found out that he's different."

"Is he handicap?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Is it Riku?"

"No."

"Then, what?"

"Just….different."

Leon let out a small sigh. Then turned to his only child.

"Alex, it doesn't matter how different your friend is. The important thing is he's your friend who see you as equal. As long as your hearts agree that's perfectly fine to have a different friend. You can learn and grow from one another. Besides, there wouldn't be a world is we all were the same."

Alex smiled for the first time that evening.

"Thanks, Daddy"

The two hugged one another in the moon lit sky. Over his shoulder, her face turned unsure about her "friend" having a heart but still felt a lot better to know that even her dad has understandings about things. Suddenly as they broke the hug firework went off in the garden.

"Well, that signals midnight. Let's go inside. It's getting cold." said Leon breaking the interruption. Alex walked inside followed by Leon who closed the balcony door. Alex went into the living room to sit on the couch but paying no attention to where she was going, she bumped into a table of picture knocking one off. It crashed to the floor face down.

"Uh-oh," panicked Alex.

Leon walked in after hearing the noise.

"What's going on?"

"Sorry Daddy. I wasn't paying attention."

"That's okay, sweetie."

Alex picked up the fallen picture and shook the last broken bits of glass to the floor. In the picture was her as a baby, Leon and her mother, Rinoa. Leon walked over with a broom and dust pan. He swept the mess while Alex continued to examine the photo. After ridding the trash, Leon came back to his daughter, picked her up and sat on the sofa with her in his lap.

"Daddy. What was Mama like?"

Leon looked at her then at the photo she was holding. He took the document and looked passionately at his wife.

"Well, like you. Passionate, outgoing, pure hearted. Beautiful."

"Did you love her?"

Leon smiled softly.

"If I didn't I wouldn't be holding you."

Alex started more at the picture as silence fell between them for a while.

"What happened to her?'

Leon thought for a while. It was about time she knew the truth but was afraid of the outcome. He couldn't tell her though. It was still to early in her life but if he waited to late, well, it could be just that.

"She was, um…..killed…by…," Leon paused still torn by the truth and a lie but he had to be dishonest, "Heartless." After saying that Leon couldn't look his little girl in the eyes.

"How, Daddy?" asked Alex growing interested.

" Trying to save you."

Alex felt awkwardly sad and angry after hearing that as Leon continued to feed her lies about her mother's true killer.

"She was alone with you one night until Heartless came to take you away. Of course she fought with all the little strength she had but it wasn't effective. By the time I arrived to help, she was hanging to life by a thread. All I could do was save you."

Alex sat in silence.

_(Fade Music)_

(_Insert " Villains of a Sort" by Yoko Shimomura)_

Alex looked over at the table again where she saw another picture on hidden behind the others. A picture of a woman that looked somewhat like Rinoa but a little older. She had an evil smirk on her face, black and white spider net dress, long chestnut blond hair and burring blue eyes. Alex jumped off of Leon's lap to get it. She moved the other photos and grabbed the intended one.

"Who is this, Daddy?"

Leon got up and took the picture not wanting her to further examine it.

"Forgot I had this out. This is your mother's sister."

"Well, why haven't I met her?"

"She's not for you to meet, Alex. She wasn't really of….well…on the light side."

"You mean she was evil?"

"Well…yes."

"What happened to her?"

Leon put the picture aside as he sighed and turned to her.

"Alex, some things are best left forgotten."

Just then a knock was heard on the door. Leon walked to the door as Alex stood in silence. When he opened it, there on the other side stood a man in black. His blond, spiky hair, pale skin and sharp but soft blue eyes faced Leon.

"Cloud. You look troubled. Is everything okay?" asked Leon concerned.

"We have to talk," said Cloud as he turned away, "It's about Sephiroth."

"He's back?"

Cloud stood looking beyond Leon's shoulder at Alex. Leon turned to his daughter who was listening then back to Cloud.

"Sure. Give me a moment."

Leon walked to her.

"Sweetie, I have to talk with Cloud for a few minutes. Why don't you go get ready for bed."

"Okay, Daddy," sighed Alex.

Alex walked to her room and as Leon stepped out the door.

(_Fade Music)_

_(Insert "Missing You" by Yoko Shimomura)_

In her room she pulled back the covers of her bed and laid sorrowfully in the sheets. Her emotions drifted with ease as she began to think about her friend, Axel. She began the think to herself.

"Axel isn't a Nobody. If he was then he would've turned me into a Heartless. Well I think I'll settle this issue before it drive me nuts. I'll just take that risk of going back but being careful. Yeah, that's what I'll do."

With that decision she drifted off to sleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Axel walked a dark hall to the room in which he dwelled. His tired body sluggishly crashed on the door as he let out a sigh of relief. He opened the door to the room and walked to the window to overlook the purple sky. His mind also crowded with thought of his friend.

"Alex," he said softly.

Axel laid on his bed face up. He snapped his finger and a little ball of flam floated beside him.

"Are you what they say you are? You can't be. I'll see you tomorrow and prove them wrong."

With that said, he tooled the burning ball of flame and began to scope a figure.

_(Fade Music)_

*** AWWWWW! Axel's so sweet, Leon's so caring and Cloud is so screwed now that MY man Sephiroth (fireworks and party music) is back!!! Okay maybe not but he better watch his back. Please REVIEW I'm desperate over here. Even if it's just a period (that little dot thing at the end of a simple sentence).......Yeah. Anyways Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_( Insert "A Walk in Andante" by Yoko Shimomura)_

The next day Alex woke up to an early start. She snuck around the suite in hopes of not waking her father. Hygiene, putting on clothes and grabbing a bite to eat was all done with success. She then grabbed her weapon and headed out the door. Trying not to be detected by anyone, she quickly ran down the halls of the castle while using anything possible as a shield. Finally, Alex made her way to the back of the castle near a hole she dug under the castle's ten foot walls since the front was well guarded. Through the woods in the direction of the meadow to see her friend. She didn't stop to breathe until she was well out of site of the castle guard's view.

_(Fade Music)_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

In the meadow, Axel sat patiently for his friend to arrive. The sun was now making it's grand appearance and he was losing hope of seeing her. Just as Axel was about to open a portal he heard a voice.

"Axel!" the voice rang out.

Axel stood excited to see his friend. Alex sprinted towards him as fast as she was able and seeming not the stop. Closer and closer she drew and Axel began the panic. He turned to run but it was a split second too late. Alex pounced on him and down a gentle slop they went crashing to the bottom. Alex laid giggling on the top of a crushed Axel.

"Axel, you should know by now," giggled Alex sitting up on Axels' back.

"Next time I'll know for sure," said Axel as he shrugged her off.

Both got to their feet.

"What took you so long ?" asked Axel.

"Does it matter? I'm here aren't I?"

"You know you have a smart lil' mouth. Guess I'm gonna have to fix that."

Axel jumped on Alex and they began to wrestle. Again they rolled to try to pin one another but as always Alex pinned Axel.

"Save yourself the embarrassment okay, Axel. You know I have the powers of a feline."

Axel once again got to his feet.

"One of these days, Alex. One of these days," threatened Axel playfully.

"Well until that day comes I'm still the best."

Axel leaned against a log looking disappointed. He wanted to bring up the key blade subject until Alex interrupted his thoughts.

"Aww, don't be mad. You can be good like me too," teased Alex

Axel glanced at her then looked away.

"No. It's not that," explained Axel with a bit of seriousness in his voice.

"What?"

Alex smiled that warm smile at him. He looked at her after realizing that this was his friend who saw him as equal and he smiled warmly back.

"Nothing important," he stood upright, "Hey! I wanna show you something."

Alex twitched with excitement. Knowing that every surprise he had was great.

"Okay! What is it?"

"Hold on you," he pointed to the woods of life, "It's that way. But when we get half way there you have to close your eyes, okay."

Alex playfully rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but be quick. I can't stay much longer."

Off they went.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_(Insert "Kairi" by Yoko Shimomura)_

"So how much longer?" asked Alex with her eyes closed and Axel covering them with his hands.

"Almost there. So how did you get here?"

"Walked, silly, duh."

"No, crazy, I mean…."

"Oh. Crawled under the castle gates this time."

"You're untamable."

"I know. Just how I like it."

Axel giggled at her cockiness. Soon they arrived at the destination. Axel removed his hands from her eyes.

"We're here."

Alex opened her eyes and gasped at the site before her. The calm colors of Spring blended with the dim sunlight coming through the canopy. Butterflies of all colors swarmed about them and a pond of water sparkled bright on the forest floor. Fruit grew fresh from the vines and bushes as birds performed songs from the trees. Alex walked closer to the pond and gazed in at her reflection below as Axel quietly walked behind her.

"So what do you think?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"It's beyond beautiful," said Alex looking around.

"I knew you'd like it. _(Fade Music) _But you know what I'd like more?"

_(Insert "Bust'n Up on the Beach" by Yoko Shimomura)_

Alex looked at him wondering what the answer could be. Just then, Axel pushed Alex forward and into the pond she fell. She burst to the surface of the water gasping for air then looked at Axel.

"You taking a swim!" laughed Axel.

Alex put on an evil grin and pretended to get out. But once close to Axel she grabbed him and fell back into the pond carrying Axel. They splashed and dived each other in the pond. After enjoying the dip, they ate fruit of the vines and bushes, listened to the birds songs and even carved a heart of themselves on a tree trunk with a sentence "A heart to share." They then laid on a rock the rest of the moments as they watched the butterflies dance in the air.

_(Fade Music)_

"Look at that one," said Axel pointing at an orange butterfly as it twirled in the air.

They watched it silently. Then Axel sighed. Once again thinking of the keyblade and other non-sense his head has been filled with during their time apart. Alex looked at him sensing disturbance.

_(Insert "Roxas" by Yoko Shimomura)_

"What's wrong now?" she asked.

Axel knew he couldn't hide it anymore or it will continue to haunt him.

"Alex," started Axel, "Are you…a keyblade wielder?"

Alex's heart dropped. She had just remembered the reason of coming back to the meadow. All she could do was look him in the eyes and face reality.

"It's true, Axel."

Axel looked disappointed to her his friend say something he dreaded.

"I don't want to be but…I am."

"I understand," sighed Axel.

"Which reminds me, Axel. Are you…a Nobody?"

"So, I've been told."

Silence fell between them. Axel got up and walked to the pond as Alex watched after him.

"Axel," she said sorrowfully but he didn't respond.

She hopped off the rock and walked beside him.

"Axel, listen. No matter how different people say we're supposed to be we have to prove them wrong, right?"

Axel looked at Alex.

"We can still be friends as long as our hearts are connected."

Axel turned away annoyed.

"That's just it. I don't have one. I'm only half a person."

"Oh. Sorry I forgot. But you're still a person so…it counts."

Axel began to cheer up. He turned back to Alex and smiled.

"I guess you're right. Friends?"

Axel stuck out his hand and Alex shook it.

"Promise."

They pulled in and hugged each other. Melting away in each other's trust. Then Alex pulled away.

"Oh no! I bet it's late in the afternoon. Daddy's going to be so mad.

Alex grabbed her weapon and jolted towards the entrance. Axel stopped her.

"Alex, when can we meet again?"

"Tomorrow. Oh that reminds me, I'm bringing a friend, too."

"Okay. Sounds Great."

Alex then turned and ran completely out of site.

"See you soon," whispered Axel after Alex.

Axel was about to turn to eat another fruit until a flick of silver caught his eye. Before he could catch a good glimpse of it, it disappeared behind a tree.

"Who's there?"

He walked cautiously toward the area to check but to his dismay nothing was there. As he walked away, it watched dangerously from the tree top.

_(Fade Music)_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Once in the castle, Alex walked quickly back to the suite. Her heart was racing nervously in her throat as she waited for the elevator. She knew she would be in trouble for not telling her dad where she was off to. All she wanted was to get there quickly without a fuss and tried to think of what to say. Just as she was about to board the lift someone called from behind.

"There you are!" shouted the voice from behind.

Alex felt as if her heart was about to jump out through her mouth. She turned only to see it wasn't who she thought.

"Oh. It's you Riku," said Alex calmly.

He ran up to her.

"I've been looking for you."

"Well…Here I am."

Riku looked down at her shoes.

"Have you been back to the meadow?"

Alex looked at him ready to tell a lie but, Riku stopped her.

"Don't say you haven't cause I see the grass on your shoes."

"Oh. Right," said Alex looking at her shoes.

"Better get them off before your dad sees them," warned Riku.

"Thanks Riku."

Alex picked the blades off then faced Riku again.

"Where's Kelis?" she asked finally calm.

Before he could answer a voice called out.

_(Insert " A Walk in Andante" by Yoko Shimomura)_

"Right here," came the voice out of a room near the elevator.

"Hi Kelis," greeted Alex as Kelis walked over.

"Hi, Alex."

"Well that sure took forever ," scolded Riku to Kelis.

"Hey I didn't say it was going to take a minute I said a while."

"What's going on?" asked Alex.

"I went in the library to check out some books on spells," explained Kelis.

"Yeah she want to impress a geezer," teased Riku.

Kelis began to defend.

"His name is Master Sid. Thank you for your input that I didn't need. And I'm not trying to impress him in that way. I just want him to train me more."

"Well I didn't mean it in 'that way'."

Riku and Kelis went on and on as Alex pushed the elevator button then watched the two argue. She finally broke it up.

"Will you two stop. The only person who will be arguing is Daddy when I get up here," explained Alex.

They stopped and boarded the elevator with Alex.

"Riku," spoke Alex, " you can come see my friend tomorrow if everything goes great with Daddy. You too Kelis.

"Alright!" said Kelis and Riku.

They walked down the hall to the suite. Then into the door they walked.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

In the suite, Leon waited patiently but fearfully for he had no whereabouts of where his daughter might be this late in the afternoon. He had been up waiting and wondering since six in the morning and now it was twelve in the afternoon. He was about to lose it until the door opened. He spun 'round to see his baby walking in. He sighed relief.

"Where have you been?" asked Leon calming down.

Alex quickly thought of a lie.

"I went to the waterfall with Riku and Kelis," said Alex.

Riku, unaware of what was happing spoke.

"We were at the waterfall?" asked Riku dumbfound.

Alex looked at him.

"Oh, yeah we were."

"Then, why didn't you leave a note?" asked Leon.

"I guess I was so excited it didn't come to mind."

Leon was about to asked another question but was cut off by Alex who pulled Kelis to the front.

"This is Kelis, Daddy," said Alex Kelis waved at him and Leon waved back. Then spoke back to Alex.

"Alex, you have to say 'bye' to your friends for today. The King needs to see me," said Leon finally calm.

"Okay, Daddy."

Alex turned to her friends and walked them back out the door. On the way out, Riku asked a question.

"What time shall we meet to see your friend?"

"Um…meet me at the waterfall around two right after training."

"Alright. Bye, Alex" said Riku and Kelis.

They ran down the hall and out of site. Alex closed the door and ended the day.

(_Fade Music)_

*** Hope it's getting tasty...if not, it's about to. Don't worry Squall lovers, Leon is about to get sexy...er. Don't tell Sephiroth I said that. He probably already know cuz he could be watching right now. Don't ask me how...he just sexy like that. Please REVIEW or I'm gone...blow your house up...if you have one...just kidding. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(_Insert "The Escapde" by Yoko Shimomura)_

The next day went by like clockwork for Alex. Wake up, eat, train and now it was time to meet at the waterfall. Alex arrived early to wait for Riku and Kelis to chance after training. She was planning for today to be an exciting day because her all of her friends would unite for fun. She just waited on a rock near the falls thinking and hoping that Riku wouldn't be on the defensive edge and ruin everything. After about thirty minutes of waiting Riku and Kelis finally arrived.

"You're finally here. It seemed like days in thirty minutes," said Alex watching them approach.

"Yeah, we would have been here in fifteen but somebody wanted to return books," said Riku in his playful sarcastic manner.

Kelis just ignored him and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, come on before it gets too late. Axel's kind of impatient," said Alex as she jumped off the rock to walk to towards the woods.

"Axel?" asked Kelis.

"The guy we're going to meet," explained Alex, "Now let's get a move on."

They all crossed the river to get to the woods. Half way there, Alex explained some rules to her friends.

"Okay you guys. When we get here, try not to freak out."

"Why?" asked Kelis while looking around the forest.

"Because. He's….different."

"What's so bad about being different?" asked Riku.

"Nothing. It's just that…forget it. You'll see."

_(Fade Music)_

_(Insert "The Underwater World of Poseidon" by Winifred Phillips)_

They walked on to the meadow. It wasn't long before they arrived. Kelis stood close to her friends for she was afraid of what dangers would appeared from nowhere. Alex stopped and stared cautiously into the meadow looking for any signs of life.

"I heard that the woods are infested with giant grasshoppers that will rip your face right off your head. I'm amazed we got here without trouble," said Riku.

"You're a brave soul to do this often alone, Alex," said Kelis.

"Yeah, well. That's me," said Alex, breaking her stare from the meadow but keeping her ears alert, " Wait here."

Alex trotted off to the middle of the meadow to look for Axel as her friends watched at the edge of the woods. Just then, from a near distance, a black portal appeared and out stepped a shadowy figure. Alex was looking in the opposite direction of where it had appeared and had no knowledge of its presents.

(_Fade Music) (Insert "Anacondas" by Intermediate Music)_

Riku and Kelis spotted the figure from their view and began to panic as it crept closer towards an unaware Alex. Riku gathered the courage to yell out and warn Alex but not soon enough. The hooded figure jumped on Alex from behind and they rolled playfully in the grass. Riku fiercely sprung into action to defend his friend with weapon at hand as Kelis stood back. The figure continued to wrestle with her until it pinned a helpless Alex. Its hood fell back to reveal none other than Axel but before he could celebrate, a violent force from nowhere collided with him head on. Riku and Axel began to fight without using powers as Alex tried to break up the non-sense.

"Riku, stop!" Yelled Alex.

It was no use. They were still going at it. Then Axel knocked Riku on the ground and was about to finish him off until Alex jumped in between the two. They stopped.

_(Fade Music)_

"You guys, enough!"

Riku got up and pulled his friend behind him.

"Alex, stay back!" ordered Riku.

"But Riku, this is Axel!"

He stopped and looked at her in disbelief.

"But he's a…Nobody and possibly with the Organization."

Axel switched back to a calm state as his emerald green eyes died down the flames within.

"So, you noticed," said Axel as Alex walked toward him.

"But Alex-"

"Hey, I said he was different."

"But I was thinking disability or gay or something but not like this."

Axel stepped forward.

"How can you judge me without knowledge of me?"

Riku looked Axel in the eyes fiercely and then towards Alex's pleading ones. He sighed defeat and put his weapon aside.

"Fine. I guess. But he better not try anything or I'll have to kill him."

"Deal," said Axel.

"Good. So I guess we're square now," said Alex.

She turned to where Kelis was last seen but didn't see her.

"Kelis! Kelis, where are you?" called Alex.

"Up here!" yelled Kelis from a tree in far distance.

"Well come on. It's alright."

Alex watched the woods as Kelis suddenly jumped down to expose her existence. She ran over to her friends. Once there she carefully examined Axel.

"Well, seems friendly to me," agreed Kelis with a smile.

"Great! Now can we agree to have a great time?" asked Alex growing impatient.

"Okay, but what will we do?" asked Riku.

"Well we could go to that place I showed Alex yesterday," suggested Axel stepping towards Alex.

"Great, Axel! You guys are going to flip when you see this place."

"Come on. I'll lead the way."

(_Insert "Villains of a Sort" by Yoko Shimomura)_

Everyone followed Axel to the new hangout spot. They started to walk as danger emerged from the grass and watched the friends disappeared in the forest.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Back at the castle, Leon woke from his afternoon slumber. He sat up on the sofa to stretch the sleep off his body and massaged his brow with worry. Then a knock was heard at the door so he answered it.

"Still in bed at this hour?"

"Hi, Yuffie," greeted Leon lamely.

"You're a lazy bum," teased Yuffie.

"Hey, I was out at the lab last night. Where were you?"

"Oh. I decided to take a break so I didn't go. Sorry to wake you."

"No, you didn't wake me. This strange feeling did. Like something's about to happen."

"Well maybe it is. Where's Alex?"

"With her friends."

"Can I come in?"

"Um…sure."

Yuffie walked in the door as Leon closed it with a troubled look.

_(Fade music)_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_(Insert "Lazy Afternoons" by Yoko Shimomura)_

The day was fading and the four friends had enjoyed the rest of it. Riku was beginning to understand and open up to the Nobody but still precaution his every move. In the end, they all laid in the soft grass and watched the butterflies perform with the girls in the middle and boys at the end.

"Wasn't today cool, Riku?" asked Alex beside Axel.

"Yeah, it was fine," said Riku sitting upright. He turned to Axel on the other end.

"Hey, Axel?"

Axel sat up to face Riku. Both stared at each other's eyes.

"Sorry about earlier. I was Just-"

"No. It's okay. It's good that you were being protective of Alex."

Shocked, Alex jumped up.

"Who said I needed protecting? I can take care of myself just fine."

"Right. Sure YOU...," teased Axel getting to his feet.

" Look who's talking 'Mr. I can't pin Alex cause I'm not as good as her'," defended Alex playfully.

"I did too pin you before…you know."

"My shoulders weren't touching the ground."

Axel about to say something, but Riku stepped in.

"Well everyone, including the butterflies, know that I am the best fighter."

Soon Kelis got involved.

"Maybe so, but in magic no one can tell me different."

Riku shot an annoyed glance at her.

"Who needs magic when you have strength. Am I right, Axel?" said Riku in a cocky manner.

"True that," said Axel agreeing with Riku, "Hey, Riku. Let's have a battle right now."

Just before Riku could agree Alex stepped in.

"Maybe another time, guys. It's getting dark."

They looked up to where the light was fading in the canopy. Riku turned to Axel.

"She's right. We should go. But maybe another time," said Riku.

"Next time is the right time," said Axel with a confident grin.

Alex, Riku and Kelis said there good-byes to Axel to end their day.

"You know, I kind of like that guy," Riku told Alex as they began to leave.

_(Fade Music)_

Once out of site, Axel turned to open a portal to enter his world. Before he could get near it, a loud swooshing noise startled him. Axel turned to see what it was but once again nothing was to be seen. He turned to walk back through the portal but heard it once more. This time Axel closed the portal to search the dimly lit area.

"C'mon, Alex. You can't scare me."

No one responded.

"Riku……Kelis?"

All was silent. No butterflies danced, no wind blew or birds sang. Axel was about to let his guard down but suddenly turned his attention to a rattling bush behind him. Slowly he walked towards the mystery. Closer and closer he drew until he stopped inches away. A nervous streak crossed his body as his gloved hand rose to peel back the leaves.

_(Insert "No time to think" by Yoko Shimomura) _but before his fingers could curl the surprise burst out. It was a fleet of Dusk. One after another they appeared, swarming all around Axel. About forty or fifty choked his surroundings, confusing his eyes. Axel became defensive and tried to fight the fellow Nobodies but failed. They glided through the air onto the path to pursue the chase of the three friends that walked it. Axel realized that all he could do was warn his friends. He scrambled to his feet to catch up to them. With all the strength he could muster to break through the thick fleet he was running on the path trying to keep footing as the creatures pushed and jolted into him. In a shocking instant he was knocked unconscious from behind by an oncoming Dusk.

_(Fade Music)_

_(Insert "Fahrenheit" by Intermediate Music)_

Down the path, Alex stopped in her tracks. Riku stopped and turned to her.

"Sup?" he asked.

"Do you hear something?"

They all stood still to listen to the slight buzzing sound that was becoming louder. Kelis eyes widened with fear.

"I see something, too! Behind you!" shouted Kelis.

Alex and Riku whipped around to see the white and silver creature swimming toward them. They turned once more to run but found that the fleet ambushed them from all angles. Surrounded, Alex's instinctively drew her weapon followed by Riku and Kelis. They piled together, back to back, to secure themselves as the foes swaggered waiting on sudden movements.

"What are they?" yelled Riku furiously.

"They're Dusk. Remember Master Sid's presentation?" said Kelis with the Magic Staff at hand.

"Right, but how do we fight them?" said Alex.

"About now, hitting would do just fine," shouted Riku.

He charged to the enemies and the friends began defending. They fought the best they could but didn't play their cards too well.

"Nothing's working," yelled Kelis.

The friends began to panic as the fleet closed in.

"What now?!" asked Riku.

"Run!" shouted Alex, her summon gem beamed bright red around her neck.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Leon sat troubled on the sofa with his mind unexplainably racing with adrenaline. Yuffie stopped what she was doing and looked at Leon.

"You seem terrible, Leon. Is everything…okay?"

"I don't know," groaned Leon furiously.

Yuffie then turned to the table where an object lie glowing bright red, shadowing pictures of a wooded area in the bulb.

"Hey, Leon! Your summon gem is glowing out of control!"

Leon's mind snapped. Now he realized the reason for his disability.

"Alex! She must be in danger!"

Leon shot off the sofa, grabbed the gem and dashed out the door down the hall. Yuffie sighed at the door while closing it.

"Guessing my help will be needed."

She, too, dashed after him.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The friends ran through the woods for their lives. With light fading, it was becoming impossible to see their way through. The Dusk swarmed all about through the trees, closing in on them at every chance. They stopped for a quick moment as their eyes scratched he dimly lit forest.

"Which way do we go?!" panicked Kelis.

Alex glanced around. She was confused for she didn't recognize the area in which they ran but this was no time to be unsure. It was either the wrong way or no way at all. The Dusk grew vicious.

"Umm..This way!" shouted Alex pointing to an unfamiliar path.

Without hesitation they took their chances down the darkening path.

They stopped on the misleading trail.

"Dead End!" shouted Kelis. Her body shaking with fear. Alex looked up beyond the dirt, gravel and hanging tree roots to higher ground. It was steep and may lead them deeper into the forest but it would be better than being dead and lost.

"The only way out is if we climb out. Riku boost me," ordered Alex

Riku lifted Alex and she began to climb. The earth crumble before her but still she climbed to the near top. Suddenly a snap of a weak root sent her tumbling back down with her friends.

"MOM! I LOVE YOU!" yelled Kelis

They huddled together to what looked like the end.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Leon raced through the woods with his gem dimly lit around his neck. He stopped in the thick undergrowth to catch a quick breath and think. He looked at the gem.

"I must be getting close but where?"

Leon glanced around until his ears were slapped by an echo. He ran to the edge of a mound and pier over to see a site that caused his heart to drop.

"Alex!" yelled Leon but she was to scared to hear him.

A Dusk decided to end this a charged towards the young wielders that braced themselves and waited for an impact. Before long they heard the sound of a sword slashing and opened their eyes to gracefully embrace the vision.

"DADDY!" shouted Alex.

Leon slashed hard on every Nobody that charged clearing the space between the friends and the Dusk. After a few were slanged, Leon turned half his attention to Riku.

"Riku!" yelled Leon slashing another Dusk, "Lead the girls out of here!"

Riku was still shaken but was about to take orders until a shadow darted over there heads and landed in front of Leon and the kids.

"Why don't you do it, Leon. I'll finish these guys off," ordered Yuffie.

Leon agreed and boosted the kids up to safety as Yuffie fought the Dusk.

They ran until soon they were out of the woods and with a lick of light to spare. Leon examined his little girl.

"Are you alright?" he asked nearly out of breath.

"We're okay, Daddy."

Leon was about to scold Alex for disobeying him until Yuffie darted out.

"We have to get far from here, now!" demanded Yuffie.

Without hesitating, they ran far, back to the Disney Castle.

_(Fade Music)_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_(Insert "Hesitation" by Yoko Shimomura)_

Axel awoke on the forest floor to a blurry vision as he slowly rose up to regain his strength and realize what had happened.

"Alex! Riku! Kelis!" shouted Axel fully conscious.

He wanted to run after them but still weakened all he could do was have faith. He rubbed his sore head.

"I hope you're okay."

Axel turned and opened a portal to enter his world. He looked back with concern then disappeared into the darkness.

_(Fade Music_)

*** Did I not tell ya'll Leon was going to get sexy...er? But damn, Axel, you should have been bobbin' and weavein'. Letting them Dusk beat you up. And Leon, you should get a shock collar for Alex. Home Depot got 'em for $60. Anyways....How am I doing? Call 1-800-4REVIEW!!! Don't hang up, your call is very important to me.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Leon lead the way to their land. Anger, fear and misunderstanding filed his face and mind. The kids walked silently as Yuffie trotted with caution and occasionally looking behind them. They arrived at the stream were the waterfall fell. After crossing to the other side, Leon stopped and sat on a rock near the waterfall facing the stream. Yuffie walked up to him.

"Leon?" called Yuffie over his shoulder.

He just sat calmly, taking in the energy around him. Then he spoke.

"Yuffie. Could you take Riku and Kelis to the castle? I must have a talk with my daughter."

"Sure."

Yuffie turned to do so but was stopped by Leon again.

"Yuffie."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For everything."

"Sure thing."

She continued the task and walked to where the kids stood in the rich grass.

"Riku, Kelis," started Yuffie, " Come with me."

She turned to a sad Alex.

"Alex?" said Yuffie.

Alex looked up with guilty eyes. Yuffie just sighed, bowed, and walked off with the other two who stared back at her. Alex stood helpless in the grass watching her friends fade in the distance until her father's strong, firm, calm voice pierced her ears.

"Alex!"

_(Insert "Riku" by Yoko Shimomura)_

She jerked in response but turned to walk in his direction where he sat facing the stream. Slowly she paced but the slower she walked only seemed the quicker she got there. Finally she reached his side and stopped beside him. Daring to make eye contact, she looked away to the water below, mind blank and posture calm. Leon didn't want her to feel as if he didn't understand her. He simply just wanted her to understand him.

"Why, Alex? Why must you continue to disobey me?"

She continued to pier into the flowing water in silence.

"Alex, what were you thinking? You put yourself in danger AND your friends. What if they would have gotten hurt? What would I have told their parents? If you hadn't have had on your summon gem I would hate to even think of what could have happened. I tell you these things because I love you. If it had not been for you, I would have no reason to live. I'm not trying to stop you from being a kid but I want you to understand that everything is not fun. You know this. There are things in this universe that will stab you in the back so you need to be careful. As a young key blade wielder you--"

"Daddy! How many times must I say it. I don't want to be a wielder," snapped Alex turning completely away from Leon.

"Then what do you want?"

"I…I just want to be free."

Leon turned to his daughter.

"You can't pick and choose your destiny, Alex, only make preparations for it. As I said before it's in your blood."

Alex sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, can I get my blood change?"

Leon laughed at his daughter's smart remark.

"Can you be more logic?"

"No." said Alex in a snobby upset tone.

"Sweetie, even if that were possible you'll still have a great heart."

"Well…I can change that, too."

Leon stood and chuckled once more.

"Well until you figure out how, Alex, be more careful."

"Why should I?" teased Alex feeling her father's pressure loosen.

_(Fade Music)_

Leon crept closer behind her. Alex still sat unaware if her father's intentions.

"Because incase you forgot, danger could be lurking just behind your back!" said Leon

_(Insert "Roxas" or "Friends in my Heart" by Yoko Shimomura)_

Suddenly he grabbed Alex and began tickling her. Alex giggled and kicked as her dad lifted her up to place her on his right shoulder to continue the torture. Alex then countered and fell to the ground on her feet. She tackled Leon but he got away and jogged down stream. Alex chased him for a while until he stopped to let his baby tackle him once more. They fell to the ground and Alex playfully tugged at his hair. After tumbling in the grass they calmed down to cherish the moment. Then, Leon peered into the water with Alex on his back. They sat on the banks gazing at their reflections in the natural mirror. Then, in a tone so wise and calm, Leon spoke to his daughter.

"Alex, look at the water. It is the blood of this world. I was once told that the strong hearts of those warriors who have passed on run within the ripples of it. So whenever you are lost or afraid, speak to the water. It will soothe your heart."

They stared into the tides a little while longer until Alex broke the silence with a yawn. Leon looked at his baby on his back and stood.

"Sounds like someone's is tried. Come on. Let's go home."

_(Fade Music) (Insert "Strange Whispers" by Yoko Shimomura)_

Leon turned to head in the direction off the castle with Alex cuddled on his back. In the star lit night, a black raven flew silently over them with a device attached to it's neck. Lord Diz sat at his computers glaring at the screen as it zoomed in on the now sleeping Alex. Behind the Lord came the black hooded man with orange eyes.

"Is she the one?" the hooded man asked.

"Most defiantly. She is the one who will open the door when the time comes. But until then I believe someone else's time is up. Send for my disguise formula. We can't have him interfering in the future."

"And Axel?"

"Let him proceed his actions. The main focus now is the "Great Warrior."

The camera eerily flickered off of Alex and zoomed in on Leon.

_(Fade Music)_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_(Insert "Kairi" by Yoko Shimomura)_

Axel sat in his room crafting the fire crystal he started the night before. Every curve, every stroke he made was done with care. When the last stroke was carved he held it in the palm of his hand and burned it carefully to conceal it's beauty.

"Perfect!"

Just then Roxas walked in.

"Hi, Axel"

Axel turned to the younger boy.

"Hi, Roxas."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing importantly important. Just crafting something for a friend."

"You mean your 'girlfriend'?" teased Roxas in the same manor as Demyx.

"Roxas! C'mon. Enough with that." defended Axel trying not to blush, " She's…. just a girl…that I enjoy hanging out with."

Roxas glared at Axel with eyes that told him not to lie. Axel could no longer hold back this confession.

"Alright! Yes! Yes! I…do…have feelings for her."

"But, Axel, how? We don't have hearts to feel emotions."

"Yeah, but…it's there somehow."

"Well, are you going to give her that thing?'

"Yeah the next time we meet."

"When's that?"

"Ummm….no time soon I know. I'll do it a month after what happened today. I just hope she's alright."

_(Fade Music)_

*** Okay.......... I am gonna.....NO, NO, No, no.....I'm the director so I can't slap evil in the face then I'll have to fire myself. Darn! Well, please REVIEW and THANKS for getting this far.***


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A month has past now since the Dusk attacked. Alex have caught up on training and become a bit more obedient since then and hasn't been near the woods or the meadow. Leon has also been more aware of her locations and become a bit paranoid when ever he can't find her. Riku and Kelis are always alert but shaken at even the slightest buzz sound or flash of silvery white. All in all, the castle is in usual working order but ……………..

"Alex," called Leon to his daughter from the kitchen, "Wake up. You have to go."

Alex still snoozed in her bed. Even the morning sun banged on her eyelids for them to open as the bird's songs tried to crack open her ears. As Alex slept deeply, a surprise crept through her balcony door. The little blue creature bounced around in the room in search of food. It's big eyes landed on a sleeping Alex and began to scurry towards the bed. It cautiously but curiously crawled onto her belly and starred at her. Alex began to stir from the slightest movement the creature produced. She partially opened her eyes only for her blurry vision to bounce on the figure on top of her.

"Aw. What a dream," yawned Alex falling back into a slumber.

The creature then jumped into the air and land back on Alex causing her to snap up.

_(Insert "Laughter and Merriment" by Yoko Shimomura)_

"AHHH! STITCH!" yelled Alex in annoyance.

Stitch jumped off of Alex in his usual scurvy mode and ran towards Leon who stood at her door.

"Hi, Stitch. You hungry?" greeted Leon.

It nodded it's head greedily.

"Come on in the kitchen," said Leon as he watched the alien scramble out the door.

He turned to where Alex sat up in the bed.

"Morning sweetie. Sleep good?

"It was okay," said Alex getting out of bed.

"Well come on out. Breakfast is waiting," said Leon and he walked away.

Minutes later Alex came out ready to start the day. Before leaving her room she walked to the balcony to close the door but before she could she found herself gazing out at the open view beyond the land towards the woods.

"I'm sorry Axel but this is where I belong," sighed Alex as she closed the door.

Once finishing up in her room, Alex headed towards the kitchen. She could smell food but didn't see it and after glancing around for a second look she turned to Leon.

"Where's breakfast?"

Leon looked to where the little blue critter was lying on the table fat and plump.

"The early bird gets the worm," said Leon.

"Wow. Thanks Stitch," sighed Alex and it burped.

Soon there was a knock at the door and Leon went to answer it. Without warning, two kids raced in the door.

"Hi, Mr. Leon," greeted Riku and Kelis. They ran over to Alex.

"Umm…Hi," responded Leon closing the door.

"How many times must I come and push you out the suite? C'mon we're late!" shouted Riku.

"Well don't just stand there field trip today!," said Kelis excited. They ran to the door.

"Okay. Ready!" said Alex and she ran to the door after them.

"Alex!" called Leon.

Alex stopped in her tracks.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Stay close to the group, okay."

"Okay."

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Are you sure?" asked Leon holding up her training badge.

Alex ran over to get it. She took the badge and put it on then ran off again but once again stopped in her tracks. Alex turned back.

"Oh, I almost forgot something else."

"What did you-" started Leon but was cut off by a loving force.

Alex slammed into her father embracing him in a hug. Leon smile and kneeled down to return the love.

"I'm so proud of you," whispered Leon as they melting within the last moments before interruption.

"Aww. How sweet. Alex come on. The elevator is here," shouted Riku at the door.

Alex broke away and ran out the door.

With that, she was gone. Leon and Stitch looked on after her until Stitch's burp broke the silence. Leon looked at the still plump alien.

"I'll just fix me a sandwich."

And he walked of to the kitchen.

(_Fade Music)_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Add the final piece and….DONE! Beautiful work of art."

Axel craved the last piece on the fire sculpture. His name. Just then Roxas appeared.

"What's up, Axel?" asked Roxas in his young voice.

"Just putting my name on this."

Roxas looked at the art.

"When are you going to give it to her, again?"

"I can't wait any longer so I've decided today. I'll visit her today."

"But how? Where?"

"I'll just have to find her, Rox. Wherever she is. Then I'll take her to a cool place to give her the gift."

"So it's like a date?"

"Sort of. Got any ideas where we could go?"

"Sorry I haven't even hit puberty yet," replied Roxas.

"That's okay. I'll think of something."

"Okay, Axel. Hey, I have to go now. Gotta help Vexen in the lab.

"Alright, see ya Rox."

Roxas disappeared leaving Axel to himself.

"Now what?" sighed Axel as he leaned against a table.

_(Insert "Strange Whispers" by Yoko Shimomura.)_

"Perhaps I could be of assistance," responded a voice from the shadows.

"Who said that?" asked Axel looking into the darkness.

"Only the answer to you problem," said the voice.

Feeling threatened, Axel summoned his Chakrams.

"Where did you come from and what do you want?"

"Why no need for those, lad. You want to know where to take a special someone, don't you?

Axel's anger began to loosen.

"Yeah but-,"

"No need to thank me for you'll be thrilled yourself. I only come once with advice so listen up," explained the voice stepping from the dark.

Axel gasped as the creepy looking guy came closer. His skinny bow-legs were shaking to support his hump back. Old torn, hand-me-down clothes dangled off his short limped body as he walked with support from a cane. His rotten teeth were barely stabled in his gums and his long, dirty grey beard was tangled on his chin while only a few strands of hair survived on his head. The mans yellow eyes shot at Axel's young green ones.

"And who are you?" asked Axel as his weapons disappeared from his hands.

"That's not important, boy. What is, is where will you take your blooming flower."

Axel finally calmed down to listen to the crippled man.

"Fine. What is it?"

"There is a place not far from the meadow that run north from this world called the Great Maw."

"The Great Maw? Is it as great as you say?" teased Axel.

"Oh, it's as great as I say it is, boy, so don't underestimate it. Long ago a single boy fought a great army of Heartless. But before that, the first great battle that caused these worlds to split was there. Many brave and honest live have been wasted in that single valley and I am one of them but I'm lucky to had survived."

"Well, it sounds of interest so…why not."

The man turned and began to walk out the door but Axel called out.

"But are you sure?'

The man looked back over his humped shoulder. His grin spelled evil but certainty.

"Boy, it's to die for."

With that said the man disappeared out of the room.

(_Fade Music)_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

All the young wielders swarmed about in the Courtyard. Today was to be a day of adventure for all of them. They were taking a trip to Sunset Springs. Alex, Riku and Kelis joined the crowd of excited children.

"Wow! Can you believe this. I finally get to take a trip to Sunset Springs," celebrated Riku.

"I hear it's really beautiful when the sun set. That it looks like we have 13 suns on this earth alone," explained Kelis.

"Yeah, yeah. Forget the suns. I trying out the rides," said Riku.

"You're so emotionless and cocky," snapped Kelis

"Hey, I'm a boy. It's what we do."

"Oh stupid boys."

"You two should get married or something," said Alex putting her two cent in the conversation.

"To Kelis?. Never. She complain to much."

"I do not. I just correct and tell the truth about you."

"Too much of the truth."

"Well if I don't who will?

"I will," called and unexpected voice from behind the three.

They turned around to see Fujin and her crew.

"What do you guys want?" signed Kelis in annoyance.

"To bug you loser. It's what we do best."

"Well you need to find a new hobby," responded Riku.

Alex stood back observing everything. She wasn't in the mood to argue but Fujin looked in her direction and walked towards her.

"Well look who survived the attack," teased Fujin.

"You know about that?" asked Riku curiously.

"Every soul and bum in the Disney nation knows. They're just not saying anything," said Fujin as Riku sighed with embarrassment.

"What's the point in training if ya'll can't fight off a fleet of Nobodies. Humph, we could have had them beat within seconds."

"That's because they're 'Nobodies' themselves, ya' know," blurted Rajin as Seifer laughed.

Getting angry, Alex stood up to face Fujin.

"Listen, girl. I'm not in a arguing mood right now. I would appreciate it if you and your maggots go pester someone else."

"No that's no fun. I prefer you clowns."

Then Merlin walked towards them.

"Well save your jokes for another day," said Merlin.

He made his way to the castle bush to call everyone's attention.

"I know you all are excited about the trip today but let's try to settle down. Before we leave, there are a few things I'd like to go over. First, stay with your group buddies who ever they are. That means no wondering alone. Second, don't touch anything you can't afford. And lastly, behave. Also we have a few chaperones to assist. Now that we are familiar with everything let's get moving."

Merlin disappeared and reappeared in the direction of the castle's gates.

"Can I get everyone to form a line and move this way."

All the wielders lined up according to the person they wanted to hang with to began their day of fun.

_(Insert "Strange Whispers" by Yoko Shimomura)_

While walking out of the castle gates Alex spotted a stranger at the gates talking to the guards. The guards let him pass. As Alex walked by, the strange man shot a dangerous eerie glare at her from under his hood and turn back to his intended direction. Alex frowned and continued walking with her classmates, out the gates to Sunset Springs.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Leon cleaned up the last little bit of Stitch's mess from the kitchen. He then dismissed himself to the living room sofa to take a rest. Leon slammed sluggishly on the sofa and watched the little blue creature clean himself. After slurping and biting it's body, he began to chase his stubby tail. Leon smile at the amused alien. Then, he went into a flashback…

_(Insert "Missing You" by Yoko Shimomura)_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"C'mon, Alex. Come to Daddy," begged Leon to his first time walker.

The wobbly legged blessing stood up and began to take a step. Leon's eyes widened with love and amusement as Alex placed one foot at a time towards him with a giggling smile.

"That's it! C'mon, c'mon!"

After the first few steps she began to walk faster and faster like it wasn't her first time. Leon watched in astonishment at what he was witnessing. The she began to hop up and down laughing as she did.

"Her powers are developing," said Leon to himself.

After a few times of hopping, Alex lost balance and landed on her butt. Leon smiled and shook his head.

"Rinoa, if you could see this."

He walked over and scooped his baby up passionately and hugged her.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Leon whipped a silent tear from his eye.

"The sands of time wait on no one," said Leon to himself.

_(Fade Music)_

A knock was heard at the door and he got up to answer it. Stitch watched him with his stubby little tail in his mouth. When Leon opened the door, a messenger stood before him. He looked down to where the chubby man met his abdomen.

"Good day, resident Leonhart," spoke the messenger in his formal tone. Leon nodded. "I have a visitor who has asked to speak with you , sir."

Leon listened in silence, wondering who it could be.

_(Insert "Strange Whispers" by Yoko Shimomura)_

"He introduce himself as --" the messenger was cut off by the visitor.

"It's quite known that the introduction is accepted but I will take it from here," said the creepy man stepping from behind the messenger. He was the same man who had visit Axel.

The messenger gave the man a confirmed look and backed back to walk away. After the messenger had left from hearing range the strange man turned to Leon. Leon's heart dropped a half an inch with fear as the stranger's piercing, rotten eyes shot back at him. Stitch the became suspicious as he walked to the door with caution to see who was outside it.

"And you are?" asked Leon with an unsure but firm look. Stitch rose to a serious mode.

"Oh the rudeness of my soul, sir. Allow me to say that the name is not of importance but what is, is your future." explained the creepy man.

Leon felt a bit offended by the stranger not addressing himself but yet he knew his name.

"My future? What are you some kind of a fortune teller that's trying to make a quick munny?"

"I will get paid all I ever wanted but now the focus is on you."

"I'm not interest?"

Leon sighed and began to close the door.

"Fine. Who cares of what will become of Alex."

Leon's heart jumped and he swung the door back open. Stitch came closer with a threaten posture.

"What?"

"Shall I explain?" asked the man with a crooked grin.

Leon thought for a moment but before he could answer the man cried out in pain. Leon looked down to discover the little blue creature biting at the man's boney leg.

"Stitch!" shouted Leon shocked as he reached for him, "I'm so sorry, sir."

Leon pulled Stitch away from the man but he kept trying to attack. Stitch struggled to escape Leon's grip.

"I really can't say why he bit you," explained Leon to the man in pain.

"It's fine, just let me rest. My leg is in pain," cried the stranger desperately.

"Yes. Come in, sir," said Leon with Stitch still struggling in his arms.

As the man walked pass, he smiled his yellow toothy grin that only Stitch saw. Stitch growled at him but he walked on. After looking down the hall, Leon put Stitch outside the door. He tried to dash past him to get back inside to the man but Leon blocked him.

"Stitch, this is important. Go chase birds or something."

Leon closed the door gently. Stitch wined and scratched on the door. He then turned away and scurried down the hall.

_(Fade Music)_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The young wielders finally reached the entrance of Sunset Springs. They all crowded the gates completely blocking the way.

Once in the gates, Alex, Riku, and Kelis stood amazed. The sunset wasn't the only beauty that symbolized the park. The land was as magical and glorious as anything they had ever imagined. Grass glisten like the sea, falling water like mirrors, scenery like a painting, ect. Riku's thoughts were no longer on the rides the park had to offer but it's natural beauty.

"Well, lets do something," said Kelis still taken away by the park's enchantment.

The friends wondered down a path to find a spot to settle first. After walking half the park, they found a spot under a large oak tree on the far side of the park. It was pretty much isolated from anything else. Alex sat on a rock, Kelis laid on the out on the soft grass and Riku tried to climb the massive tree.

"I never though I'd be so moved by beauty. It almost make me feel like a girl," explained Riku, wrapping himself around a branch.

Kelis looked up at him from below.

"Sometimes you complain like one," teased Kelis.

Riku peered down at her from the branch he was laying on.

"You know, it's a beautiful day so I'm gonna let that slide."

He then looked over at Alex sitting quietly on the rock. She starred down at the ground with the expression of loneliness on her face.

"Awww. What's bugging ya', Alex?" asked Riku.

Alex looked up at him then back down at the rich grass.

"C'mon, Alex," said Riku jumping down from the tree, "You're not mad about that "Nobody" thing Fujin was teasing us about are you?"

"No. I can care less about that. It's nothing," explained Alex coldly.

"Well stop looking sad. You're making me depressed."

"Seriously. You've been sad for a while now. You should seek help," suggested Kelis as she got up to take place beside Riku.

They looked at Alex laying belly down on the rock.

"I'm not sad. I'm…Just not full of energy," explained Alex turning away from her friends.

"You know. The last time I saw you smile was the day we met Axel," said Kelis.

Alex snapped into a lively mode.

"I just wonder when the next time we will meet."

"Is that's what's bothering you? Man, you should let that backstabbing freak go. He tried to kill us Alex," explained Riku caring less for the subject.

Alex turned to snap at Riku.

"He's not a backstabbing freak and he didn't try to kill us! You should learn what you're talking about!"

Clearly her tone wasn't friendly and Riku and Kelis stood shocked and scared by her action. Alex then calmed back down.

"Sorry," said Alex.

"Ummm. It's okay," replied a speechless Riku.

Alex turned her head away from them.

"I just wish you would understand him."

"Well, I can't understand someone I barely know, Alex. Maybe he didn't try to kill us but the attack came from some where," explained Riku.

"Yeah. Maybe so."

Silence fell among them for a while. Then Kelis spoke.

"Well, let's not waste time thinking about the past when we have the present to enjoy. Just a few more hours 'til we leave so let's have fun!"

"Right," agreed Riku, "C'mon, Alex."

She turned to them.

"Um, I'll catch up in a sec. I have to catch up with my mind first."

"Okay. I'll get a you a Sea Salt Ice Cream Bar," said Riku as he headed off with Kelis.

Once out of sight, Alex sighed and looked up at the sky. Her thoughts lost in the clouds. Up in the sky, she saw a cloud shaped as a Keyblade. She sighed once more and rolled over on her belly to stare at the ground. Just then Alex heard a noise coming from the tree. She turned to the massive tree and began to walk over with caution. Once there she searched around t it's trunk but nothing was there then she heard it again.

"Hey, Alex, up here," cried a voice.

Alex looked up to the sound and it jumped down from the tree startling Alex.

"Axel, you're here!" shouted Alex as she excitedly jumped towards him.

They bounced around each other to test the excitement.

"What happened to you? I thought we'd never meet again," screeched Alex.

"Well I just…Oh, I don't know."

"What are you doing and…how did you find me?" asked Alex calming down.

"Oh, I have my ways. Hey, I wanted to take you to this great place!"

Alex laughed and starred into Axel's green eyes.

"But, I am in a great place. Well now that you are here."

Axel starred back into her brown ones but a blush broke the stare.

"Ummmm…yeah, well…even greater. So c'mon!" Jumped Axel and opened a dark portal. "It's not far from here."

Alex looked back to where her friends had gone then back at Axel.

"Well…they won't miss me. I won't be gone that long anyway."

They walked into the portal and it disappeared. Just then Riku and Kelis came back to the spot with the ice cream.

"Hey, where is she?" Asked Kelis.

"Like I know," said Riku holding Alex's ice cream and eating his own.

"She probably wised up to the fun. Let's go find her. Bet she's on that roller coaster ride."

"Well, until we find her I'm gonna put her ice cream in a safe keeping, " said Riku, hinting to his stomach.

"You're so fat."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_(Insert "Hesitation" by Yoko Shimomura)_

Leon paced around nervously. The strange man had just left but for what reason did her come. Nothing made sense to Leon. Suddenly the door was knocked on and he rushed to open it only to revile Yuffie and Cloud on the other side.

"Hi Leon. We were just seeing what was up with ya," greeted Yuffie.

Leon turned around furiously.

"A lot! To much right now!"

"Did we… come at a bad time?" asked Yuffie as Cloud and her enter the suite, closing the door.

"Good, bad, I don't know," said Leon as he plopped himself on the sofa.

"Leon, what's wrong?" commanded Cloud, seeing that this was serious.

They stood around waiting for the lion warrior to answer. He sat on the sofa trying to explain.

"This, guy, came and left just a few minutes ago," Leon paused and sighed. "He was talking about Alex."

"What did he say?" asked Yuffie becoming more concerned.

"I'm not sure. He was talking in riddles so I'm not quite sure but they seemed like threatening riddles."

"What did he look like?" asked Cloud.

"He was an old man. Very boney, short and lanky. Arced back, yellow rotten teeth and eyes."

"He sounds threatening," said Cloud.

"Hey I saw that guy leaving the Castle," said Yuffie "Man...health care's some crap these days."

"Any idea who?" asked Cloud.

"No but very…Unusual."

Leon's head snapped up.

"Very unusual, indeed," started Leon.

"Leon, what is it?" Cloud standing near him in a calm posture.

"Stitch! He had sensed something strange about the man but I was a fool not to listen," stated Leon realizing his mistake. "Bit the guy's leg, he did. But I was too taken away by the mentioning of my daughter that I sent the fella' away. I feel terrible."

"You don't think he know about her being the prophet do you?" asked Cloud.

"Maybe. I'm not sure. I knew she'd be in this danger from the time she was born but not this soon," said Leon.

"Well Leon, it's not to late. We'll just have to go find Alexia and make sure she's back here safe. Since you feel she's in danger and all," sprouted Yuffie.

_(Fade Music)_

"Great," started Cloud, "Now all we have to do is find out where she is."

"She's with the training group at Sunset Springs," said Leon, standing to his feet.

"Alright. Let's get going," ordered Cloud and he dashed out the door.

_(Insert "Friends in my Heart" by Yoko Shimomura)_

Yuffie was about to dash after him but Leon held her back.

"Yuffie?"

She turned to her friend. His filled with compassion of regret and thanks. Yuffie could sense the trouble in them so she eased the warrior.

"Hey, that's what friends are for," said Yuffie, putting a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Right. You guys will always be my friends in heart."

Yuffie and Leon smiled.

"And you too."

They paused for a slight second then snapped back into the situation.

"Now c'mon!"

They then dashed out the door and down the hall. On the way, Donald and Goofy were nearly knocked down by the rushing Duo. Donald spun around and landed on his bottom.

"Hey!" He screeched, "What's the big rush?" He gave the running pair an evil stare.

"Sorry. Important stuff," Yuffie yelled as she continued with Leon.

"What could be more important than good manners," said Donald folding his arms.

"Yah know Donald," started Goofy, "They're probably on their way to the festival at Sunset Springs I was telling ya 'bout. Must be excite'n." He chuckled.

"Oooh, Goofy!" shouted Donald, "for the last time, I'm not going to that stupid festival."

"Well, guess ya gonna 'ave to miss out on the Sea Salt Ice Cream Contest. Heard the winner who eats the most the quickest win 500 Munnys."

Donald switched from his arrogant made and perked up. He loved Sea Salt Ice Cream and to do nothing but eat them and get paid was the perfect reason for him to go.

"Alright, alright. I'll go already."

"You'll love it, Donald. Heard it was to die for."

_(Fade Music)_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The little blue creature ran swiftly into the park undetected by authorities. He sniffed around paying no mind to the scrambling people that trotted past. Stitch sniffed for the scent of Alex. His nose then landed on the sweet smell of a cherry pie. For a second there, Stitch was nearly taken away by the temptation but snapped back to his mission. At a slow paste he sniffed the ground cautiously until his nose twitched with a familiar scent. Faster and faster 'til his nose led him down a path. No longer did he sniff but ran to where he might find Alex. Finally at the spot where Alex was last standing, Stitch stopped and looked around. No sign of her or her friends. He sat and whimpered with disappointment. Then his nose twitched again with the scent of Alex and he quick aroused to continue. Stitch's nose had led him a little far east from the park to a large gorge that stretched wide. He looked over the edge to where deep, large rocks spilled on the side. Crawling down the rocks halfway, Stitch sniffed the air then finally found what he was looking for.

Alex and Axel stood in the middle of the Great Maw which is known as Victory Valley. Suddenly a dark corridor appeared at the top of the highest peak of the maw. It was none other than the creepy old man who had visited Axel and Leon. He stood, looking down at the two and waiting on the right moment. Stitch growled at the man from the other side. He then scurried back up he rocks to warn of the danger.

Down in the maw, Alex and Axel walked on the rare purple ground. Little life was there to be seen. Only the few grass blades that sprouted around a tall, sharp rock in the middle.

"Wow," gasped Alex, taken away by how deep and wide the maw was, "It's huge!"

"You like?"

"Yeah," said Alex as she looked up at the high walls, "Whoa, hate for someone to fall this deep. Scary."

Axel walked a little away with his back turned to Alex as she continued to look up. He wondered what to say if he wanted to give Alex the fire crystal he sculpted. Although he couldn't feel but this feeling he felt were much like butterflies. Alex then turned to him.

"Axel, what's up?

"Nothing. Just thinking," said Axel smoothly and he turned back to face her.

"Why exactly are we here?" asked Alex as she approached him.

Axel scratched the back of his head.

"Well…um…Alex you're a good friend and all and it's like…I just wanted to show a little appreciation so…. I- I made you this."

Axel whipped out the fire crystal. Alex's big brown eyes grew bigger with amazement.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's yours."

She took the crystal with the fire burning inside warmly.

"As long as I still exist the fire will burn inside."

Alex looked up at Axel with a playful love. Axel glanced at her then away with his green sadfires.

"Thanks, Axel but I don't understand. Why didn't you give it to me at Sunset Springs? Wasn't it a great place? I mean this is too but…. you know."

"Yeah but this place has history," started Axel, " I was told that many battles were fought here but before those battles a single boy fought a great army of heartless here."

"Oh, cool!" shouted Alex as her voice echoed through the maw loudly.

They stood and waited for it to die down. Axel laughed.

"Is that the best you've got?" said Axel. "Mine can echo longer."

"Whatever. Try!"

Axel cuffed his mouth and yell out.

"I'm better than Alex!" echoed Axel's five second long voice. Alex then followed.

"Yeah better at losing!"

"Maybe 'cuz I let her win!"

"I wonder why!"

"Because I love her!" echoed Axel as he covered his mouth completely after realizing what had slipped out. It was indeed the longest and loudest echo.

Alex stopped in curiosity as Axel stood in awkwardness. She walked over to him but he turned away in embarrassment.

"Well….it defiantly was the longest echo," said Alex.

"But you know what?"

Axel glanced at her.

"I love you, too."

Axel starred up in shock and into her pretty smiling eyes.

"Well," giggled Axel, "I knew you would."

The two stood passionately but the old man on the peak starred down in discuss although still proud that his plan was about to take action. He lifted his arms and down in the maw a black hole appeared. Out of the hole poured hundreds of large heartless beast. He had summoned Assault Riders. They began stampeding through the long large maw towards the new couple.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Back at Sunset Springs, all of the young wielders were gathered to return back to the castle. Merlin called the roll and Riku and Kelis began to worry. They thought that they would have seen Alex alone the way but they hadn't seen her since they last left her. When Merlin called her name their hearts dropped.

"Alexia Leonhart! Alexia Leonhart!" called Merlin but no answer.

Just then Leon, Cloud and Yuffie pushed through the crowd of wielders. Riku and Kelis also pushed forward. They knew that if Leon had to come this far from the castle something was up.

"Where is Alex?!" asked Leon worried with shaken breath.

Riku and Kelis stepped forward.

"We haven't seen her since," spoke Riku.

Yuffie looked down at Leon's summon gem.

"Leon!" shouted Yuffie pointing down at it.

He looked down and his heart skipped a beat. Stitch then pushed his way through and began tugging at Leon, urging him to follow. He quickly drew his gun blade and dashed after Stitch along with Cloud and Yuffie. Merlin and the other chaperones followed as well leaving the other young ones no choice but to do the same.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

They trotted carelessly through the maw, kicking up the loss purple gravel as they drew nearer to their unaware victims. In the mean time, Alex and Axel did their normal routine of play. Until Alex's ear aroused to the motion of rocks trembling and turned to Axel who was biting her neck like a playful kitten.

"Do you hear something?" asked Alex looking in the direction of the noise.

Axel continued to bite. "You're not going to fool me this time, Alex."

"No, seriously, listen," said Alex getting up as Axel slid off of her.

_(Insert either "To Die For" by Han Zimmer or "Fahrenheit" by Intermediate Music.)_

She walked a little closer as Axel looked at the direction. With a little more patience, he too began to feel the vibrations and stood next to his new girlfriend.

Soon the mystery came into sight, charging angrily towards them with their spheres drawn back. Axel realized the threat and he grabbed Alex by the hand.

"Assault Riders! Run!"

Off they ran down the long maw with the large Sagittarius Heartless trotting behind. Not many seconds passed before they were separated by the rushing foes. In the dust, Axel tried looking for her but suddenly he was grabbed from behind, injected with a needle and carried into a dark portal. Not far Alex raced up the tall rock that was in the center of the maw. For now, it would have to due until the river off endless beast pass--hopefully.

She held on for life but the tramping of the thunder hooves were slowly shattering the tall rocky ladder.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

In no time, Stitch had lead them back to a heart racing thriller. Leon desperately slid to the edge of the rocky maw peaks and starred deep down into the gorge for his helpless daughter. With his ex-solider trained eyes, Cloud then spotted Alex clenching on to the very tip of the sharp rock.

"Leon, the rock!" shouted Cloud.

"Alex, hang on!"

She yelled out as a piece of the crumbling rock slipped from under her.

With adrenaline pumping, Leon, Cloud and Yuffie bolted over the side of the canyon's rocks in to the stampede. As soon as they hit the crowd, Yuffie tried to fight her way through but in a split second she was tackled by three of the monsters and tossed her off to the side where she collided into the rocks causing some to fall down on her. The creepy man smiled to his amusement. Leon and Cloud still raced for the tall rock in the middle of the gorge. Leon furiously slashed at every one of the beast in his way as he struggled to see his way through the flying gravel and dust. Cloud sped over on the backs of the heartless to get a better view. He called down to Leon from on top of one of the beast.

"Leon, Straight ahead!"

Cloud then noticed the heartless started to crash into the rock as they passed in attempt to make it collapse. Cloud jumped swiftly from one heartless to the next to reach the rock. Alex knew that just a few more blows and she would be one with the ground. Cloud then stumbled onto the base of the slanting rock but from the corner of his eyes saw another Rider reared back, attempting to break the rock. Without hesitating, he angled his Buster Sword and zoomed towards the beast, slicing it down the center. Suddenly he fell completely out as if some dark magic had paralyzed him as the dust chocked his oxygen.

Then, out of the mist, Leon dashed up the rock but seconds after, a Rider crashed into it shattering it completely. Leon skipped up the falling pieces just in time to catch his frighten little girl. He broke their fall by countering one knee on the ground but he quickly sprung out the way of the sharp rocks that fell like daggers into the ground. The old man clenched his teeth in disappointment as he was sure that should have killed him.

Leon ran towards the side of the maw securing his baby tightly in one arm and slashing heartless with his sword in the other. He dashed up the side to place Alex and himself onto a short peak. Just after putting Alex safely down, a weak spot released Leon back into the herd of heartless where one hit hard into his abdomen and carried him a little further from Alex near the high peak.

"Daddy!" shouted Alex as she reached down only to find that he wasn't within distance. She franticly searched from above. A minute later and a minute to soon, Leon flung himself onto the walls of the maw, using his Gunblade to climb as Merlin and the other young wielders arrived to witness it from the other side.

Alex smiled brightly and watched as he hoist himself up. With every stab of the blade, Leon was pulling his damaged body closer to the top of the tallest peak in the maw. His abdomen was terribly torn in the inside but with all his strength, he managed to make it to the top. He finally climbed over the top, leaving his blade stuck over the edge and collapsed on the ground clenching his painful center. Suddenly a dark portal appeared and the boney man crept out. Leon looked up in shock at the man standing above him. He grinned, then shockingly grabbed Leon by the neck with one arm and jacked him into the air. Unable to breathe, Leon struggled at the man's surprising strength. His fingers dug deeper into his neck with every squeeze. Before his eyes, the creepy old man transformed into Lord Diz. Face to face with evil, Leon's fear face turned to fierceness as he looked him in his visible eye. Over the edge no one, not even Alex could see. Lord Diz looked at Leon with much hate but amusement.

"She belong to me," growled the Lord as his smirk spread.

With that said, the Lord hastily tossed Leon ninety feet off the cliff into the stampeding Assault Riders. Upon seeing this, it seemed as though time was slowing down as Alex, Merlin, Riku, Kelis, the young wielders, Donald, Goofy, Stitch and even the awakened Yuffie and Cloud watched in horror as the Great Lion Warrior dropped like rain to his death. Alex could feel her heart in her eardrums as she screamed out.

"LEON!!!!!" cried Cloud.

"DAAAAAAADDDDY!" cried Alex.

But the sands of time wait on no one. Leon had fatally disappeared into the dust below. Without hesitating Alex slid down from the peak at the very end of the stampede.

(_Fade Music)_

_(Insert "Oogway Ascends" by Hans Zimmer)_

She scrambled about on the ground as the dust from the stampede died down. Coughing, shaking and even crying she called out hoping there would be a response.

"Daddy?!"

No response.

"Daddy?! Please…. where are you?!" cried Alex.

It was getting dark, cold and eerie in the maw. The search had just begun but it seemed like days to Alex. Suddenly, when not paying attention to where see was walking, she tripped backwards on what felt like a log. As the dust cleared around her, she found that it wasn't a log but none other than her motionless father.

"Daddy?" whispered Alex as she scrambled to her feet.

Almost scared to touch him, She shook him cautiously in hopes of movement. Unfortunately, the only moving he did was cause by her gentle force.

"Daddy? C'mon… get up. The stampede is over," cried Alex as she began to shake him even hard. But once again no response. Beginning to panic, Alex desperately tried to pick her father up and when that failed she tried to drag him to his feet but couldn't budge his massive weight. Tears swelled in her eyes as she continued to try.

"Daddy, please, get up! We can get you to a hospital and every…everything is gonna be alright," cried Alex.

She tugged one last time then stopped to view his lifeless body lying belly down. Weaken from fear she collapsed by his side as the tears formed a river down her face. Every memory, every joy, and every word ever shared with Leon, her father, the Great Lion Warrior, came flooding back to her. Feeling a chill, she slowly lifted his arm and crawled up close beside him to feel the last bit of warmth he could offer. She laid face to face with him, wishing to look him in the eyes but hoping he could hear her.

"Daddy….I'm sorry," mumbled Alex in tears.

Overwhelmed with emotions, she slowly tucked her little head under his chin and melted within his dead embrace. She ignored the many voices calling their names. As night drew near, the once beautiful sunset was now dark and gloomy, signaling the end of a mighty warrior's heroic life.

_(Fade Music)_

**** Please Leon lovers do not plant bombs in my email (if that's possible). It broke my heart to do that but everyone have moments they aren't proud of....I just have more than everyone else. Well stay tuned for chapter seven. It's a tribute video for Leon and it tells what happened after this. So you can find in on youtube when I post instuctions in chapter seven. So please don't just skip to chapter 8 you'll miss a lot. Thanks and Review.****


	8. Chapter 7: Tribute Video

**Chapter 7 (youtube chapter)**

First off, I would like to thank EVERYONE who has stuck by me a my first story and read much of the previous chapters. Leon lovers, I am sorry if the last chapter was heartbreaking and if you want to kill please don't try. I have many more chapters to upload and the show must go on.

It is nearing the time Alex is growing so if you are tried of reading a little kid's part you are about to be a teenager. (yah!) So there is no written chapter seven instead it is on video- on you tube. I decided to kind of take a different approach and use so visionary stuffs and give your imaginations a break.

Chapter seven is basically a tribute video for Leon and tell all that happen in between the years since his death. I've stayed up late nights trying to perfect the tribute for my readers so all I ask is that you DO NOT just skip to the next chapter (have some symphony for Leon), REVIEW and COMMENT to let me know how I'm doing, and ENJOY! I love to see a happy audience. I will try to post the link to the video but if that fail all hope is not lost. Please try the different methods below.

1) The Link: **(Note: There's a space between ". youtube" & ". com" connect them.)**

http://www. youtube. com/watch?v=4S_4qNd-uhY

2) Copy and paste or type in Youtube's search browser:

"Lost Warrior Princess" Chapter 7: Leon Tribute

3) Find Me:

http: //www. youtube. com/user/axelstruelove **OR** axelstruelove

4) I don't know what else to do. 1 of the 3 have to work.

If you look for the links, you'll have to connect the large spaces in the address line because fanfiction won't allow posting of another website. Thanks you sooooooooooo much and umm…. try not to get side tracked on youtube at least before you watch the chapter. Let me know! Peace. ^-^


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**To all of the readers of my fanfic out there, I am soooooooooooo sorry for the year long wait. Life took it's toll and i've been writing for other things but anyway. Here is another chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

_(Insert "End of the World" by Yoko Shimomura)_

_Alex ran fiercely through the dark, slashing at the Shadow Heartless that taunted her. The eerie, cold wind whaled around her body with the shadows coming in hoarded numbers. Alex continued to slash her foes. Now surrounded with heartless on every side, she stood near exhaustion but was still ready to fight to the end. One heartless jumped, she slashed, then another, she slashed and eyed them at every angle. Suddenly, a burst of fire consumed the heartless in form of a circle around her as she shielded herself. When the smoke faded, Alex cautiously recovered to normal stance to discover all of nothing before her. Everything was completely dark as she was the only glow of light. Surprisingly, her ears were haunted by a faint struggling voice from behind. She turned to it and there in the distance, a glowing figure laid on the ground motionless as she began to rush toward it._

"_Sir? Sir?" yelled Alex now running toward the figure._

_Nearing close, almost there, Alex came within feets of the figure until a sudden burst of greenish yellow fire formed a deep, long pit behind it. Alex slid in her tracks as she stopped to shield herself once again from the unexpected light. Then another figure appeared before her. She could not see exactly what the second figure was as it picked up the figure laying on the ground. Once in the air, Alex's heart skipped, her breath shortened, eyes widened and skin grew cold, all performed out of shocking fear as she witnessed none other than her father, Squall Leonhart, The Great Lion Warrior, being man handled before her. She soaked in her nerves long enough before he was tossed over the edge into the deep fiery pit._

"_Daddy!" snapped Alex as she ran passed the unknown figure to peer over the edge in the deep gorge. _

_She franticly landed on her stomach to try and catch the fallen soldier but all she caught was the last glimpse of her father before he disappeared into the rushing eyes below. She turned back to the unknown figure and looked him in the visible eye as he smiled._

"_You will be next," said the figure._

_Then there was a flash of light and all disappeared._

Alex snapped her eyes open with a cold chill running through her body. Her room dimly lit by the lights outside which cast a shadow on the furniture. It has been eleven years since Leon died and she's still feeling the effects of that critical day like it just happened. Now eighteen, Alex is nearing her time at the castle. She rolled over to face the clock on the wall that read four AM. Unable to go back to sleep, she slowly got up to go to the bathroom and start the day early.

_(Fade Music)_

Once finished with hygiene, she sat at the kitchen table at five thirty A.M, alone in the dimly lit suite with nothing but a glass of water to calm her throbbing head. Deep in thoughts and sore to the core, it took her a little bit to notice that the door was being knocked on. Snapping out of her trance, she went to open the door to revile someone standing on the other side.

Alex dully look the boy in his bluish green eyes. He stood just a bit taller than Alex and his teenage toned muscle were more visible than her's. He stood in a white and yellow vest with his gloved hand half way tucked in the blue jean sweats.

"Just the same routine, huh?" said the boy.

Alex stepped from the door and motioned him to come in. Riku walked in and closed the door behind as Alex went back to the table to sit.

"I assume you just got up," said Riku taking a seat as she sipped some water.

"Actually an hour and thirty minutes ago."

"So, since four o'clock? That's odd. Normally you'd sleep 'til noon."

Alex sighed and sipped her water hesitantly.

"It happened again."

"The raining monkeys?"

"No. The…," she paused again and Riku got the hint.

"Oh, the dream."

"No. The nightmare. It seems like every year, for the past nine years around this time, I have the same vision and I always wake up at exactly four in the morning. And to top it off I'm feeling sick again like my head is tingling. It's haunting me."

"Well, dreams are connected to the future they say and as for your body, you are just stressed. It'll pass.

They sat in silence for a while.

"You should um…open the curtains or something. It's creepy in here. Keep it any darker and Kelis and I will have to ship you to the nut house," said Riku getting up to open the blinds.

Alex smiled and chuckled at his comment.

"Ha, nut house. I thought I was already there," said Alex taking another sip of water to ease her headache.

"Yeah, well, it can get worse."

"Where is Kelis, anyway? Haven't seen her since two days ago."

"Well, if you would have been out of the suite for two days you'd know that she has been preparing for our Graduation Ceremony, Graduation, and your holiday."

"I'm not doing it," said Alex coldly.

"C'mon that's fool's talk. Why miss something you've spent years training for?"

"No. Not that…'The Day of the Lion.' That cursed day."

Riku sat relaxed in his chair.

"It's still getting to you. Alex that's a day to remember your dad not shame upon what happened. Besides, the Graduation Ceremony is on that day so you can't miss it."

"Then I just won't graduate."

"And you'll forever be here. I'm no expert but I'm sure your dad wouldn't want that."

"Neither did he want death."

Riku sighed and got up.

"Well, hey…..It's six A.M and I'm going to go goof around the castle. We should be enjoying our last days. After we graduate, no telling what crazy assignment will tear us apart."

They walked over to the door. Just after opening it Riku turned back to Alex.

"And I better see you later on or I'll come back here with a tow truck and pull you out," said Riku playfully.

Alex smiled dully.

"And its gone be sitting on bricks by the time you finish."

"Alright. See ya', Alex."

_(Insert "Riku" by Yoko Shimomura)_

After Riku walked out, Alex closed the door and leaned against it. This was going to be a hell week for the young wielder. So much is happening in so little time. The Graduation Ceremony which is no more than like prom, The Graduation which is the awarding of the Keyblade bearer after so long. But the worst day Alex was hoping to avoid was _'The Day of the Lion._' The holiday which was awarded by King Mickey to her father, Leon, for much of his hard work and commitment to defending and helping restore the Disney Nation. There was also a day for the former Keyblade bearer, Sora, but that would be later in the year. Alex just wanted to get this week off her chest.

She scrambled in her room to find an attire to put on after two days of being stuffed in the suite. Just after she was done getting dressed, Alex accessorized. She reached for her wielder's badge to put it on her neck but it fell on the floor. After picking it up the thin lantern got caught on the dresser knob and snapped.

"Darn," said Alex as she looked at the badge.

She had to find another lasso to put on her badge and after searching every drawer in her room, kitchen, living area and bath with no luck of finding a replacement there was only one last place to check. The master bedroom where her father use to dwell. Never has she dared after that day to ever enter the room. She cleans it up but other than that she never uses it and keeps the door closed. She opened the rarely seen room and walked in cautiously, fearing the memories it be held. All she wanted to do was find a string and get out so she went to the dresser. No luck there, then she checked the wardrobe of all of Leon's military suits and additional dress ware. Nothing really appealing to her so she was about to close the door until something caught her attention. There, at the bottom of the wardrobe laid a hidden door. She hesitantly opened it to see what was inside after so long. She can't even remember the last time she was in it. A little cloud of dust shot up as she pulled back the lid. After the dust cleared up it reviled old newspaper articles, documents, photos and other unique stuff. Alex scrambles through a couple of things before picking up a photo. It was the same as her locket photo of her baby self, Leon and mother Rinoa only bigger. Sadness began to devour her as she thought of a family she once had and what could have been. Just as a tear was forming, her eyes focused on something else and she sat down the picture to get to the little glowing light under all the junk. With every paper that was moved the light got larger and larger until Alex was starring at it. The before her was none other than a fire crystal. Alex had seen this before but where and by whom was it giving? She picked up the crystal to examine it. It felt warm upon its touch and quite comfortable to hold. As her fingers rolled around the object she felt a carving in the side. Her tips ran over what felt like the letter "A" then "X" until she flipped it over and it read "Axel".

"Axel?" said Alex questioning herself.

She experienced an empty spot within her thoughts but at the same time something clanged to it. She had heard this name before but could not picture who, where, and how? Soon there was a knock at the door and Alex reburied all of the possessions. She ran to the suite door and opened it to revile Kelis on the other side.

_(Fade Music)_

"Alex!" said Kelis surprised.

"Hi…um…Riku just left about thirty minutes ago."

"I'm not looking for Riku it's you I'm after," said Kelis rushing in the door, "Where have you been? It's been two days."

Alex was about the say something but Kelis keep talking.

"Never mind that question. We've got shopping to do."

"Shopping?"

"Yes, aren't you excited? We've been waiting years for this day to come. Our Graduation Ceremony and Graduation and I'm confident that I am going to be selected as the Magic Staff Server!"

"Yeah, but…."

"The store opens in another hour so we better get going! There's going to be a line of those neck rolling girls if we don't hurry."

With that said, Kelis shoved Alex out the door, grabbed her hand and they ran off down the hall.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Alex and Kelis arrived in Downtown Disney and walked up to the Princess Bridal, an expensive store of gowns and tux. There was a mob outside the place with young graduating wielders ready to be let in. They paced their way through half of the crowd.

"Oh, man. I've been saving up for this day," said Kelis excited.

"Well…um…it is pretty expensive," said Alex looking around through the mob.

"What are you complaining about? You could practically own half the store."

"Yeah, well…I choose the simple life."

"Well there's nothing wrong with being pampered every once in a while, Alex. Besides you work too hard."

"Yeah and she's very good at what she do. Which is hiding," said a familiar voice.

Alex and Kelis turned behind them to see Fujin and her crew.

"Just turn back around Alex," said Kelis trying to turn Alex around with her, "Their only roaches. You know how bad they are this time of year."

"Excuse me. For your last name to be Washtower you shouldn't be saying anything. It's a wonder why you aren't the first person in line. You desperately need a makeover."

"You're not the first class goody shoes either," argued Kelis. Then Alex stepped in unpredictable aggressive.

"You know, Fujin, for someone who claims she train a lot you sure don't have any muscles," said Alex.

"Oh, now the shadow of darkness appears. I'm surprised "train" is even in your dictionary. It should be illegal for you to use that word."

"It should also be illegal for you to show your face in public 'cause ya' to damn ugly."

Fujin was clearly getting upset as Kelis stood shocked.

"Well it should be illegal for you to live upon the grace of the Disney Nation."

"Un- huh, Yeah. Well, until they decide otherwise, I'll suggest using that dress money to buy yourself some Botox. One of your wrinkles just waved at me."

Kelis burst out with laughter as Alex flamed Fujin. Ever Seifer and Rajin were snickering.

Fujin snapped.

"You should buy some Lethal Injection and kill yourself as a graduation gift. Considering the fact you killed your father."

At this Alex felt furious but she stayed calm. Then in the blink of an eye she delivered a forceful blow to Fujin's face, knocking her on the ground. The crowd around them stopped to briefly see what happened. She quickly got to her feet and was about to hit Alex but Seifer and Rajin held back as Alex firmly stood her ground.

"C'mon, Fujin you'll get expelled before the big day," said Seifer grabbing her.

"Yeah, ya' know"

Fujin stopped struggling and snatched her arms away from the guys. She furiously starred at Alex.

"This isn't over," snapped Fujin.

"Why would I want it to be? It just begun," smiled Alex.

Fujin snorted and walked off followed by the crew as the crowd went back to the usual.

Kelis still stood in shock as Alex eyed Fujin leaving. She turned to Alex.

"Wow. What was that?" asked Kelis.

"Nine long years I've been waiting to do that. I'm getting tired of her."

"Yeah and it only took nine seconds to put it to action. Good Job."

"Thanks."

Just then, the store opened and the crowd of boys and girls rushed in. Alex and Kelis walked in just after the last few people. They stopped at the entrance to observe the places luxurious feel.

"Oh, my….Kingdom Hearts," gasped Kelis. Alex looked at her.

"Kingdom Hearts?"

"Nothing," said Kelis and she walked over to a pink gown.

"Only the Disney Princesses could afford this luxury stuff, said Kelis taking it off the rack and holding it to her body.

"Yeah well, we're not Disney Princesses only wielders," commented Alex.

"Well, you're like one."

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon, Alex. I'm sure you know. The Great Lion Warrior's daughter. It's sort of like you're… a princess warrior or warrior princess."

"Well…I haven't done anything to earn that high of title. No more than kill the Lion Warrior," said Alex in a sad tone.

Kelis put the dress back on the rack and turned to Alex.

"C'mon, now. Every year we go through this. You didn't kill him. He died for you."

"For my ignorance."

"Hey. I know that day is coming but this time it's going to be about fun, okay? Not hiding out and moping in your suite."

"I guess," sighed Alex.

"Now, let's go and find you a dress."

They went off into the somewhat crowded store. After much searching, fitting and comparing the girls were finally ready to check out. Only a few people stood before them.

"Training really did wonders. After the last holiday pounds I'm surprised my dress fit perfectly," said Kelis.

"Do you think…um…maybe I have I bit too much muscle and hips for mine?" asked Alex in an unsure tone.

"Na. You're shape is perfect and full. It's not like you're some ripped macho man or something. Just a little extra meat."

"Well, I'm much of a tomboy so it sort didn't look feminine."

"Trust me, Alex. Feminine enough."

Kelis and Alex put their items on the counter for the clerk, Gillian, to ring up the gowns.

"Hi, how are you today?" asked the clerk as she rung up Kelis' gown. Kelis nodded with delight.

"Is that all I can get for you today?"

"Yes ma'am. This is fine."

"Okay. The total is 1359 munnys."

Kelis reached into her bag to pull out half of the change and began counting it.

"Awww. I'm 257 munnys short."

'That's okay," said Alex "I'll just pay it all for you. Here, can you ring this dress up, too?"

She reached into her pocket to pull out a card and she handed it to the clerk. Gillian took the card and looked at the name on it.

"Alexia Leonhart? The Great Lion Warrior's daughter? Gosh what a wonder to see you in person for the first time. You should come here often. Did the dress fit nicely?"

"Yeah. It was nice."

"We have a princess special going on exclusively for the Disney Princesses. You purchase one dress and get the other half off. Also any pair of shoes to go with each dress and a matching hand bag for free."

Alex looked confused.

"Um. That's nice but you must be mistaking. I'm not a Disney princess. I'm not a princess of any sort. Anyway I'm a graduating wielder so we get discounts for graduation."

"But you are Alexia Leonhart, right?"

Alex hesitantly nodded.

"Then you are, well, an honorary princess. Besides the wielders discount is nothing like the discounts the princess and princes get. Your dad was much of a help restoring the nation."

Alex flashed a faint smile as Kelis stood quiet while Gillian continued to register the outfits.

"So how do you feel about 'The Day of the Lion' this year?"

"The same as any other year."

Silence fell upon them as Gillian gave Alex back her card and bagged the dresses. She hands them the merchandise

"Well, your receipt's in the bag and here is your vaulture to go to Castle Claire's Shoes & Accessories and pick out your two pairs of shoes and handbags. Have a magical day."

"Thank you." said Alex as Kelis grabbed the bags and they walked out.

_(Insert " Treasured Memories" by Yoko Shimomura)_

The darkness was well set in The Land that Never Was. Everything was as gloomy and eerie as before. Many hooded figures walked the terror streets of the rugged town that over looked the castle. But not everyone enjoyed the little freedom that was offered. High up in the castle's dorm area a figure looked down on his fellow nobodies as they walked carelessly below. He stood mindlessly near the window with steady breathing as he brought his right hand to an empty spot in his chest. The fiery headed figure looked at the spot his heart should have filled. He sighed emotionless as another figure walked through the door.

"There you are," said the blond headed boy as he walked over to the taller nobody but he didn't acknowledge his presence.

"Axel, why aren't you below with the rest of the class? You know this is the only real free time Lord Diz has ever given us."

Axel turned to him with much sadness and confusion in his face.

"I know, Roxas but…."

Axel grew silent as Roxas grew concerned.

"Are you feeling okay—Wait…what am I saying? You have to be feeling okay because when can't at all. Well, are you thinking okay?"

"No. You said it right the first time, Rox."

"You just started acting odd hours ago. What's wrong?"

"I feel something. Something unusual," said Axel as he continued to clutch his left chest. "It felt like a warm hand just touched me and it was a very familiar touch."

Roxas giggled with much amusement.

"Yeah, your right. Very familiar. It's you Axel! You're touching yourself right now."

"No. This touch feels as mighty as a lion but just as gentle as a blue bird. I've felt this before."

Axel turned back to the outside world.

"Roxas? Do you remember that girl I use to sneak off a play with when I was little?"

"Ummm, Jilex?"

"No, the one from the meadow. The one that Diz forbidden me to see after that day."

"Wasn't her name…Alex?"

Axel went silent as he looked wisely in the sky.

"Alex. I feel you. In my mind and where my heart should be."

Roxas walked over to Axel to lay a gentle hand on his shoulder.

" Ax, tomorrow is the big day. The day we fight for ranks so you better get some much needed rest, okay."

Axel ignored his request as Roxas turned away to leave him to his thoughts.

_(Fade Music)_

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Fujin finally got what she deserve right? Well please, (and I'm on both knees typing this) please REVIEW. It lets me know that you all enjoy the story and if you enjoy the story I will continue to write. Don't care what the review is good or bad, you hated it, you like it WHATEVA'! You read it and thank makes me feel good. More to come so stay tuned! Peace, love and chicken grease!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter. Hope this will keep you guys interested until the next chapter is up. Also Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far I TOTALLY love reading your reviews and they do matter. I just wish I knew how to respond to them. Well enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

Night time fell among the Disney Castle but tonight was not to be an ordinary night. It was the night or the Graduation Ceremony (Prom) in the ballroom of the castle. All of the wielders that were to graduate tomorrow were dressed in the most lavish of gowns and tux that the kingdom could offer. In the ballroom that glistened that royal Disney Blue, the wielders and their guest were dancing, talking, walking, standing, eating and simply having a good time. Although there were excited spirits in the room, one spirit seemed dull despite the radiance of her beauty on the outside.

_(Insert "Pachelbel Canon" by whatever style)_

Dressed in a calm peach ball gown that blended well with her tanned complexion and hugged her thick, fit, frame, Alex stood among her peers in silence with her thick, long, black hair beautifully pinned into a hive. She didn't want draw more attention to herself as she had drawn already in the past day or so being out in the market. But who was she fooling? Being quiet could not shave the fact that she was The Great Lion Warrior's daughter and that one of the best memorials, "The Day of the Lion", was tomorrow. She stood awkwardly and alone to the side as she watched those around her like a spooked kitten. Then a gown that sparkled Safire blue flowed up behind her.

"Alex!" called Kelis "Must I put a tracking device on you?"

"Wouldn't do you much good," said Alex as she smiled that dry smile in the same manner as her father Leon.

"Well, at least I didn't have to track you down. You came on your own."

"Yeah. Although this isn't my type of party."

"It'll spice up. Let's go get some punch."

Kelis walked to the direction of the refreshments followed by Alex. All around the other graduating wielder's attention was elsewhere but Alex felt as if she was the center of attention. It was embarrassing enough to where such usual clothing that she wasn't use to and to have people stare or even glance in her direction was enough to trigger her fight or flight instinct but she remained calm.

Kelis took a glass and the dipper from the punch bowl to scoop her some Sea Salt Punch after pouring Alex a glass. They sipped there beverage and stood off to the side to watch a few people dance to the classical Pachelbel music the Disney Orchestra performed.

Kelis sighed.

"That about the only thing we are missing. Dates. I don't think I have ever just really taken a liking to anyone here."

"Probably because no one has ever taken a liking to you until now," said a voice from behind.

The two turned to see none other than Riku dressed outstandingly dashing and handsome than usual. The girls were stunned to see such a once sluggish but hip Riku get transformed into a prince charming. Although his black and gold tux was similar to military standard and his hair was still spiky slick but a little neater, that still did not erase his new cool, mature charm.

And for the first time in a long time they saw how his silvery blue eyes pierced their interest.

"Okay. You're not Riku! Riku would NEVER say that! What's happening?" said Kelis who stood stunned herself.

"Riku, you look stunning," complemented Alex. Although she was stunned herself she remained calm. It was only Riku after all but hotter.

Riku nervous but warmly looked her in the eyes.

"As do you, Alex," said Riku as he gently bowed his head in her graces. "Ladies, would either of you like to dance?"

They looked at each other oddly.

"Okay, are we being punk'd here? Like seriously?!" asked Kelis. "I mean, you've become mature in the past years but not like this."

Riku shrugged as Alex grinned at Kelis' shock.

"You two go ahead and knock yourselves out. I'll just stand back a bit longer."

Riku look at Kelis and held out a gentleman hand.

"Kelis, you in?"

She hesitantly looked at him then took his hand. Riku grinned and lead her to the dance floor.

"I'm gonna get to the bottom of this," mumbuled Kelis to Alex.

As Riku and Kelis headed to the dance floor Alex watch as her friends disappeared into the group.

Once in the center of the ballroom, Riku held Kelis close as they fell in rhythm with the other dancers. Once on point they began to chatter.

"Okay drop the act, Riku," said Kelis.

"What? Can't I be sensitive for once?"

"No. You're Riku. Nothing sensitive about you."

"Think what you want."

"Well there is a catch. I know there has to be a reason for the Prince Charming attitude."

Riku sighed a little disappointed. There was a catch but he was kind of embarrassed to say exactly what. Kelis noticed his awkward silence.

"Well….?" started Kelis.

"Yes," said Riku gathering courage, "There is a catch because she caught my heart."

Kelis stopped dancing and pulled away from him with curiosity.

"Who?"

Riku pulled her back close.

"Don't stop incase she's looking," said Riku to a confused Kelis, " I always knew she beautiful but not gorgeous. I couldn't lay my eyes off of her after tonight so that's why I'm trying to play it cool so it won't seem so obvious."

"She must be imaginary because you still ain't told me who."

"If I tell you please don't blow it and make a scene."

"Okay. I won't."

Riku sighed a deep sigh over her shoulders.

"She she's standing over there."

He slowly danced Kelis' attention towards the area they just left. Kelis spotted a girl in a black and red dress then gasped at the shock of who was in it but kept calm.

"Riku, no!"

"You saw her?"

"Yes! We hate her!"

Riku frowned confused.

"Who are you looking at?"

"The girl in the black and red. That's Fujin!"

"What? No! Look again. She should be standing a little forward from her."

Kelis looked again but the only other girl in view was—

"Alex?!"

"Yes."

"Riku, that our friend."

"I know!"

"Then why would you take me through all this just to….. wait! You're shy of her now aren't you?"

"Shy? I'm completely petrified."

"Since when?"

"I've been crushing on Alex for some months now."

"Well just talk to her like normally."

"It's not that easy when you have butterflies in your gut. That's why I'm trying to be a bit more charming for once."

"Well as the night go on make a move. You know her attitude so it shouldn't be rocket science."

The song was coming to an end.

"Yeah. I'll think of something."

"Don't think just do."

As the song ended, Kelis unlatched herself from Riku's grip and walked away.

_(End Music)_

****

The blue fire floated within the castle stadium as the many of the contending organization members prepared themselves for a match of Russian Roulette . A few swarmed the sidelines as the battles were about to begin. Axel, who didn't seem to care about his "graduation", stood among the crowd as they walked pass. He still felt oddly empty inside as the day before. Soon two familiar blonde headed boys walked up to him.

"What are you just standing around for, Axel? The matches are about to start," started Roxas.

"Let him enjoy his stand. After the graduation he may not be standing at all," said Demyx tuning with his Sitar.

"Yes he will. Right Axel?"

Axel, who wasn't paying attention, hesitantly answered him.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, of course."

"See, Demyx, Axel got it under control. He'll pull through."

"Well when are you going on, Roxas."

"No one knows when they are going to battle, stupid! It's random but I don't have to battle. Lord Diz pulled me aside for some reason and told me that I was automatically ranked number thirteen."

"WHAT?! Hey, that's not fair!"

"Well he thought so. I'm not the only one. Vexen, Zexion and, of course number one, Xemnas also was ranked to automatic spots."

"But that only leave nine openings out of the seventy other Nobodies!"

"Well, guessing you might not be standing."

Demyx turned to Axel who obviously heard nothing.

"Axel, aren't you surprised by this?! There are only nine more ranks available!"

"Chill out, Demyx," said Axel, " You're an okay fighter. I guess."

"Guessing isn't good enough! Now I really have to fight to the finish!"

"I don't really care," sighed Axel, "It's not like I have something to lose."

Just then, a blood red headed Nobodie appeared before the three. Axel look over with surprise as he, for the last time, saw one of his other childhood friends.

_(Insert "Friends in My Heart" by Yoko __Shimomura)_

"Jilex," started Axel.

Jilex smiled warmly at the fiery head.

"I just wanted to wish you well on getting a rank. Some of us may not make it," said Jilex sounding confident but disappointed. Axel focuses his attention on her.

"You will, Jilex. I know you will. Hopefully you'll take Demyx spot."

"I heard every word," said Demyx despertatly tuning his weapon but they ignored him.

She firmly shook her head no.

"Axel that's very sweet of the encouragement but its only life's harsh fact. I won't make it. That's why I'm telling you that you will."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I. And we're not supposed to. All I know is that we never had a life here to begin with so I'm glad it's nearly over."

Jilex dug in her pocket to pull out a star like fruit.

"Here, it's a Paopu Fruit. Keep it and share it with someone you wish to bind with—forever."

Axel took the fruit with much misunderstanding.

"You're not the only one who has visited the land of light," said Jilex as she began to walk away but Axel, wanting answers went after her.

"Wait, Jilex! What are you doing?"

She turned to him with much love and warmth in her eyes.

"I rather die with no heart at all than to live with a heart of impurity. You'll understand someday."

Axel stood quiet as she stepped closer to him. Having him a bit taller than she, Jilex leaned forward to do something she always wanted to do—kiss him. Roxas and Demyx pretended nothing happened. After it was over, Axel stood breathless as he watched yet another female companion slip from his heartless life. He kind of knew what just happened but found it best to respect her choice and let her go.

Once out of sight, he looked down at the fruit as Roxas and Demyx stepped near.

"I didn't know it was like that between me and her," said Axel coldly.

"Well, she was psycho," said Demyx.

"That's psychic, retard!" corrected Roxas.

"One of those words."

Axel held the fruit this time tighter than before and simply wondered " why?"

"Maybe I do have something to lose but a lot more to gain."

_(Fade Music)_

_(Insert "The Vengeful Spartan" by Gerard Marino)- God of War Song_

Suddenly, the sound of a large bell rang throughout the stadium and the grand gothic doors were opening to reveal a train of worshipers walking in with fear. They did not hesitate to bow after walking in and pilling off a formation of six on both sides of the fiery blue isle. Down the middle of the isle of worshipers came none other than Lord Diz. The worshiper chanted a chant as he and another figure in black made their way to the throne. All of the Nobodies bowed their heads as their presence was met by their Lord. Everyone except Axel for he was least intimidated.

The worshipers closed in as he took he place on the high throne. After sitting the worshipers remained bowed as they walked backwards back out the doors in which they came. For a moment, all was quiet. Then his voice rang out.

_(End Music)_

"Finally! For every beginning there is an end. But for darkness there is neither a beginning or end so therefore I feel completely at ease about tonight. Whoever shall perish at battle, will descend back into the darkness in which they came. May only the strongest fill the remaining nine spots in the Organization. Let the battles begin!"

_(Insert "A Fight to the Death" by Yoko __Shimomura)_

With that said, Lord Diz lifted his arms high and a rumble was felt throughout the stadium. The invisible boundaries appeared around the audience while the dreadful heartless and other killer obstacles appeared in the stadium realm. Suddenly without knowing, two nobodies from out the stands were picked at random and teleported into the middle of the stadium where they had to first face the other challenges then challenge each other to a fight to the death. The last Nobody standing moves to the next round while the other dissolves to their extinction.

Many hours had past, many survivors, many perished and many grew drunk off of the animosity of battles that would drive them to victory—hopefully. Lord Diz himself was getting a kick out of seeing his puppets turn against each other and the best part was that he was the one doing the random choosing. All he had to do was think of the two he wanted to see in combat and they were immediately transported to the ring. Axel was growing bored of this tourture until his thoughts dropped when he saw who Diz had transported in the stadium ring next.

_(End Music)_

Standing side by side with a blonde headed girl who appeared to have two pieces of hair coming from her head that resembled antennas was none other than Jilex. If Axel had a heart it would have jumped through his chest after seeing that one of his childhood friends was to go against one of the most brutal female Nobodies of their age – Larxene. As Axel was terrified, Lord Diz smile with delight in his high throne next to the organization's new leader Xemnas.

The two girls went at it. Fighting heartless together and surviving other deadly obstacles. After much damage to the heartless, it was time to destroy each other. They now stood on opposite ends of the stadium, face to face in the mode of kill. Larxene and her knives, Jilex and her psychic mind; they battled. Larxene jolted toward the smaller Nobody with much rage and Jilex just stood her ground but once close enough in striking range when she drew back her knives to slash her to pieces, Jilex formed a protective barrier around herself which shocked Larxene back to the other side of the stadium. Although her attack was strong, Jilex knew she was too weak to keep up the attack. Axel cheered amazed at his friend's attack. Getting back to her feet, Larxene grew mad with hate and summoned lighting to strike the ground causing Jilex to lose balance. Once off guard, Larxene took the liberty to sprint towards quicker than before. Jilex's instinct kicked in and she began to throw teller-balls and the attacking Nobody. Larxene stopped in her tracks to block the paralyzing balls by throwing her knives at each one and piercing their energy. Like a boomerang, the knives came back to her and she stylishly embraced them. Jilex stood lost, Axel gazed worried, and Lord Diz sat amused as Larxene, all at once, summoned electricity through her knives and shot them in the direction of Jilex. Thinking quickly, Jilex formed a shield around her but the force of the blow was too great and the electrifying knives came piercing through the barrier, stabbing and electrocuting Jilex in all angles of her unprotected body. Time seemed slow for Axel as he heard, but worse, watched his secret lover cry out in pain but he held his breath. Jilex fell to her knees, back facing her opponent as she managed to single out Axel in the crowd. He could psychically feel her calling his name and looked down to see her looking up in his direction. With her face strong and weiry, Axel read Jilex's lips but heard her voice whisper to him--

"Be Strong."

With those final words, she completely fell to the ground and dissolved into the darkness. It was finished.

Larxene had recalled her knives and the barrier disappeared from the watching Nobodies. Axel sat frozen after watching this terrifying scene. Lord Diz stood from his thrown.

"I couldn't think of a better way to end the night, Larxene. Well done."

Larxene stood up straight and nodded to the Lord in gratitude. She then turned to leave the field.

"We shall continue the graduation or shall I say elimination tomorrow. The remainder of you should get a meal. For some of you, it may be your last. You are dismissed!"

Many of the spared Nobodies fled the stadium but Axel was not one of them. He still sat dead in his area starring at the spot his friend, secret lover, Jilex faded with the darkness. He wanted to yell out as rage, hate, anger, aggression, but worst of all destruction raced through his thoughts and all was to be directed towards the one man who had destroyed his life from day one—Lord Diz.

Just then Roxas and Demyx came up to him.

"Axel?" spoke Roxas in a soft tone.

Axel said nothing but only his emerald green eyes burned with wild fire. They could tell he was furious. Without warning Axel quickly got up and stormed in the direction of the exit but he found that it wasn't good enough to hide his rage so he opened a portal, walked in, then disappeared from sight. Roxas and Demyx were left speechless.

****

Nearly six hours into the night and the prom was coming to an end for the young wielders. Many were dropping like flies at the good time they were having. Just then, Max and Pete, the of the ball, introduced the guest performer of the night.

_(Insert "You Are Not Alone" by Michael Jackson)_

"Ladies and Gentleman," started Max " The night is coming to a close but we can't end this celebration without one of the greatest performers of all time. Give it up for Mickey Jackson!"

Everyone clapped then grew silent as Pete signals the King of Pop began the song to end the night.

Some wielders began to leave, some slow danced and others watched the performance.

Out on the balcony, under the stars in the cool night air, stood Alex, the only lonely girl at the dance. She looked up to the sky where she saw a shooting star fly across and the rest smiling down. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself to protect her exposed flesh from the chill of wind as the slow beautiful song was heard playing from the open balcony door. Surprisingly, a warm jacket was draped around her shoulders and she whipped around to see none other than her admirer.

"Oh, thanks, Riku," started Alex smiling a warm welcoming smile at her friend.

"Yeah, well, it is pretty cold out and I wouldn't want you to catch one."

He walked up beside her and turned to where his eyes meet hers. Alex slightly turned away disappointed.

"It'll probably be a good thing."

Riku knew her reason for saying that and it kind of annoyed him that his once awesome friend was depressed but he didn't want to blow his crush off by not taking considerations for her feelings. He gave it his best shot.

"Listen, Alex," said Riku not really sure of words, "I'm no expert on feelings but I know for a fact that your dad would be proud of you. And if he were here, to see what a fine young woman you've become, then he would tell you, straight out, that you are everything he wanted you to be. You are an intelligent, beautiful, clever, strong minded girl and your heart is in the right place. And if anything else could be added, he would say that he died for you not because of you."

Alex turned back to Riku to where her warm brown eyes met his icy blue ones. The wisdom in his voice captivated her mind and the words he spoke were almost identical to the ones her father would have said. Losing strength, Alex flung herself into the open arms of her childhood friend as he welcomed her passionately. No longer could she uphold her pride to be strong emotionally about the subject. No longer could she use anger and training as a mean to reduce year's worth of damage or erase chilling nightmares. She simply just had to cry into the arms of someone who cared.

Riku felt wiser than ever and he stuck out his chest even more to allow Alex's tears to soak in. As her sobbing continued, he gently brushed his head against hers after she tucked it under his chin. They embraced each other in the star's diamond light and Riku lead them into a slow dance.

"You know," he started, "I've been wishing to dance one on one with you all night."

"Well, you got your wish," whispered Alex as her rested on his strong, proud chest.

She could hear his heart beating slowly and strong then she realized that it matched her own.

"What is it that you wish for tonight?" asked Riku in a tone so smooth and sensitive it nearly makes Alex's flesh tingling. She looked at him sensing the passion in his eyes.

"I couldn't wish for anything more than what I have now."

She rest her chin on his shoulders and brushed her head against his in return for earlier. She understood that Riku had feelings for her and yet, she was strangely, suddenly attracted to him.

Soon as his song came to a close, Mickey Jackson yelled out at the bridge of the song and fireworks exploded in the garden. A few of the wielders rushed outside to see the design, "Congratulations," written in the sky along with other unique graphics. Riku and Alex stopped dancing and starred up at the sky still within each other's embrace. As the explosion died down and people lost interest, the song was ending and Riku and Alex stood their ground to rest their foreheads together as a huge heart displayed from the last firework. The night was over.

****

_(Insert "Riku" by Yoko Shimomura)_

Axel swiftly walked beside his shadow in the mist of the night under the moon light in the Great Maw. Down the long, purple soiled gorge he was able to take out his fury on nothing but the ground and chunks of rocks. He came across a bolder and with flaming fist WHAM! He exploded the rock into sand and dust. Then he came across another and it too was shattered. When there was nothing left, he turned to the cliff side and began punching and tearing away at the rocks one flaming fist after another. Soon he grew tired and pressed his forehead against the rock wall. How could he have let his friend die before his eyes? Although it was survival of the fittest and he had no control over the match, guilt tore at his every conscience. The last thing Jilex had told him was to be strong. He was trying but a part of him wanted to self destruct and if were to use his energy to blast one more thing he just might. Instead, Axel tilted his head back towards the dark sky, closed his emerald green eyes and yelled, a mad roar that only the valley could hear, until his lungs could no longer hold the pressure. Then he stopped yelling and opened his eyes to the sky where he saw a long figure sticking out from the high cliff side. Axel took the liberty to transport himself to the mystery.

Once there, at the highest peak in the maw, Axel peered over the edge of the cliff to see a sword jabbed into the near top. He looked down beyond the sword to a long deep drop.

"_Whoa, hate for someone to fall this deep. Scary," said a voice in Axel's head._

He remember taking another one of his close friends here. It was the best day of his young life until someone ruined it. Assult Riders, old man, and screams all came flooding back to him. Then he recalled the one reason he truly brought her to the maw—to bind her as an eternal friend.

"_As long as I still exist the fire will burn inside."_

"_Because I love her!"……………………………………….._ _"I love you, too."_

Axel snapped open his eyes. He stared long over the maw to the other side towards the land of light to remember the one reason he didn't self destruct as a child.

"I love you, too, Alex. I love you, too."

_(Fade Music)_

_****_

_(Insert "Kairi" by Yoko Shimomura)_

Riku and Alex walked side by side with their arms locked together and laughing and smiling about the night. Somehow in just half the night, Riku had managed to completely relax Alex about 'The Day of the Lion' and make her enjoy what she have now. Guess that's what she needed all those years was someone to talk to and besides Kelis, Riku was just perfect.

They walked through the night halls of the castle to their suites.

"So you've been crushing on me all of this time. Why didn't you say anything to me sooner?" asked Alex.

"Well, I never really saw you that often. Guess that's what did it, too. Not seeing you as much made me think of you more. But other than that, I didn't exactly know how you would react I mean, we did grow up together."

"Yeah, would have been weird."

"Then why? Why do you suddenly like me now?"

"Well, why not? You said it yourself that we grew up together. Who else know me better?"

They went silent for a while.

"You know, I can remember when I first came here. I think the day you adopted me as a friend, when no one else would, kind of was the first development of love,"

"Yes, until we got to know each other and you kind of annoyed me. Waking me up early for training, even when we didn't have training or school you were beating down our door wanting to play."

Riku laughed that calm, cool chuckle.

"Yeah, but I'm really glad we did get acquainted. Growing up as an orphan, I'd say that you were the best thing, beside King Mickey letting me stay here, that has ever happened to me in my 19 years of living, Alex. Thank You."

Alex blushed a little.

"You're most welcome."

They arrived outside of Alex's suite. Riku sighed a little disappointed because he wasn't yet ready to leave her but he could tell that the day had beat her down. Alex loosened her grip around his arm and turned to face him.

"Well, 'bout time I get some shut eye but I had a good, well, rest of the night," said Alex.

Riku said nothing but looked down at her as she looked up just in time to catch him examining her face. Alex smiled a faint smile as she, once again, found herself lost in his stare. It seemed as though Riku was nearing closer to her face and she was right. Alex didn't exactly know what to do. Her heart was sending mixed signals to whether or not she should kiss him but before she could make a decision Riku had sealed the chemistry between them. They passionately locked lips for a while and no matter how good it felt to finally love someone after so long, Alex broke away realizing that something was not right.

"What's wrong," asked Riku trying to look into her eyes.

"Nothing," sighed Alex, "I'm just tired I guess."

An awkward silence fell among them.

"Well you should get some rest. Tomorrow is the big day."

"Yeah."

She turned to open the door.

"Goodnight," called Riku.

Alex smiled that Leon faint smile and closed the door. Riku sighed and walked to his suite.

_(Fade Music)_

**What do ya' think?! I had so many different options to choose from on the last scene and it was kind of hard to choose but I'll work around it. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**FINALLY! I know I said late April early May 2011 and it is mid May but hey, Hakuna Matata, it's here. Sorry for the eternity long wait but college is no joke. Any who...Thanks to those who still support my story after a year I can't express my gratitude enough, wait yes I can, UPDATE OFTEN! Here is a bit of more...Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

_(Insert "Fields of Honor" by Yoko Shimomura)_

The sky hangs bright and the air holds warmth as the first parade trolleys through the streets to start off the _Day of the Lion_ festivities. Merchants set up shop along the side of the streets, bands marched, acrobatic performers flipped through hoops and over one another, twirlers spun fire and floats threw gifts as they rode past the cheering hoards of characters from throughout the Disney universe. It was truly a Mardi Gras experience. The parade route was to start from Downtown Disney and end at the Disney Castle. As a few parade entrees came to the overhang near the grand structure, Disney princesses threw gifts to the performers below.

_(Fade Music) _

In the balcony, above the overhang overlooking the festivities, King Mickey stood in a silent ponder. He watched with a hint of worry and disappointment in his eyes before letting out a deep sigh. Soon from behind, a dash of smoke appeared and out of the ash stepped the wise wizard.

"It's a fine day for such a low spirit," spoke Master Sid.

King Mickey turned to him then back to the crowd below.

"Yes, but how fine will the future be?" questioned the King.

"It seems as if you have been thinking as deep as the eye can see, my friend. What have you troubled?"

"The dark side has been dormant for some years now. There are little signs of the heartless. I almost wonder what Diz is plotting," explained Mickey.

"It's good to be on the horizon in case of an attack but to be troubled by the natural order of good and evil isn't something to fear," said Master Sid.

"It's not just worrying about an attack. Much has happened in the many yesteryears and it seems as if history is repeating itself. I worry the next time I honor a day to another fallen solider of light. First, Sora, then Leon."

"My friend, Sora will awaken again when the opportune moment is upon us. As for Leon, he is alive through his daughter."

Mickey let out, yet, another deep sigh.

"Which is another concern of mine. Alex hasn't exactly stepped up to the prophecy as we had expected. Now that she is of age, Cloud has asked her numerous of times to take Leon's General position from him but she refuses. He has problems of his own, ya' know. So, how certain are we that the Kingdom Key will accept her? And if it doesn't accept her, tonight, the promised blessing would be a curse and her parents death's would have been in vain," explained Mickey. His head hung low.

Master Sid walked to his side in his wise and calm posture. He looked to a vine wall along the balcony that blossomed with summer beauty. The Master plucked a flower from the vine and examined it.

"This flower isn't as beautiful as last year's blossoms. The Fairies must not be attending to it as often as needed," said Master Sid.

King Mickey looks to the flower.

"It looks fine to me. The Fairies do an excellent job at attending to the gardens. They mostly water them and let time do the rest," stated Mickey.

"Precisely. Just enough water helps the flower to grow into its full colors just in time but too much can overwhelm it and cause it to delay. With water being encouragement, giving Alex just enough is just enough for time to do the rest. Then she, too, will blossom into her summer colors just in time."

King Mickey's expression brightened with understanding.

"I never stop learning from you," said Mickey.

"And I never stop learning of you, my student."

The wind blew the flower from Master Sid's open palm and carried it off. It tumbled and twirled with the other elements in the air until the flower gently landed on the stone rail of Alex's balcony.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO**

Inside from the balcony, clothes flew in opposite directions as Stitch sat on the bed catching some of them with his little body. He watched as Alex cheerfully dug through the drawers trying to find that perfect outfit. For the first time in a long time she felt the need to wake up early. There was a sudden change of feeling in her. That feeling that puts one on Cloud9 far off from reality, erase responsibly, let's you be what you want to be, gives true freedom. It warms cold hearts, and is the cause of life as well as death—love. Alex was in love.

She holds up a piece of clothing.

"Okay what about this one?" asked Alex.

Stitch popped his head out from under the clothes. He looked at the shirt and made a face of disagreement.

"Oh, c'mon. Help me choose already. Riku will be here any minute."

Stitch just looked at her. Alex sighed.

"I know. I'm trippin'. But I just want to change it up a little, you know. Be a bit more dressy," stated Alex.

"Why?" asked Stitch in his scroungy voice.

"Be-cause….It's Riku and Riku is….still just Riku."

Alex sighed and sat on the bed next to Stitch.

" I guess that's right. He liked me before. I guess I don't have to change anything do I?"

"Be yourself," said Stitch giving Alex a pat on the shoulder.

"You're right, Stitch, but I can't help the feeling. All of a sudden I feel the need to be "perfect" like some princess. And NO, I'm not a princess or a damsel in distress. But, in a way, I feel as if I've just been rescued. But at the same time, I don't feel quite right about loving him. Like something else is between us. It's confusing, I know. I kind of think I'm losing my independence."

A short silence fell amongst them.

"I'm hungry."

Alex sarcastically glared at the little blue creature.

"Help yourself."

Stitch hopped off the bed just as a few knocks hit the door. As Stitch dashed to the kitchen, Alex dashed to the door whilst prepping herself. She calmly opens it to find her boyfriend, Riku, on the other side. She blushes a bit but still reminds herself that it's Riku and nothing different.

"Hey," started an excited Riku, "You ready?"

"Sure just about. I'll be back."

Alex walked back into her room leaving Riku in the front. He peered into the kitchen to see Stitch making a ruckus of things. Then, he looked over at the far wall where, beautifully frame, was a picture of the Lion Warrior, Leon. Riku's expression faded and he sighed. He walked over to the picture and glared.

"I will take care of her, sir," said Riku in a respectful manner. The picture seemed to stare back with gratitude.

Within a quick minute, Alex was back. Riku whipped around and stood at attention with his hands behind him.

"Okay, now I'm ready," started Alex.

"Great. I'm not old, yet," joked Riku charmingly.

"Yeah, you never were good at patience," giggled Alex. "What's in your hand?"

"My hand? What do you mean?" teased Riku.

"Okay, mister. What's up?"

Alex shifted to the left and Riku moved to the right; then to the right and he to the left. Alex whipped around behind him but Riku simply moved his hands to the front. Back and forth they went with the child's play until Alex smartly countered his counters. She caught his hand and nestled it in her's. Giving up, Riku opened his hand to revile in his palm a Kingdom Key necklace.

"Riku, it's pretty. Why?"

Riku flashed a smile.

"Well, you've always been my friend and I never really gave you much so, hey," explained Riku. Then, he pulled from under his collar a heart with a key hole. "Besides, I want you to have the key to my heart."

Alex looked at the key then the keyhole heart. She took the key around her neck, inched closer to Riku and inserted it in the keyhole heart around his neck. A perfect fit. Riku glared down at her passionately as she stared up at him. He closed the gap between them with a solid kiss.

Alex let it flow, feeling so right but, yet, so wrong. Just then, through the open door they heard someone clear their throat. Breaking the kiss, they look in that direction.

"Wow, Nobody tells me anything anymore," teased Kelis.

"Well now you know," smiled Alex.

"Alright you two turtle doves let's get this day started."

Riku and Alex looked to each other before running off behind Kelis to enjoy her father's honored day.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_(Insert "Sacred Moon" by Yoko Shimomura)_

A dark presents hung brooding over the Land that Never Was as the remaining forty eight intelligent Nobodies prepared for battle. Except one. Standing alone, the spiking sandy blonde haired boy watched others in disappointment. Soon a dark portal appeared and out stepped a young man with purple swooped hair and a book at hand. Trailing behind him was a pleading Demyx.

"C'mon Zexion! I have to know. Give me just one spell okay. Just one. I'm dying….or at least I will be dead!" cried Demyx.

"If you keep following me I will be sure of that," stated Zexion.

Zexion turned his attention to Roxas.

"Well, you aren't too choked up about battle, yet alone, survival," said Zexion to Roxas.

"I'm already ranked," said Roxas dully. "Now I'm just worried."

"About?"

Just then, Axel appeared out of a portal looking drawn down and in a deep though.

"Axel!" shouted Roxas and he dashed for his friend. "Where have you been, buddy? What came over you? Are you cool?"

'Yeah. I'm fine. Just had to get some dirt off my shoulder."

"Seemed you had a lot on it," said Roxas.

"Not anymore. I feel as if things are coming to light."

BONG, BONG sounded a deep bell echoing through the air and ravens flew to escape the sound.

"Zexion PLEASE!" shouted Demyx as he struggled to get the book from Zexion.

"Well, good luck out there Axel. But I'm confident you'll pull through," said Roxas.

"Yeah. Thanks Rox," said Axel but when he looked at Roxas the expression was not so sure. "What's wrong?"

" It almost scares me to think that-,"

"Hey," said Axel stopping Roxas. He placed his hand on his shoulder in comfort. "Nothing should ever scare you. The only thing that should scare you is the fear of being afraid. I'm here, buddy, and always will be. Understand?"

Confident in the certainty of his words Roxas nodded.

"Give 'em Hell, Ax," said Roxas.

"If we weren't already in it," chuckled Axel.

The two disappeared to the stadium leaving Zexion to struggle with Demyx.

_(Fade Music)_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The remaining Nobodies all assembled in the stadium. Some sat together some were scattered as the waited for their Lord to address them. Suddenly, he appeared at his high throne feeling as evil as before.

"I'm going to make it easy today. Seeming that time is of the essence 'til my reining day over the light, you will not decide each other's fate in the ring- but time will. Whoever remains before the time is up, of course, moves on. If both continue after time is up then both shall perish," announced Lord Diz.

Countless gasps and chatter was heard throughout the stadium. Lord Diz chuckled deeply.

"Oh, I didn't mean it was going to be easy on you. Just more of a time conscience- thing. Let the strong survive!" shouted Lord Diz as he signaled his hand.

_(Insert "Darkness of the Unknown" by Yoko Shimomura)_

Once more the stadium rumbled and the boundaries formed along with a clock that was set for twenty minutes. The Lord took his seat and the first two contestants were transported. They began. First they faced the obstacles then each other. As the hour passed, five matches. Some, like Demyx and Zexion, had defeated their opponent but some perish with them. By the time of the seventh match the Lord was getting bored of the elimination and there weren't many more of his puppets to choose from. Then in the stands he spots his next unaware victim.

Axel sat peacefully in his place until he felt the air around him get thin. He choked a bit before finding himself in the middle of the arena standing face to face with one of his childhood enemies—Saix. The Lord grinned deeply as he sat back in his throne.

Axel looked at Saix and he right back with intensity flaring within. Axel's eyes burned with the fire of Hell's dark abyss and Saix's as pale as the crescent moon. Suddenly, with the quick summon of his chakrams, Axel shot a chakram towards Saix where it struck a heartless that crept behind him. Saix turned to see the beast fall as Axel's weapon boomeranged back at hand. The timer started and the two Nobodies went at it. There were moments they fought alone and moments where they fought back to back until finally Saix sleighed the last heartless.

Now, the true struggle. With eight minutes on the clock, Axel and Saix took a breather as they studied each other from across the arena. The stadium grew quiet but Lord Diz grew impatient for those seconds of breaths seemed like hours. Seven minutes. They circled around as they moved closer. Six minutes. Roxas looked on worried.

"What are you doing Axel? Finish him," said Roxas in a low voice.

"Time obviously isn't of essence with them," joked Demyx.

Lord Diz grew even more impatient and was about to yell out in rage until the clock struck five and at it they went with remarkable agility. Saix slashed at Axel but he countered with a back flip to put distance between them. Again, Saix attacked by smashing his weapon upon the ground and sending Axel a wave of sharp broken rocks. They came at him like stray daggers but Axel set a blaze to the rocks and sent them back in the direction of Saix. A couple Saix dodged but a few hit and burned him.

Four minutes and twelve seconds on the clock.

Then, without a clue and in split seconds, a chakram slashed an angled mark upon Saix's brow then the other, another angle is the opposite direction. Saix retaliated by flicking his weapon and sent a ray of force Axel's way but not before clutching his face. The force hit Axel just as he regained his weapons, knocking him feets backwards. Axel got up just in time to see his damage. Saix uncovered his face. Nothing but blood formed a river down his face.

Two minutes!

Saix slammed the ground with his weapon and sharp rocks sprung up from under Axel injuring him but he shot up and formed a fire wall around his opponent. Surrounded, Saix looked about for signs of the fire wielder but smoke blocked his vision. From behind, Axel surfed passed hitting him. Then again.

Lord Diz sat in his throne smiling ear to ear. His eyes looked as if his was thinking to himself. He looked to the clock. Forty nine seconds! The other Nobodies watched on at the epic battle. Some stunned others like Roxas, worried.

Axel tried again but this time, Saix countered and stunned the red head. He hit him once with his hammer like weapon and it set off a chain reaction of its own. It smashed Axel to the ground and the fire wall was destroyed. Axel got up with a limp but still stood strong but weakened.

Twenty eight seconds…Saix and Axel stood. Twenty six seconds…

"Axel, no!" said Roxas.

Twenty four seconds… Lord Diz grits his teeth and looked to the clock.

Twenty seconds!

"It's over," stated Saix.

Eighteen seconds. Saix glew blue with energy and Axel red. The two readied their weapons prepared for whatever fate decided. At thriteen seconds, they shot for one another from across the battle ground.

Ten, closer they neared and Roxas covered his eyes. Nine, closer, eight, closer, seven, closer, six, closer, five, closer, four, closest, three, ready, two, near, ONE…..

_(Fade Music)_

Silence.

Roxas uncovered his eyes dreading the worse but was surprised to see one second still on the clock and Axel and Saix frozen on the battle ground just inches from each other. He looked to the high throne to see Lord Diz standing with his arms held high.

"That's enough!" shouted the Lord firmly, "It would be a shame to allow two wonderful performers to fall to each other's performance in a never ended feud. Well done. There are spots for you, yet."

Lord Diz dropped his arms and the two Nobodies fell to the ground.

"But since Saix delivered the last weakening blow he will rank a step higher than you Axel. Congratulations. Welcome to the beginning," said the Lord.

The boundaries disappeared and he turned to the remaining Nobodies in the stands.

"As for most, of you I'm jaded of this child's play. Welcome to your end."

With that said, a dark shroud and a willowing sound slithered through the air of the stands. Suddenly, WHOOSH went an unknown Nobody into the air. He yelled out with the dark wind wailing around him. Then, slowly, he shriveled up and dissolved into the darkness. Like a tornado, another and another and another was hurled until only Saix, Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Larxene and Zexion remained in the stadium. Graduation or elimination was complete.

**Okay, we're getting somewhere now. How'd you like it? Stay tuned for Chapter 11 kids...**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Okay, so it didn't take a year to upload this chapter *throw me a party* Anyway...**

**Chapter 11**

The Day of the Lion has ended and the night for Graduation was begining. Disneylites started to arrive at the castle and assemble in the Audience Chamber for the first graduation since the dawn of the last Keyblade bearer. They stood around, chatting, telling jokes and stories whilst the young wielders prepared themselves in the holding hall.

**~o~o~o~o~**

Alex stood to the side in the blue, gold and white graduation robe. All around her were her classmates goofing off and takes pictures of themselves, with friends and with who she lacked—parents. Alex sighed as she watched the many cheerful hugs and gifts being given from both mothers and fathers. Even Kelis, Fujin, Rajin, and Seifer were being smothered by their mom and dad.

Just then, Riku walked in the room and spotted Alex. He could feel Alex's sorrow connected to his heart. That's just how well he knew her. One day of joy couldn't erase years of crushing pain. Riku felt as if he could do no more of cheering her up. As an orphan himself, he is familiar with the down time of having no parents and decided that this one Alex had to duke out on her own. He walked back out of the hall.

Alex 's head hung low and heart even lower. She softly closed her eyes and breathed with peace. Deep was her state.

"_Father,"_ she said in her thoughts, _"You said you would be there when I needed you. Comfort me." _

Just then, Alex felt a gentle hand lay on her shoulder. Could this be real? She snapped open her eyes hoping it was Leon somehow but was a bit disappointed to see Cloud standing before her. Alex's high hopes settled. Cloud looked at her with his sharp but soft blue eyes. He stepped to the side to revile Yuffie, Tifa, Cid, Vincent, Cait Sith on Red XIII and Barret standing together behind him.

"Guys?" started Alex.

"Congratulations! You made it and we're proud," stated Tifa.

"And to show our pride, we each got you a gift we thought might be useful," said Yuffie with glee.

Alex stepped to the group and they moved aside to revile a chest with a bow on top. She looked to Cid who gave her a nod. Alex opened the chest to find useful items. Some materia and healing potions from Yuffie, a gadget from Cid, some thinga- ma- jig from Barret and Cait Sith, and a revolver gun from Vincent. Just then, Tifa stepped forward.

"I have an ability for you- Dash. For speed and agility," stated Tifa. Tifa took Alex by the hands. She closed her eyes, inhaled and concentrated her energy towards Alex. Suddenly, Alex began to glow with a ray of light as Tifa transferred the ability. When the transaction was complete, Alex exhaled and went back to normal. Then Red XIII stepped forward.

"Same here," he said. Being that he could not take her by the hand, Alex kneeled down face to face with him. He focused in on her eyes then gently blew a mist of breath in her face. A flash was seen in her eyes signaling that the transaction was complete. She blinked to conceal it.

"You have acquired 'Proud Roar' and may use it to stun opponents," said Red XIII. Alex smiled and gave a nod in that Leon manner. Then Cloud touched her on the shoulder. She turned to see him give a quick snapped motion with his head signaling her to follow him. Being the kind of person that dosen't like others to see what he is thinking, Cloud's facial expression stayed a bit serious although he smiled on the inside. Alex followed him. The rest of AVALANCHE stood and watched as they exited the room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

They walked through the Castle Garden in the dawn of the night. All around, the flowers blossomed and fireflies danced.

"I know this is a pretty odd place to be getting a simple gift," stated Cloud as he walked along side Alex.

"Not really. It must be grand to be outside or top secret," teased Alex.

Cloud smirked as he stopped a bit forward from Alex.

"Only as grand as you want it to be."

With that, Cloud placed two fingers at the tip of his teeth and blew a quick, loud whistle. After a brief second, a sound much like a screech but a little like a roar was heard. Cloud and Alex looked up as the figure dashed into the night sky. It flew in center of the full moon and became nothing but a shadow imagine in the light. It posed long enough for Alex to see that it had talons on its front legs, a long pom tail and the head of an eagle before it dived down with its twelve foot wingspan. The creature came in for a landing, swooping smoothly before Cloud and Alex.

In the light it was reviled. Alex had never seen so much grace and majestic's in one creature.

Cloud placed his right fist over his heart and gently bowed in respect to the great animal before walking toward it. It returned the greeting. Alex stood stunned as Cloud whispered to it. Then he walked it towards Alex.

"A Gryphon?" asked a flabbergasted Alex.

"His name is Gaulachilles meaning Warrior Heart," presented Cloud. Alex rubbed the powerful beast.

"Wow," said Alex excited but still breath takened. "This is great but I'm sure a Chocobo would have been cheaper." Cloud smirked with amusment.

"Chocobos are quite stubborn to train. Besides, I rescued 'Achilles a couple of months back. The fellow was on his last leg."

Gaulachilles (Gal- a- kill-es) walked to Alex and sniffed her. Then with a gentle, hard force he butted her in the head with his. Alex rubbed her head amused.

"Yeah, I like you, too," said Alex as she rubbed him on his beak.

"You two will be great together," stated Cloud.

Alex's smile faded with a bit of disappointment.

"Thanks. Thank you so much but somehow I kind of feel as if…well, I don't deserve any of this," said Alex.

Cloud looked at her with understanding and walked to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"One day, you will feel it. I'm proud of you as are we all."

Just then, royal music was heard from above. Alex turned to Cloud and he nodded in a manner that dismissed Alex. She smiled, then, to his surprise, she flung herself into his arms to give him a strong hug. After realizing what had happened, Cloud returned the affection. Releasing the embrace, Alex gave Gaulachilles a quick pat and rushed off to the Graduation.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_(Insert "End of the World" by Yoko Shimomura) _

With his arms tucked at an angle behind his back, chest forward and a satisfied grin resting on his face, Lord Diz stood in the high tower of his room overlooking the dark city. Just then, a portal open behind him and out walked a man in the Organization coat.

"My Lord," started the figure with his deep smooth voice, "Your expected visitor has arrived upon request."

Lord Diz turned to him.

"Ah, wonderful. Bring her in."

The hooded man turned to the portal and out walked a woman. With a posture that of an Egyptian queen and eyes that seemed to burn gentle holes into her target, she stood calmly before the two men.

"Edea, my darling, you're looking as radiant as the dark side of the moon," said Lord Diz. He turned to the hooded man. "Leave us, number I."

The figure removed his hood reviling spiky hair as silvery white as rich snow, orange eyes that burned like the depths of a fire and smooth, rich coca toned skin. Xemnas bowed to Diz then Edea and walked into the dark portal. It vanished. The Lord turned to the ex- sorceress.

"Vexen most certainly performed well into bringing you back. Welcome to my Kingdom of Darkness."

Edea grinned an evil smirk. She turned her gaze towards the balcony and walked over towards it passing Diz without a word. She stood, overlooking what Diz called his Kingdom.

"Quiet a view," stated the Lord coming up behind her.

"Not entirely as I expected," said Edea not turning to him.

"Oh, but it gets better. You see, this is only but half of something much greater that I have in mind. This land is only but the cake but it'll be top with icing soon enough."

"And how are you planning to satisfy this sweet tooth of yours?" started Edea aiming her eyes behind her without moving her head.

"Many ways, my dear."

Lord Diz walked from behind to beside her and glared down below.

"Look down there," commanded Diz.

Edea looked down to where she saw a couple of Nobodies and Organization members.

"Those Nobodies are half of powerful beings that would make a great army. As for the black coated ones…..," Lord Diz hesitated and chuckled to himself, "Well, it seems that that Prince of a fool had something good after all. Though they are not his original Organization, his plan is still durable. My point being is that by force of attack they shall help me take over the Disney Castle and eventually the universe."

Edea snorted with laugh and she walked inside the room.

"Though I admire your ambition, your plans and desires seems a bit rudimentary for me. Using nothing but weak fools to take over an entire universe, HA! Send me back to my grave, Diz."

"And I admire your ambition for something more extravagant," Diz followed her inside. He once again walked up behind her but crept his hands around her shoulder.

"Tell me, Edea, what do you know about Kingdom Hearts?"

She eased around to face the Lord with a look of disbelief and curiosity.

"Ah, you do know something," said Diz. He paces around the room. " Unlike you and I, those Nobodies don't have hearts and well seeming that they are my "children" what heart would I have if I were to deny them one? But they have to earn it and Daddy gets a reward, too. Kingdom Hearts has the ability to grant whatever the heart desires. Far beyond what any magic or wizard can perform."

He turned to Edea.

"Are you following me so far?"

She stood quiet but slightly amused. He walked toward her and cuffed her hands in his.

" My dear Edea, two desires plus hearts. One deep desire for me and one for you. Any questions?"

"Well," started Edea. Her eyes piercing his. "It seems you do have something wonderful. But I can't help but to wonder two flaws. Who and why me? Who will collect the hearts, open the door and activate the forbidden Kingdom Hearts? And, why do you want me of all others?"

A wide crooked grinned tugged at the Lord's lips.

"You've missed a lot since you've been Hellbound. Have you ever wondered how your "family" was doing?"

Edea's face grew cold with anger as she removed her hands from him.

"What family?" said Edea for she knew the answer but wanting Diz to confirm it.

"I mean your killer, The Lion Warrior and his sweetheart, your sister."

"Rinoa….and the pathetic fool of a hag, Leon?" said Edea with hast as she scrunched her face into an evil mug. "I… want them…..DESTROYED!"

"Deed done. When Jill went tumbling down a hill Jack wasn't too far behind. Both died trying to save your niece and not just because she was their daughter."

"I have a niece?" said Edea curious glare.

"That's in favor of the Goddess? Yes." Lord Diz's visible eye matched his evil grin. "So you understand why you are needed?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The Audience Chamber was filled with residence of the castle and those from other worlds. Despite the many audience members, the room still glisten that royal Disney blue and white. Getting ready to march in from outside the chamber were the graduates fully dressed in their cap, gown and pride. A lot of their heads held high.

**o~o~o~o~**

In the grand room, Merlin the wizard appeared up front to address the chattering crowd.

"Good evening, everyone!" greeted Merlin in his usual manner. The audience quiet down.

" On behalf of King Mickey, Queen Minnie, and the royal court, I would like to thank everyone who have traveled far and wide for this momentous event. These youngsters have strived through great lengths to march down this isle before you….."

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

Outside the Chamber, Alex ran down the long line of trainees to reach her spot in line but as she was running….

"Alex!" shouted Riku grabbing her by the arm. She stopped to face him. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." stated Alex calmly but slightly excited.

"Oh, well, good luck," said Riku and he peck kissed her on her forehead and she on his cheek.

Alex dashed off to her spot again as he watched on.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Merlin began to wrap up the introduction.

" Ladies and Gentlemen of all sort, I give you the graduating Class of the Keyblade!" finished Merlin.

Just then trumpets were heard at the entrance as everyone turned their attention. With that cue, the soon to be graduates readied themselves as the orchestra director signaled the band. They played.

_(Insert "Olympus Coliseum" by Yoko Shimomura)_

In marched the graduating class. The first to be seen were those wearing an all white robe with a blue sash and amongst them was Kelis. Like the others wearing the robe, she was graduating as an Honors Society Scholar. A few minutes later, Alex's eyes were stunned by the sudden brightness of the grand room as she made her way down the center aisle. She felt the texture under her feet change from hard to somewhat soft as ahead of her a long strip of red carpet laid. On equal sides of the room sat characters from, Hercules' world, Mulan, Aladdin, and others watching in awe. Alex looked to her right to the top of the stands to see the Avalanche members watching her proudly. Ahead was a two decked grand stage. On the longer bottom deck, thrones sat aligned in a straight row across. In them, rest the offical Disney Princesses, the head instructor of the class Merlin, the royal jesters Donald and Goofy and the General of the Castle's Army Cloud. On the second and highest deck were four grander thrones containing King Mickey and Queen Minnie in the center and Master Yen Sid and Daisy Duck on opposite sides. But no site was as interesting as the item that sat on top in the center of the bottom stage. A beautiful, royal glass podium. But this podium was also a case for inside was the fortune teller of hearts. The ancient weapon that could see into the purest of hearts—The Kingdom Keyblade.

Alex nor the other wielders had ever seen the actual Keyblade and just the item alone was intimidating. After her eyes landed on the glorious weapon, they never took flight elsewhere. Alex got to her row and remained standing still watching the tool. Her state deepened as she focus in on it. The last to march in stood by their seats as the orchestra played the note that closed the tune.

_(End Music)_

Silence.

Then all of nearly three hundred graduates sat in unison. Alex snapped from her trans as the graduation begun.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_( Insert "Sacred Moon" by Yoko Shimomura)_

A chill surrounds the air in the dark corridors as Axel made his way down the hall towards his dwelling. He was in a state of darkness himself as he thought about everything that has happened the past couple of days.

"_I'd_ _rather die without a heart than to live with an impure one_," thought Axel as he remember his friend Jilex's words. _"How impure can one's heart be to make them not want one at all?"_

Just as Axel was turning a corner, he collided into something or someone. After regaining balance, they locked hateful glares. Standing before him was his blue haired enemy. They stood their ground observing one another. As Axel stared at him, he couldn't help but to notice the freshly cleaned X slash between his eyes. Saix had used potion to heal but the damage was still there.

"Watch where you're going!" snapped Saix.

"At least I know where I'm going!" shot Axel. "Why are you in these parts?"

Saix snorted and walked past him.

"That's none of your concern, number XIII. I'm proceeding with my duties."

Offend, Axel jumped in front of Saix as he walked off.

"It's my concern! No others but Roxas and I dwell in these parts and honestly, I don't trust your term of 'duties'. What are you up to?"

Saix looked at him stubbornly and grinned.

"Ah, friendship. Only for the weak," started Saix " It's foolish how you care so much for Roxas when you don't even have a heart."

"And if you had one, it would serve your icy personality no good."

" Well, until I get one I won't go around pretending to have emotions for someone who will be terminated in the end," said Saix as he started to walk off until Axel snapped.

Axel's eyes instantly changed from emerald green to a mixture of flaming colors. The air around them flared into heat before Axel flung Saix against the wall with a fiery fist to his throat.

"WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO TO ROXAS?"

Saix simply grinned at his actions.

"Cool down, Axel. You'll give yourself a heat stroke," stated Saix calmly.

Axel tighten his grip around Saix.

"Where is Roxas?"

"I don't have the authority to do anything to your precious lackey…but who is to say that Lord Diz doesn't."

Axel's hard facial expression soften a bit.

"It would be wise to direct your fury elsewhere," said Saix coldly.

Seeming that Saix had a point, he loosened his grip just a little. Saix hastily shoved his hands away then pushed past Axel.

"You should know well by now that your friend holds a secret. It's the only reason Lord Diz ranked him automatically. If you haven't noticed by now, Axel, we need a heart and without one your friendship is worthless. As long as Roxas appeals to the Organization's terms he is somewhat safe. But I wonder, which is more important to you? Getting a heart or the extinction of Roxas?"

Axel hatefully glared at the smirking Saix.

_(Fade Music)_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It was near the end of the Graduation and closer to the moment every young wielder wanting to know. Who would become the fourth to wield the Kingdom Key? Whilst Donald and Goofy were finishing their speech on stage, many of the now graduates sat shifting anxiously in their seats except Alex. She stared blankly at the diploma cover she had placed on the floor almost as if she were sleeping with her eyes open.

Finally, her stare was broken by mild claps from the crowd after the speech was finished. She looked up and gently clapped with them. The applause die down as King Mickey stood before his kingdom. He paused for a moment, as everyone could feel his grace amongst them.

"This is it," Alex heard someone whisper around her. "About time," said another. "I just know its going to be me. I've trained so hard for years," said someone else. Alex let out a gentle sigh.

"Tonight, is the night that faith decides our future. You've all done well but now the real test to destiny begins…" continued King Mickey.

Even more anxiety filled the room as Mickey lead the introduction to the powerful weapon. Kelis sat at the front row pondering until she looked up at the high throne in front of her. Master Yen Sid seemed to be doing some thinking of his own as he glared down upon her. Kelis could feel his serious stare and being a bit shy, she blushed in the inside and slumped a bit in her seat.

Alex looked to the weapon concealed within the glass podium and her state deepened once more. A strange emotion came over her and a noise that seemed to wail like the wind. Was she the only one hearing this?

In the back left half section, Riku switched his attention over to where Alex sat in the middle right half section. He could only see the side of the back of her head through the many others blocking his vision.

Feeling that someone was looking at her, Alex turned her attention to the right bleachers to see team AVALANCHE at the top. Some nodded and waved. She smiled faintly then looked to the stage where in far front view she could see Cloud glaring in the direction of the Keyblade but seemingly at the floor. His eyes flickered in the direction of Alex to find her looking at him but she quickly darted her eyes away.

"Even if you are not the Keyblade bearer, you are an important key to this kingdom and will always have a place among it. Now, without out further hesitation, the Keyblade will choose its fourth wielder," said King Mickey.

All was quiet. Breathes shortened, hearts raced and palms perspired as everyone stared intensely at the Keyblade in its glass case….

In a flash before everyone's eyes, the Keyblade vanished. The room was filled with gasps and chatter as they wondered what had happened. After a bit, Alex went back to a calm state before another silent flash. She felt something cold, yet warm in the palm of her hands after hearing countless chattering around her. Alex whipped her gaze downwards to find the mysterious weapon before her.

_(Insert "Sora" by Yoko Shimomura)_

Alex froze with sudden surprise. Upon this, King Mickey's own heart smiled with relief.

"The Keyblade has chosen!" announce the King with pride.

The entire chamber roared with joy as Merlin transported Alex to the stage. All around her were claps and cheers. Air horns were blown, hats were thrown, ribbon papers exploded in the air all as Alex's heart pounded a turn of its own.

Some members of AVALANCHE jumped high and proud.

"That's the spirit, Alex!" shout the ninja girl Yuffie.

"I knew she had the heart!" stated Tifa.

"Way to go, kiddo!" shouted Cid.

Alex turned to Cloud who gave a slight smile and a nod. She smiled back shyly. King Mickey walked beside her with Queen Minnie, Daisy, and Master Sid.

"The blade chose wisely," stated King Mickey.

"Congratulations, Alex!" said Queen Minnie and Daisy.

Merlin then walked to her and placed around her neck an official wielders badge. She snapped out of her surprised state and smiled in disbelief. King Mickey glared at her.

"Will you accept?"

(Fade Music)

Alex looked at him as the crowd's cheers died down a bit. Then, Alex looked to the grand doors where she saw a blur of light. Then a voice….

"_Congratulations, my daughter," _she heard.

The new wielder slowly looked down at Mickey then to the blade. She tightened her grip around it and slowly began to raise it. Then she snapped it above her head and the crowd once again roared out.

"You will do us proud," sighed Mickey in relief.

Alex smiled then looked back to the grand doors. The blur was gone.

**I hope this chaper didn't sound unfinished and confusing. I squeeze a lot of brain juice into the diction. Please review. Tell me what cha' think about this one like seriously... THANX!**

_**Note: Gaul, taken from the Spanish word Gaulalterio meaning heart and Achilles, the Greek warrior who fought against the Trojons makes Gaulachilles meaning warrior heart in my story. I'll post some pics on my profile...**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Sorry for the late chapter. This one is a briefy to set up for later. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

The day was as beautiful as any other in the Disney courtyard that early evening. The residents played games such as checkers or Frisbee, read books, picnicked or stood around talking. Over in the far corner from most of the commotion sat Riku and Kelis on a bench. Kelis sat with her legs crossed Indian style and head buried in a book with others stacked beside her as Riku rested one arm on the knee of his raised leg on the bench.

"So, Master Sid told you that? Interesting," stated Riku as he listened to the last of Kelis story.

"Yeah. It's kind of understandable when you put two and two together," said Kelis still looking down at the book.

"Humm."

Just then, the wind wailed as a large shadow blocked their light. They looked up to the figure landing near them with its wingspan spread. Off it's back jumped Alex to the ground.

"Look at cha'. Haven't had the Keyblade for four days and you're already swooping down with your mighty stead," teased Kelis.

Alex grinned.

"Yeah, but I ain't saving nobody," said Alex.

"Yet," stated Kelis as she closed the book and got up.

"So, this is Gaulachilles, huh?" asked Kelis admiring the creature. "Beautiful."

Kelis bowed in respect before approaching as the creature returned the gesture. She caressed his beak and rubbed his neck.

" My grandfather on my mom's side had a griffin before it passed away at 146 years old."

"That's pretty old," said Alex.

"Yeah. Most live to be 130 in captivity and 100 in the wild. But my grandfather told me of a secret that many Gryphon hold. He said that there is a feather that holds great power and only the Griffin knows where on its body it is located. It never sheds and the growth spot varies differently on every Gryphon. But before its final breaths, the Griffin plucked the magical feather from its body to give to my Grandfather as a gift. Every since then he has had great fortune. He actually believes the feather added a couple of years to his own life considering the fact he is now 109."

"Wow. Well 'achilles was calculated to be is his seventies. Still young," said Alex. "So where have you been these past couple of days?"

"I have the greatest news that I'm not even gonna ask you to guess! Anyway, after graduation Master Sid asked me to be his apprentice! The only one out of the entire class! I am so excited that I finally get to learn directly from my idol."

"That is great! Congratulations."

"Thanks"

Just then Alex looked over to where Riku still sat on the bench but looking a bit disappointed. His head down and eyes closed in a relaxed state.

"Did I miss something?" asked Alex a bit puzzled. "Is he alright? I just noticed that he has come up to me."

"Riku? He's just a bit- how should I say?- not really unhappy but not really happy either."

"Oh. About?"

"You."

Alex turned to her with a bit of disbelief.

"Me? Well he was fine yesterday. What's wrong?"

"It may have had a little something to do with a story I just told him but I'll let him tell ya' what's biting him."

Alex looked back to where Riku had now turned his back to them. With concern, she walked over to him leaving Kelis with Gaulachilles.

Riku let out a sigh as he heard footsteps stop behind him.

"You know, it doesn't hurt to tell what you are feeling. I learned that from my father," started Alex.

Riku slightly turned his head to her behind him. Then he got up and shuffled the rest of the distance towards her. He gazed into her warm brown eyes and her into his chilly blue ones. Then after a moment, Riku broke the contact by softly closing his eyes and turning away his head with a sigh. He then simply walked past Alex and away from Kelis and the beast. Kelis looked to Alex who just watched on after her boyfriend.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Although a bit of light remained before dusk, things were completely dark in the seemingly peaceful Dark Forest as Axel and Roxas made their way through. Fiends appeared and disappeared or scurried around the two in the dense blackness. Roxas a bit nervously looked around at the unfamiliar territory but tried to be relaxed as Axel was.

"Is this our first mission together, Axel?" asked Roxas watching his surroundings.

"Naw. Just a walk away from home," replied Axel looking back to Roxas. "You can relax, Rox. These weaklings wouldn't dare try anything."

Roxas calmed down a bit.

"You sure pick the oddest places to go on walks. You know I can't really defend myself."

"I pick the places that I'll be less followed by."

Axel stopped at ease.

"Which is another thing, Rox. That I don't understand. Why you?"

"Why me what?"

"I mean I am happy that you didn't get eliminated but I also can't help to wonder what's so special about you?"

'What? Hey!"

Axel laughed.

"No. I didn't mean it like that."

"So, what you trying to say?" teased Roxas.

"I mean, you can't defend yourself. You have no weapons, no magic, and by far the youngest and most dependent upon member. So, I don't get it. If Diz only wants the strongest of members in the Organization…it's kind of scares me."

"Why does it scare you? Don't you want me to be—"

"Yes! I can't even describe how glad I am that you are still here. But it scares me because for what purpose? I know Diz is up to no good."

"I see. Well, only time can tell."

Axel sighed and turned to Roxas. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Roxas. I want you to promise me that you'll never do anything to get on their bad side…for your safety- and possibly mine. Promise me?"

Roxas parted his mouth to respond before a sudden blast of wind knocked the two off their feet.

It whirled violently around them flaring up elements off the ground.

"Roxas!" yelled Axel in the confusion.

"Axel! What's happening?'

The swirls of elements then combined together to form a large figure before them.

_(Insert "Pandoran Cyclops Attack" by God of War Music)_

A Dark Thorn Heartless. Axel grits his teeth knowing that this monster had to be defeated or it would pursue and kill them. He summoned his chakrams.

"Roxas! RUN!" commanded Axel.

He dashed towards the beast.

But Roxas didn't run. He simply stood in shock as he watched Axel go to work on the heartless beast.

One chakram after the other, Axel slashed and dashed out of the way before the heartless slashed back with its long claws. In just the couple of moments of battle, Axel had already done great damage but not great enough. He flared fire onto his chakrams and spun away whilst leaping swiftly to each side to confuse Dark Thorn. Axel leaped behind him- slash. The beast turned around but Axel leaped to his backside again- slash slash. The beast turned again and Axel delivered three great hits to its backside but as the pretended to turn to once more, Axel dashed to what remained the creature's front. In a swift swipe of its claw the heartless had knocked Axel away. His body slammed twice to the ground a couple of feet away. Axel struggled to get up as his watched the approaching heartless. Immediately, he forced himself to sit up and look for his weapons which landed behind him. Holding his injured arm, he scooted closer to them as he fiercely watched the closing heartless. Axel leaned back to grab a nearby chakram but felt himself being pushed into the ground. The heartless had pinned him down. It growled violently and was about to deliver a fatal blow until and quick flash of light briefly blinded Axel.

_(Fade Music)_

After the light ceased, Axel opened his eyes to see the stunned beast. Then it shriveled up and descended into darkness. Through the remaining gases Axel saw Roxas with a weapon sheaved.

Suddenly, a pink light caught their eyes and they watched a large heart float up in the sky. In another flash of light it disappeared.

_(Insert "Roxas" by Yoko Shimomura)_

Axel looked to Roxas and the weapon in his hand.

"Roxas…I-I didn't know you could wield the Keyblade," stated Axel a bit stunned himself.

"Yeah. Neither did I?" said Roxas a bit nervous.

Getting to his feet and holding his hurt arm, Axel looked deeply at the instrument then frowned. He knew this had to be the reason which will bring a great burden to his brotherly friend.

He sighed in disappointment and looked to Roxas.

"Yeah. Promise me, Roxas. Promise me."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Alex sat in her bed with the Keyblade at hand. She looked at it and sighed.

"What am I doing with this?" said Alex to herself.

Soon a flash of light in the distance caught her attention. Curious, she dashed out onto her balcony and peered out into the distant land. The light vanished. Alex frowned in misunderstanding.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Lord Diz stood on his balcony overlooking his dark land until he was caught by the sudden light spark in the distance. He grinned to himself.

"So, it has begun."

The light disappeared.

_(Fade Music)_

**Okay, I know. When the heck are Alex and Axel going to meet again? You just can't rush these things, ya' know? But yes I am dying for REVIEWS! Are you guy still with me? **


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**ANNOUNCMENT: If you want to get a look at some of the original character like Alex & Gaulachilles GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK THE LINK! **

**Thank you all so very VERY much for the reviews! It let's me know that you guys are reading and loving the story so I can continue making it better. Okay so I did a lil some'n some'n different at the end here. I couldn't really decide on an offical ending so I post two versions. Just about the same but hey I'm not going to spoil it for you. Now, LET'S PUT SOME BEEF IN THIS TACO! (LOL. Stop thinking nasty...)**

**Chapter 13**

_(Insert "Silently Yearning for Centuries" by Randy Edelman)_

During the second Great War the battle to combine the lands was fought between the light and the dark. The Disney ruler at the time fought the battle in the means to end feud with his enemy, the Prince of Darkness, and ease the burden for the next nation's leader. But the dark side had other plans. Instead of living peacefully with the light, the Prince of Darkness continued the war in attempts to rule over all.

Amongst the castle's trainee staff was Master Yen Sid. He trained and aided many great magicians including Donald and King Mickey but there was one student who had by passed even them. His name was Dizori and he was better than the other students, even Mickey, but had ambitions to be even greater than the Master himself. As the students progressed in their skills, Master Sid sensed a change in Dizori claiming that he was not the student he once knew. Because of the growing darkness inside his heart, Master Sid dismissed Dizori and refused to train him any longer. Dizori didn't understand and appealed to the Master to take him back but seeing that Sid would not reconsider, Dizori grew even angrier.

From then on, his ambitions to become great evolved and he started training himself in the Dark Arts. Over time, his craft exceeded beyond Master Sid's and Dizori was strong enough to take him out but didn't. Instead, he left the land of light, befriend the Prince of Darkness, backstabbed him, and crowned himself ruler of darkness. This action ended the war and the dark minions disappeared from the light but not before it was discovered that the Bandura had gone missing. Soon after, the Disney ruler stepped down and Mickey had earned the title as King of the Disney Nation.

_(Fade Music)_

"So that's it? That's the reason you've been avoiding me for two weeks?"

"Stupid. I know"

***fade out in white****

_(Insert "Riku" by Yoko Shimomura)_

The sun was fading in the sky creating an orange and purple scenery across the land. The cool mist from the waterfall flurried as Riku and Alex stood facing each other.

"Yeah, really stupid. It's an interesting story but not to avoid me," stated Alex a bit angry at his actions lately.

"It's deeper than the story, Alex. It's you," said Riku in a rather disappointed manner. Alex looked at him confused.

"I sometimes wish that the Keyblade could have chosen me. I mean, not that I'm jealous or anything but…. This is a serious responsibility and a dangerous one at that."

" So what are you saying? That I'm not fit to be the wielder?"

"Not at all. I mean, yes, you are fit. You are just about the toughest chick know but I just—you know,….but to be honest, Alex,-I fear for you."

Alex lighten her mood a bit.

" You'll have enemies at every turn, something would always want to hurt you or take you away or kill you or—"

Alex put her index finger to his lips to silence him. She looked into his eyes with sweet understand but fierce assurance.

"I understand. But, Riku, I don't need you to fear for me. I need you to believe in me."

Alex lowered her finger from his lips.

"Yeah, sometimes I find it hard to believe in myself but at least I'll know that there is someone who still has faith in me. I realized that it must be destiny the reason I was chosen and I can't argue with that."

"Guess that's why I've been avoiding you. I didn't know how you'd react to me telling you and when was the right time. But I guess I forgot who I'm dealing with," chuckled Riku.

Alex giggled and lightened her mood even more. "Never be afraid of telling me anything. Understand?"

Riku gently smiles at her. Then, she eased into his arms as he wrapped them around her. They nuzzled their heads together.

_(Fade Music)_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_(Insert "Treasured Memories" by Yoko Shimomura)_

The night was colder and darker than usual as Alex cleaned the last bit of dishes after dinner and her usual company, Stitch, cleaned the last scraps of food off his. After, she cut off the kitchen light and entered the living room. There she flopped on the couch and let out a sigh as Stitch came to sit next to her. She closed her eyes in harmony with her thoughts. After a moment, she opened them and focused her stare to the wall where her father's memorial belongings hung. Stitch watched her get up from the sofa and go towards them. Alex stopped before the large photo on the wall of Leon in his military uniform.

"Sometimes, I only think I believe in myself. Daddy, I wish I had your heart and strength."

She looked to the stand in front of the photo where his notorious Revolver Gunblade should be. Alex has long thought about the weapon but have yet to retrieve it from cliff side of the maw. Alex looked to the clock on the wall. Nearing mid-night. She cut off the main light and entered the hall to the bath room.

After finishing her hygiene, Alex curled up in bed just in time to see the fireworks signal mid night. She looked to her balcony to watch the magic. Stitch hoped at the foot of her bed and nuzzled in a spot. Before long Alex was fast asleep.

(Fade Music)

*******fade to white********

_(Insert "End of the World" by Yoko Shimomura)_

_Alex ran fiercely through the dark, slashing at the Shadow Heartless that taunted her. The eerie, cold wind whaled around her body with the shadows coming in hoarded numbers. Alex continued to slash her foes. Now surrounded with heartless on every side, she stood near exhaustion but was still ready to fight to the end. _

"_Hey, I want to take you to this great place."_

"_Because I love her!"_

"_I love you too!"_

_Thundering hooves were heard. Assault Riders rushed towards her and another blurred out figure._

"_Assault Riders! Run!"_

_Suddenly, a burst of fire consumed the heartless in form of a circle around her. She shielded herself. When the smoke faded, Alex cautiously recovered to normal stance to discover all of nothing before her. _

"_Cloud, over here!"…_

"_Yuffie, signal the others. You're going to be alright, Alex."_

"_This girl is a murderer! She intended for Leon to go to the Maw where he was killed…"_

"_Non- sense! As King, I rule that she remain under castle refuge…"_

_Surprisingly, her ears were haunted by a faint struggling voice from behind. She turned to it and there in the distance, a glowing figure laid on the ground motionless as she began to rush toward it._

"_Sir? Sir?" yelled Alex now running toward the figure._

_Nearing close, almost there, Alex came within feets of the figure until a sudden burst of greenish yellow fire formed a deep, long pit behind it. Alex slid in her tracks as she stopped to shield herself once again from the unexpected light. Then another figure appeared before her. _

"…_.this Nobody is highly advanced….Only the strongest of heart will defeat them…"_

"_Alex stay back…He's a Nobody and possibly with the Organization…"_

_She could not see exactly what the second figure was as it picked up the figure laying on the ground. Once in the air, Alex's heart skipped, her breath shortened, eyes widened and skin grew cold, all performed out of shocking fear as she witnessed none other than her father, Squall Leonhart, The Great Lion Warrior, being man handled before her. She soaked in her nerves long enough before he was tossed over the edge into the deep fiery pit._

"_Daddy!" snapped Alex as she ran passed the unknown figure to peer over the edge in the deep gorge. _

_She franticly landed on her stomach to try and catch the fallen soldier but all she caught was the last glimpse of her father before he disappeared into the rushing eyes below. She turned back to the unknown figure that laughed and furiously looked him in the visible eye. Suddenly, dark hooded figures rose from behind him in the background._

"…_he tried to kill us, Alex."_

_Just then, the man in red leaned from out the dark shadow reviling his full face._

"_You will be next," said the figure._

_In an instant, his face formed into another and in that brief second, Alex caught a glimpse of a spiky red head man. The face flew towards her with a scream as it dissolved into a rotten, decomposed entity._

_(End Music)_

_*****flash****_

Alex flung upwards and gasped for air. The room completely dark and air colder that her sweat. She looked to the edge of the bed to see Stitch nearly rolling off of it. Alex flipped the covers off of her and swung her legs over the side. She looked to the clock. 3:11 A.M. Alex sighed then surprisingly, the Keyblade appeared in her hand. Alex examined the blade until….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Alex and Stitch jumped at the sound of a blood curdling scream outside the suite.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_(Insert "Dance to the Death" by Yoko Shimomura)_

Alex opened the door to the suite just in time to see a resident running pass. Alex jumped back a bit after seeing what she was running from. A Shadow Heartless. Instinctively, Alex threw the Keyblade at the heartless chasing the resident. Direct hit and it disappeared releasing a captive heart. Like a boomerang, the Keyblade came back to Alex and she caught it stylishly. Suddenly, more Shadows appeared before Alex and circled her at the door. One after another, screams were heard and residents ran out of their lodging from the dark entities.

With her game face on, Alex slashed at the Shadows before her as they jumped to attack. Slash, slash, slash Alex went until her path was clear. Then another appeared behind her. It leaped towards Alex but ZAP! Alex turned behind her to see that Stitch had blasted it with his laser gun. He let out a victory yep as she nodded in gratitude. Off she went to defend.

Riku ran out of his suite as well to find residents trying to defend themselves with several objects. He grabbed his blade and dashed towards the heartless. A heartless had pinned a man down and began scratching at him but Riku defeated it and helped the man to his feet.

"Thank you!" said the man and he ran on. Riku then spotted Kelis and ran to her aid past the rest of the panicking characters. Sirens began to sound.

"Fire!" yelled Kelis as she blast a fire spell on a heartless.

"Kelis!" yelled Riku running up to her, "Are you all right?"

"Don't worry about me," stated Kelis blasting another heartless, "Find Alex! They're after her!"

Riku's heart dropped as he remembered that she was the Keyblade bearer and that the heartless were truly after her. He clutched his teeth and dashed in the direction of her suite.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

~Courtyard~

With a screech and a roar, Gaulachilles rose into the air and dove down swooping at the heartless below. His force knocked out a least two dozen of them. He land on the ground as Cloud and the rest of Avalanche went to work on the other Shadows. Soon, other types of heartless began to show. Shadows and Soldier heartless now swarmed about. Even Fujin and her crew fought.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The door was open when Riku arrived at Alex's suite. He ran inside too see that the place was in ruckus due to the destructive heartless that raided it.

"Alex!" shouted Riku as he rushed though the place slashing heartless as he went. After checking every room, he arrived in her bedroom to see Shadows upon her bed. He fiercely slashed them away only to find that they surrounded pillows under the covers. Riku sighed and went to the balcony to view the outside. He peered over the stone railing to find that not just the castle but the entire city was under siege.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Alex ran through the halls slashing at any foes that she encountered. Driven by warrior instinct to protect the King, Alex made her way to the Audience Chamber. She arrived before the grand doors of the Chamber. The smaller door was already open so she made her way inside prepared for anything.

_(Fade Music)_

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooo**_

"King Mickey!" shouted Alex.

To her surprise, nothing not even King Mickey. The room was just its usual grand, whitish blue, self with the red carpet and throne at the far end. Alex let down her guard for a bit until suddenly the door shut closed behind her. Then, out from the floor, four white, winged like creatures appeared. Assassin Nobodies.

_(Insert "Sinster Shadows" by Yoko Shimomura)_

Alex fiercely readied herself as they circle her. The Nobodies stood around her but non attacked. Alex waited for them to strike first but it never happened.

"I don't have all night. C'mon!" she taunted. Just then, two Assassin from behind slithered towards her silently but Alex's cat like senses heard there silent attack and SLASH SLASH! Two direct hits. The other two descended into the ground. Alex tried to hit them but couldn't. Instead, they attacked her with swift lashes. After taking a couple of hits, Alex flipped backwards to avoid any further attacks. Once she regained balance, she swiftly attacked the foes. The first two had recovered and joined in the fight again. The Nobodies hit her and she hit back. For a couple of minutes back and forth until finally the last Assassin was slanged. They disappeared into the air.

_(Fade Music)_

Alex caught her breath and looked around the room. Nothing….

CLAP, CLAP, CLAP,CLAP, CLAP, Clap, clap! Alex swiftly turned around to the near corner of the room to find a hooded figure in black leaning with its foot against the wall.

"Alright, Alex. Fight, fight, fight."

Alex readied herself once more as the figure approached.

"After all these years you've still got it in 'ya."

Alex said nothing only starred at the figure fiercely.

"Oh, don't tell me you have forgotten. It's me, ya' know…"

The figure pulled back his hood exposing his fiery red hair and emerald green eyes.

"Axel."

Alex frowned a bit.

"Axel?"

"Right. I hope you got it memorized."

She still stood at fight stance but Axel just as calm as ever.

"Talk about blank with a capital "B". Man, oh, man. I was hoping for a better reaction to an ole' time friend," said Axel as he starred at Alex's fierce and dull reaction. He chuckled a bit.

"That's right. You use to give me that exact look whenever you were mad."

"Chill," shouted Alex breaking stance. " I don't know you!"

"Well, I can see that. But I know you. I and also know that you are now the Keyblade bearer," said Axel pointing to her weapon. "Tough job. So, chosen one, how does it feel so far?"

Alex got back in fight stance with her game face on.

_(Insert "The 13th Struggle" by Yoko Shimomura)_

"Guess I'm about to find out," said Axel as he summoned his chakrams. "Let's see what you're made of."

Alex and Axel sized each other up in the near distance. Suddenly, Axel dashed towards Alex and struck her twice with his weapons. Before he could get another hit in, Alex blocked his attack. She lashed out at his mid section, across his chest then swirled around to deliver a blow to hit side. This knocked Axel back but he quickly recovered. Alex hit once more, aiming at any open areas. She managed to get a couple of hits in before Axel caught the Keyblade inside one of his chakrams. He then ripped the weapon from Alex's hand and threw it to the side.

Alex grit her teeth as she watched the weapon slide away. She glanced to Axel who smirked before stylishly flipping towards her blade as Axel pursued. Alex clutched the handle on the last flip but lost balance and fell on her bottom. Within an instant, Axel pounced on Alex with a chakram aiming for her neck but Alex held the keyblade in front to protect herself against the blow. With Alex's shoulders almost pinned to the ground and Axel on top, they test each other's strength. Sparks flew from the friction of their weapons with every pressing force.

"Impressive. But I wonder if I ring any bells yet," teased Axel glaring at her.

"I'm going to ring you neck!" said Alex and she shoved Axel off her to the side.

He rolled off then crouched in a stance like a lioness. Alex got to her feet and with impressive speed dashed towards Axel and delivered eight good hits. Axel countered a hit, and with speed of his own got behind Alex and flared fire onto his weapons striking her ten times. Alex rolled a distance away from Axel to recover from the burning sensation of his blades. She looked back to where black and red fire now flared around him.

He threw his flaming blades one after the other towards Alex as he retrieved them like boomerangs. With the last few, Alex knocked both blades back to where they collided with their master. Axel clutched his teeth and frowned at Alex. His own weapons and energy used against him. This surely weakened him a bit more.

"Now you're pissing me off!" stated Axel recovering from the blow. His eyes now lit with dark fire.

" Aw, poor baby."

Alex dashed towards Axel as he turned up the heat once more. Again they swiftly went at it.

Finally, with one wrong move Alex was knocked on her backside. Then, weapons aimed, Axel pounced towards Alex but her catlike reflexes countered flipping him up and over her. Backside down, Axel collided with the ground as his chakrams fell from hand. A bit weakened, he tried to get up but in a split second felt his shoulders being thrust against the floor with the mid section of the Keyblade being pressed against his neck. Victory.

(Fade Music)

**~~~~~~~~~ENDING VERSION 2~~~~~~~~~**

Alex caught her breath and looked around the room. Nothing….

CLAP, CLAP, CLAP,CLAP, CLAP, Clap, clap! Alex swiftly turned around to the near corner of the room. A hooded figure in black leaned with its foot against the wall.

"Alright, Alex. Fight, fight, fight."

Alex readied herself once more as the figure approached.

"After all these years you've still got it in 'ya."

Alex said nothing only starred at the figure fiercely.

"Oh, don't tell me you have forgotten. It's me, A.X.E.L."

Alex frowned a bit.

"Axel?"

" Bingo! Got it memorized?"

She still stood fiercely at fight stance but the hooded man just as calm as ever.

"Talk about blank with a capital "B". Man, oh, man. I was hoping for a better reaction to an ole' time friend. Since you don't even remember my name, there's no sense in me exposing my face," said Axel as he starred at Alex's fierce and dull reaction. He chuckled a bit.

"That's right. You use to give me that exact look whenever you were mad."

"Chill," shouted Alex breaking stance. "I don't know you!"

"Well, I can see that. But I know you. I and also know that you are now the Keyblade bearer," said Axel pointing to her weapon. "Tough job. So, chosen one, how does it feel so far?"

Alex got back in fight stance with her game face on.

_(Insert "The 13th Struggle" by Yoko Shimomura)_

"Guess I'm about to find out," said Axel as he summoned his chakrams. "Let's see what you're made of."

Alex and Axel sized each other up in the near distance. Suddenly, Axel dashed towards Alex and struck her twice with his weapons. Before he could get another hit in, Alex blocked his attack. She lashed out at his mid section, across his chest then swirled around to deliver a blow to hit side. This knocked Axel back but he quickly recovered. Alex hit once more, aiming at any open areas. She managed to get a couple of hits in before Axel caught the Keyblade inside one of his chakrams. He then ripped the weapon from Alex's hand and threw it to the side.

Alex grit her teeth as she watched the weapon slide away. She glanced to Axel who smirked then stylishly flipped towards her blade as Axel pursued. Alex clutched the handle on the last flip but lost balance and fell on her bottom. Within an instant, Axel pounced on Alex with a chakram aiming for her neck but Alex held the keyblade in front to protect herself against the blow. With Alex's shoulders almost pinned to the ground and Axel on top, they test each other's strength. Sparks flew from the friction of their weapons with every pressing force.

"Impressive. But I wonder if I ring any bells yet," teased Axel glaring at her.

"I'm going to ring you neck!" said Alex and she shoved Axel off her to the side.

He rolled off then crouched in a stance like a lioness. Alex got to her feet and with impressive speed dashed towards Axel and delivered eight good hits. Axel countered a hit, and with speed of his own got behind Alex and flared fire onto his weapons striking her ten times. Alex flipped a distance away from Axel to recover from the burning sensation of his blades. She looked back to where black and red fire now flared around him.

He threw his flaming blades one after the other towards Alex as he retrieved them like boomerangs. With the last few, Alex knocked both blades back to where they collided with their master. Axel clutched his teeth and frowned at Alex. His own weapons and energy used against him. This surely weakened him a bit more.

"Now you're pissing me off!" stated Axel recovering from the blow. His now dark fired eyes could be seen from under his hood.

" Aw, poor baby."

Alex dashed towards Axel as he turned up the heat once more. Again they swiftly went at it.

Finally, with one wrong move Alex was knocked on her backside. Then, weapons aimed, Axel pounced towards Alex but her catlike reflexes countered flipping him up and over her. Backside down, Axel collided with the ground as his chakrams fell from hand. A bit weakened, he tried to get up but in a split second felt his shoulders being thrust against the floor with the mid section of the Keyblade being pressed against his neck. Victory.

(Fade Music)

**~~~~~~~~~~~End V2~~~~~~~~~**

His eyes changed back to its original state as Axel looked up at a tired, angry Alex. With every calm intake of breath she hissed at the stranger that claimed to know her. But strangely enough, a tiny tingle struck Alex's heart as she looked him in the eyes. She eased the pressure a bit. They locked gazes for some seconds until Axel smirked and suddenly a dark portal shrouded beneath him and he dissolved into the floor. Alex looked at the ground in disbelief until the portal reopened a few feet away from her. Alex got to her feet as Axel appeared in full view again. He summoned his weapons.

"I've got to say, you're made of something, Alex," started Axel in his calm manner.

"Kind of wish I could say the same about you," said Alex with a bit of an attitude.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

For a reason foreign to her, Alex found herself a bit intriged by him.

"Alex! Stay back!"shouted a voice from behind.

Just then, Riku jumped in front of Alex with his sword sheaved at Axel who stood calmly away.

"You're a little late," teased Axel. " We've already reintroduced ourselves."

"Riku, I have no idea who this mug is," said Alex.

"Yeah? Well you never forgot to visit me every day at the meadow," stated Axel.

Upon hearing this, Riku gasped and glared dangerously at the red head.

"You! You BACKSTABBER!" shouted Riku.

"Not exactly but glad to see someone remembers me."

"Riku, what is he talking about?" asked Alex.

"He tried to kill us, years ago, Alex…..and possibly killed Leon!" growled Riku.

"WHAT?"

With this, Alex's rage roared and she re-summoned her Keyblade. She stood in fight stance with Riku.

"ALEX!" echoed some voices from the hall.

Axel activated a portal around him whilst the two was briefly distracted. Riku turned his attention back to the escaping Nobody.

"No you don't!" said Riku and he dashed towards the portal.

"Riku! NO!" shouted Alex but it was too late. Riku had jumped into the dark portal after Axel. Attempting to follow, Alex ran to the portal also but it vanished before her along with Riku and the firebringer.

Just then, in rushed Cloud, Kelis, Yuffie, Donald and Goofy.

"Alex!" said Cloud.

"Are you ok?" asked Goofy.

Alex glanced in their direction then back to the spot that darkness had faded.

**Okay, well, there is no BIG difference just that Axel's face is revealed differently but STILL...Are we satisfied? (Wide Grin) Please let me know which version you like and if this chapter was good because I'm VERY excited about the reviews...I just disappointed about how low they are. REVIEW! -_-**


	15. Chapter 14

**Dun, dun, dun, dunnnnnn! *Royal Music" It's here! another chapter is finally here! And man was it a struggle. I had to flip and pull this out of my brain bank to revise a bit but it worked. Hopefully I won't lose the story on a plane again. Anyway enjoy what's here...**

**Chapter 14 **

" I want warriors stationed at all corners of the land, immediately. No one gets in or out right now," commanded General Cloud to a lieutenant.

"Yes, sir," said the lieutenant and he hurried off to give orders. Cloud, Alex and Kelis walked urgently down the royal halls of the Colonnade towards the library.

"A lockdown? That wouldn't do too much good. The heartless appear out of the ground they wouldn't need to walk through the gates," explained Kelis with her arm now in bandages due to injury.

"True, but due to panic, it will keep anyone from traveling outside of the light's safety," stated Cloud.

"Why are they all of a sudden appearing?" asked Alex.

"That's why we are going to the King," said Cloud. They came upon the large doors of the Library.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Inside Queen Minnie, Daisy Duck, Donald and Goofy stood huddled together. They turned their attention to the in-comers.

"Thank goodness you're here!" started Queen Minnie. Cloud, Alex and Kelis bowed in respect before her.

"Your highness," said Cloud "We seek the King to get some understanding about this matter."

Queen Minnie sighed and hung her head a bit. Then she looked back up to the three.

"I would love to see the King myself to get some understand but unfortunately, I don't know where he is. You see, King Mickey left the castle—two weeks ago."

Everyone gasped in disbelief at this shocking news. Well except Cloud who stood normally shocked.

"What?" shouted Donald.

"Why?" asked Daisy.

"Why didn't he say anything?" asked Goofy.

"The only thing he told me was that something troubling was afoot and he went to find out. He didn't say what but he also didn't want me to tell anyone because it may have been a false accusation."

"Well, so far it's right," said Kelis.

"And you haven't heard from him since?" asked Cloud.

Queen Minnie shook her head 'no.'

"Well we have to find him to understand something. Riku is out there in the darkness and I have to rescue him!" said Alex with much determination.

"Riku is gone?" asked Kelis a bit worried.

"Yes. Just before you guys arrived he jumped into a dark portal after this guy named Axel."

Kelis reared back with sudden realization. Although she remained quiet the name "Axel" sent a chill through her. Cloud's eyes wandered in curiosity on the ground a bit for he, too, had seen this name before but couldn't place where.

"Axel?" asked Goofy.

" I suspect he has something to do with the Organization because he was dressed in a black coat. Then before that he claimed he knew me but I know nothing of him. Think he was just trying to syke me out."

"We have a lead then," started Cloud. "Diz must be planning something if the Organization has stirred."

"They must be after Kingdom Hearts," said Donald.

Alex looked puzzled. She has heard that title twice before but has never come to ask of it.

"Right," said the Queen "Alexia, as soon as possible, I grant you the permission to embark on this quest. The King may be in need."

Alex nodded.

"And we'll assist you," squaked Donald.

"If we find the King we may find Riku also," said Goofy.

"And I'll work headquarters for you," said Kelis.

Cloud folded his arms and sighed.

"Conflict. Avalanche and I were scheduled to go to Hollow Bastion for its restoration but I guess that could be put on hold. The castle needs us more, right now so I'll continue to guard it."

"Oh, dear, those poor people were counting on us. They've been in ruins for too long. We can't possibly do that," said Daisy.

"Then we'll just have to figure something out but right now the entire Disney Universe is in need of your assistance, Alex. You must protect the worlds from the Heartless and lock them with light," said the Queen.

"Right. I'll start immediately."

Donald and Goofy leaped with joy.

"Oh, boy, it'll be like old times!" squaked Donald.

"Yep, we'll get everything set!" said Goofy.

"To the Gummi Ship!" they shouted.

With that, Donald and Goofy saluted the Queen and ran out of the library.

"I'm going to attend to the castle army," stated Cloud as he, too, saluted the Queen and left.

"And I'll contact Master Sid," said Kelis. Off she went.

"Old times?" asked Alex to herself.

"Alexia."

She turned to Queen Minnie.

"As soon as you're ready report to me, please."

"Yes, ma'am." Alex saluted the Queen Minnie and Daisy and headed off.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The World That Never Was

_(Insert "Riku" by Yoko Shimomura)_

The foggy night sky could be seen through the open window of the grayish white room. Axel laid in his dull bed starring up at the ceiling. So many thoughts and flashbulb memories rushed through his head. He didn't know whether to be mad or sad about his brush up with Alex but to his useless dispense, he could feel only cold emotions and warm thoughts. The red head frowned to himself and sighed.

"How did this happen?"

Axel sat up on his bed in ease within himself. Out of the corner of his eye a bright ball of light caught his attention from the hall. It moved swiftly past his door in a ghostly manner. Curious, Axel dashed off his bed and went to the door. He peered his head out into the long hall in the direction of the light figure. In both directions- nothing. Axel looked only to see a long stretch of hall and doors.

(Fade Music)

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Alex scratched through the destroyed suite her father and she once dwelled. The furniture, dishes, walls, nearly everything except Leon's memorial items rest were in ruins. Alex trampled over the debris to her room. She looked around and sighed then walked to the balcony to meet the rising sun and the land recovering from the attack. Alex clutched the key necklace that Riku had given her.

"I will find you," said Alex and she wrapped the charm in her fist. Hearing footprints, Alex turned to the door.

"Wanted to know if you were ready?" said Kelis entering her room. Alex turned away.

Kelis walked over to her on the balcony. Alex closed her eyes in that Leon manner and exhaled deeply.

"Yes but it's just that….this is all so sudden. I'm honored but I'm-

She opened her eyes to see Kelis smile a bit after putting her hand on her shoulder firmly.

"Don't worry. You have a strong heart," said Kelis. "From the time you accepted me, I knew that you were like no other girl in our class. And to be honest, Alex, you made me want to be a stronger person."

Those words released the dark shroud Alex felt inside.

"So whatever doubts you have lose them or you will be lost."

Kelis walked to the railing and looked out beyond the land where the sun had just peaked.

"There was a story that my Grandpa once told me about why the sun rises. Long story short, every evening that the sun fades, it is preparing to do battle with the moon and the stars. And every time it rises, it symbolizes another victory against its battle during the night. So every day the sun rises I'll assume you have done the same."

Alex felt a warm tear scroll down her cheek.

"You really are the wisest in the class," said Alex smiling at her friend. Kelis grinned with a cheeky blush.

"Guess a bit of Master Sid rubbed off on me."

Suddenly, Alex grabbed Kelis and squeeze her tight with much love.

"I am so blessed to have friends like you and Riku."

As they broke the hug, Kelis looked deeply to Alex.

"Please bring him back," she stated to Alex.

"Most certainly."

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_The World That Never Was_

Axel walked down the dark corridor in the basement of the castle with his mind still stuck on many memories.

_"Axel, listen. No matter how different people say we're supposed to be we have to prove them wrong, right?"_

Axel stopped walking at the flashbulb memory of he and Alex.

_"We can still be friends as long as our hearts are connected."_

"_That's just it. I don't have one. I'm only half a person."_

"…_.But you're still a person so…it counts."_

"What has time done to you? Why can't you remember me?" he said to himself still not grasping the reality that his once understanding childhood sweetheart has turned completely against him. His expression hardened with frustration and disappointment. Axel placed his hand to his empty chest angry that he could not feel the true anger that was consuming his thoughts.

"I will make you remember."

Just then, an innocent voice called to him.

"Axel!"

He turned to see the child Nobody.

"Why are you so hard to find?" teased Roxas.

Not really in the mood for company Axel still embraced his presence.

"Maybe because you look in all the wrong places. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just wanted to tell you that I was appointed to my first mission. Well it's pretty much my only mission according to Lord Diz. But I'm to go around to different worlds and fight heartless. He must really hate them if he wants to get rid of them all," explained Roxas.

Axel just grunted a little and looked the other way.

"To me that man hates everything," said Axel. He sighed and turned back to Roxas. "But really Rox, Whatever it is they demand do it." Axel turned away "…or I might lose you, too," he muttered.

"What was that?"

Axel turned back to him.

"It was nothing. Come on. I'll buy you an ice cream."

Axel and Roxas continued on their way.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

A part of her was hesitant but the other was anxious as Alex made her way back to the Library to meet Queen Minnie. As she walked see got a couple of glances from the recovering residents and soldiers that walked the halls. She reached the doors and took a deep breath knowing that this was the first step to many journeys ahead.

"Whatever the challenge- I must accept," Alexia Leonhart opened the door with the little courage in her heart. Was she truly ready? Inside, the Queen stood meeting with the ninja girl Yuffie. They turned to her.

"There you are!" said Yuffie. Alex closed the distance between them.

"You ready?"

"Well I have no choice but to be." stated Alex. Yuffie chuckled a bit seeming that Alex carries the same sarcastic manners as Leon.

"What?" asked Alex.

Yuffie just shook her head. "Nothing."

The Queen turned to Alex.

"I want you to meet some dear friends," stated the Queen.

Soon, sparkles of blue, red and green floated about the space and before Alex's eyes the sparkles exploded like fireworks. Standing before her were three fairies that squabbled about.

"Oh my, how you've grown," expressed the Red one

"Are you sure this is the Great Lion Warrior's daughter?" teased the Green one.

"Why, yes, she has his eyes! Can't you see?" said the Blue one.

Alex blushed in a bit of embarrassment at the attention given.

" These three ladies are Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. They will assist you with finding the proper wardrobe to suit you on this journey," explained Queen Minnie.

Flora went towards Alex. Though she wasn't threatened, Alex stepped back a bit from her sudden approach.

"Now don't be frightened dearest. This won't hurt at all," she said. She reached out to position Alex. "Now stand here."

The fairy circled Alex examining her as the other two approached.

"Now, ladies how do you think we should handle this?" stated Flora the red fairy.

"Well she's got a nice thick shape. Strong but feminine posture," exclaimed Merryweather the blue.

"Yes, and a nice complexion about her, too," said Fauna the green.

They Godmother fairies hesitated for a bit until Flora snapped forward.

"I've got it!" She readied her wand. "Although you need protection, heavy armor just won't due."

The fairy waved her wand and the magic shot towards Alex. In an instant new special material was on her body.

"There now you'll be protected and comfortable."

" I'll add style," stated Merryweather. " Of course it should be a bit fleshy if she going to be fighting about."

In an instant, a tasteful style that complemented Alex's figure.

"Oh, and I'll add a color that complements her radiant skin tone." Fauna readied her wand and struck towards Alex. "Green."

After the magic faded Alex's new outfit was covered in all green. She examined herself. An awkward "uh' sound escaped her lips.

"That color simply will not due!" squawked the blue fairy. "I believe blue is her true color."

She changed the color. Blue it was. Fauna threw a little fit.

"OOOOhhhh! I didn't tell you how to do your part. Green accentuates her eyes." She changed it back to green.

"Blue is more of a calm color." She turned it back blue.

"Green!"

*Poof*

"Blue!"

*Poof*

Back and forth the ladies went as Alex, Queen Minnie, Flora and Yuffie stood in awkward silence. Not really caring too much for fashion, Alex grew tired of the non-sense.

"Can you just decide already?" grunted Alex.

The fairies stopped.

"Now, now ladies," said Flora as she settle between the other two fairies. "Let put our magic together to create something brilliant. Together now! On the count of three! 1,2,3!

They spawned their magic. After the magic cleared, everyone gasped at the newly fit Alex.

_(Insert "Sora" by_ _Yoko Shimomura)_

"Why, It's just lovely!" shouted the Queen.

Alex nodded in approval of the attire.

"Looking sharp!" exclaimed Yuffie.

"These garments have many special abilities," said Flora.

"Here, there is something I have to give you." Yuffie reached into her pocket. " Do you remember the suit I showed you as a child? The one that was able to transfer captive hearts to light? Well this is it."

Yuffie pulled out an orb.

"Cid found a way to synchronize it's abilities into an orb. Hold out your hand."

Alex held it out as Yuffie placed it in her palm. Alex resonated her energy into it to activate it and in a flash Alex's entire outfit changed style and color.

"It's your valor form also. Now you can use it to send hearts to light and use extra power."

Alex summoned her keyblade and was surprised to find two at hand.

"You can you both kingdom key and a special one in valor, also."

Queen Minnie stepped forward and looked at Alex with hope. She peered down at her.

"I believe I am ready," said Alex.

The Queen nodded. Yuffie jumped with excitement.

"Follow me!"

_(Fade music)_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Yuffie stopped Alex at the castle shaped bush in the courtyard. She then begin to punch in a code in what seem to be just leaves. Alex stood back curious at what she was doing. Suddenly a door opened and took Alex aback.

"Wow," gasped Alex.

Yuffie turned to her.

"Top Secret," she smiled.

They walked in. The door closed behind them and disappeared.

"A well kept secret. Of the years training in the courtyard we have never known of this."

_(Insert "Gearing Up" by Yoko Shimomura)_

She looked around as Yuffie led her down the stairs. There, Cid, Donald, Goofy and Kelis stood around a large computer. They turned to the in comers.

"There's the kiddo," said Cid.

Kelis ran forward.

"Alex," she called out "Isn't this great? When I said I was working headquarters for you I meant nothing like this. I didn't even know this was here."

"You didn't? Strange… I thought Kelis knew everything," teased Alex imitating Riku.

She smiled.

"Ok. When you find Riku you can give him his job of taunting me back."

"Well, you better get to finding," said Cid. He pushed a button that was on one of the control panels. A caution alarm went off. In the ring, the floor opened up to reveal a large ship. Alex and Kelis looked with excitement at the vessel before them. Donald and Goofy stepped up.

"It's the Gummi Ship," chuckled Goofy.

"Gummi? Ship?" said Alex. "That thing looks to tough to be 'Gummi'." She snickered.

"She's anything but soft. I threw in the modifications to give it topknot speed and power. This baby is nearly both destructible and indestructible. C'mon, I'll give you the grand tour," explained Cid.

He and Alex headed towards the ship as Yuffie showed Kelis more of the controls.

"This here on the outside, is plated with titanium steel thicker than both my hands put together. Almost whatever come your way wouldn't make a scratch upon it. Also beneath the plating are shock absorbers so if you do take a tough enough hit won't do too much damage on the inside."

They walk inside. Alex was nearly intimidated by all the control units in the pilot area.

"Now below quarters are for resting and refreshing up. Got bunks and two baths-"

"I've got to use all of these controls?" said Alex shocked but excited.

Cid looked to where she was going.

"It's as simple as it seems. Mainly the controlling will be use in the B unit."

"But you won't have to worry about that," squeaked a little voice from behind.

"That's what we're here for," squeaked another.

Just then two little chipmunks jumped onto the panels and stood at attention.

"Chip!" stated Chip.

"And Dale!" stated Dale.

"Reporting for duty!" they said together. Alex smiled at them.

"We will navigate," said Dale the Navigator.

"And drive," said Chip the driver.

"This is pretty much your station," said Cid and he led Alex to a different panel.

"The defense. Armed with the best guns and missals. Now what you really want to worry about is aiming and let the missals do the rest. To change ammo and strength for different targets is this switch and your fire blast is here. Are you good so far?"

_(Fade Music)_

Alex hesitated for a bit.

" This is a lot of cool stuff."

"All for the Keyblade master," said Cid as he gave her a pat on the shoulders. Cid headed out leaving Alex to view the rest. Moments later, Alex came out of the ship. Everyone was loading there belonging into the cargo hold. Alex then saw Cloud walking Galachilles down the stairs. She went up to him.

_(Insert "Xion" by Yoko Shimomura)_

"I figured you might need him," said Cloud as he handed the reins Alex. She took them and petted her friend.

Cloud looked to Alex with much concern. Seeing that Alex was one of his best friend's daughter, after Leon died it's much like he has taken it upon himself to father or protect Alex but kind of on the down low.

"Be safe out there. The universe is full of wonders but it's still dangerous so keep a sharp eye."

"I will," nodded Alex.

Yuffie came up.

"Kelis will keep you updated on the monitor of any activity," she said.

"We're all set!" yelled Donald to Alex.

"Well," started Cloud "You best get going. The worlds need you."

Alex could sense a bit of sadness amongst his voice. She smile and walked over to embrace him in a hug. Cloud ,too, melted in the moment. When the bond was broken Cloud looked at Alex and gave her a nod.

Alex turned and ran towards the ship with Galachilles and entered the vessal. As the doors began to close, Alex turned to give another look of gratitude.

"Do us proud," he muttered.

The doors had closed. Yuffie went up beside Cloud and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Inside, Alex sighed deeply with a bit of sadness. Galachilles nuzzled her with his head as if to say "cheer up'. Just then Donald and Goofy walked over.

"For some reason….I'm sad," stated Alex.

Donald and Goofy looked at each other then back to Alex.

"Aw, we'll be back sooner that you know it," said Goofy.

"This will be a grand adventure. You've always been the one for adventure," squaked Donald.

Alex smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Right."

_(Fade Music)_

Just then the computer announced that Blast off was in sixty seconds.

"Let's get, strapped in!" said Donald.

They all went to their stations. Alex quickly strapped Galachilles to something stabled then herself. The computer announced ten seconds. The tunnels leading out of the world opened.

_(Insert "Blast off" by Yoko Shimomura) _

The ship began to rotate towards the tunnel. A image of Alex flickered on a monitor outside as the red alarm light flashed signaling that a takeoff was in progress. The ship rumbled as it lifted off it platform and slowly made it way to the tunnel. Slowly, slow, at pace, fast, faster the ship made its way then ZOOM! Off it went. Alex could feel her guts being sucked back but what an exciting feeling it was. The dimly lit tunnel was getting brighter until light blinded their eyes.

Off to a new world they went.

_(Fade Music)_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

(_Insert "Villians of a Sort" by Yoko Shimomura)_

"You're making it sound all so easy," said Edea in her calm elegant voice.

Diz stood in normal posture but just as bold as ever.

"For you it should be. Getting Alexia to join the darkness will be just the right force needed. After all, she is one of us."

"And if she shall refuse said offer?"

Diz turned to her with his evil eye gleaming devilishly. A smirk spread across his face.

"Use force."

_(Fade Music)_

**PLEASE...PLEASE let me know how it's going- OH! If you could see the puppy dog look I trying to give._ It's been almost a year since I updated and I need to know if there is anything funky going on. Review ^-^_**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Light? Darkness?

The sound of silence could be heard just as there was nothing to be seen. Nothing, except a figure lying in the grey space between the light and the dark. He began to gather consciences. His blue eyes pierced the dullness.

"What—Where am I?" He drowsily whispered to himself.

He closed his eyes again until a dark chilly voice disturbed the silence.

"Stay asleep," It said coldly.

Startled, Riku jumped up ready to defend himself.

"Who's there?"

"You should remain asleep. Here, between light and dark," it said again.

"Between wh-?" he gasped remembering what had happened. "Wait, Alex. Where's Alex? Axel is that you? Show yourself!"

Riku stood ready for anything.

"Be calm. You came drifting here by yourself," stated the voice. "You did not have the strength to overcome the darkness. Or, maybe you were close to it."

Riku let out a careless chuckle and stood fierce.

"As if I'm some kind of demon? No way. I fight for the light!" he yelled.

"Turn from the light. Shut your eyes. Here, blanketed by the darkness, sleep is safety, sleep is eternal but—"

Just then, a purple orb flashed before Riku. Seeing that the orb is of little threat, Riku let his guard down a bit to examine the object floating around him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It is a door to what you seek most. It is also the truth. But know this…the truth will bring you pain. Once taken, there is no going back to the security of sleep. Do you accept?"

Riku paused for a moment. He looked around in every direction to see all of nothing before him then back to the orb.

"What I seek most….?" Riku shut his eyes to envision 'who' he seek most—Alex. To accept means that he would be close to getting back to her. To not, he could be stuck between light and dark forever. Besides, the only thing he had was his weapon, so by far, this was his only option. Riku opened his eyes to face the orb. He took it.

"This seems like a boring place to take a nap anyway."

"That was very well said—Riku."

In a flash the orb began to glow. Riku shield his eyes. After he uncovered them, standing before him was a man taller than he with his arms crossed wisely. His hellish orange eyes set Riku aback.

"Who are you?"

The man smiled deviously.

"I am that I am—The Prince of Darkness."

Riku couldn't believe this.

"Ansem? No, you're dead."

"I still contain a spirit. Lying, waiting for my turn to reign over darkness once more. And what a perfect opportunity this is."

"What are you saying?"

"Bow to darkness. Bow to me."

"That's not going to happen!" yelled Riku and he drew his weapon again.

"Only the darkness can give you the strength you'll need to find what it is you seek."

"Never!"

Ansem smiled deviously.

"Oh, but you've already agreed."

The air around him wailed and screeched. Suddenly, Riku felt himself getting weaker. He collapsed to his knees and placed his hand over his heart to cover where a black hole was forming into his chest and sinking into it. He yelled out in pain.

"WHAT ARE YOU-?"

Suddenly, everything stopped. Riku gasped for air to recover from the ordeal.

"Now, I am apart of you," said Ansem, Prince of Darkness. "All that is left is for you to do is to pour your rage into your heart and allow me to complete you.

Riku stood still a bit weakened.

"You may be in my heart but you don't own it," panted Riku whilst gritting his teeth. "YOU"LL NEVER CHANGE WHO I AM!"

Silence….

"Yet."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The bright light of the world met Alex's eyes as the Gummi Ship's door opened. They had landed in a dead end behind a tall brick building. A couple of broken down wagons, pots and cloths were stored there. So far, everything looked medieval.

"Where are we?" asked Alex.

"Not only that but where is everybody," asked Donald after getting off the ship with Alex, Goofy and Gaulachilles.

Just then Dale came out.

"I don't know. It seems we have run into a new galaxy," he said.

"You led us to a world you don't know where we are?" yelled Chip coming from inside also.

"Well, you're the one driving!" defended Dale.

"Yeah, where ever you tell me to!" attacked Chip.

"Guys, guys," started Alex. "It's okay. I'm sure we have to be somewhere but we'll never know by just standing here. Let's take a walk."

"We have to stay here by the ship," said Chip.

"Okay. We'll call in if we need anything," said Alex and she started off with Donald, Goofy and Gaulachilles.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

They arrived at an archway.

"Does anything seem familiar so far?" asked Alex.

"What are you asking us for?" ask Donald in his sassy manner.

"I don't know. You guys have been everywhere in the universe. Thought maybe something would ring and bell."

Donald looked to Goofy. They looked at Alex and shook their heads 'no'.

"So, we truly don't know where we are."

"If it wasn't on the map and we don't even know where we are, then it must be a new world," explained Goofy.

"A new world? But I though thought all the worlds in the universe were connected. Therefore, everyone is accounted for," said Alex.

"True, but a new world is created every so often. Only when they are discovered do they become connected."

"So, we've discovered a new world! Cool!" exclaimed Alex. "Let's go check it out!"

_NOTRE DAME de PARIS_

The team walked the streets until they came to a halt. A mass crowd of cheering people stood in the center of a plaza in front of a grand structured building.

"What going on over there, I wonder," said Goofy.

Alex ran to the crowd.

_(Insert "Topsy Turvy Day " from Hunchback of Notre Dame)_

"COME ONE! COME ALL…" sang the people. Alex stood at the back trying to peak over shoulders. She, then, pushed her way through the crowd followed by Gaulachilles, Donald and Goofy.

In the center, a parade of exotic things walked towards her. Alex smiled in delight but just then a man fell a little in front of her startling her.. Suddenly, with a burst of excitement another man slid out from the parade and the atmosphere changed from dull to explosive fun. He stood laughing then started about his way dancing around and singing to host the celebration. The man in front of Alex ran as the gypsy Jester known as Clopin, wrapped his arms around Alex.

"Once a year we throw a party here in town. Once year we turn all Paris upside down. Every man's a king and every king's a clown. Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day!" he sang going from Alex to Gaulachilles until the man in disguise caught his eye.

Alex bounced with excitement as her and Gaulachilles bobbed their heads to the music. Just then a kid was thrown onto 'Achilles' back and he playfully bounced him about on his wings. People threw goods and gifts into the crowd as Donald greedily grabbed them. Beads were placed around Alex's neck just as some people lifted her up onto a blanket to toss her into the air as if it were a trampoline. Goofy was pushed into a line of Follies Girls that kicked their legs high. To keep the spirit, Goofy did the same along with Clopin and the man in disguise. All over the plaza people were laughing, popping bottles and drinking, doing silly things, etc. Alex then found herself bringing spun around to different people in what seemed like a square dance. Though nearly dizzy, she laughed through every moment of it. Someone let her go and Alex went hurling to the side like a drunken person. She fell to the ground and laid out still laughing. She looked to the sky to see Donald, Goofy and Gaulachilles standing over her.

"You guys got to have a go round," she said. They helped her up just as Clopin urged the every one towards the stage.

"Come one! Come all! Hurry, hurry here's your chance. See the mystery and romance. Come one! Come all! See the finest girl in France make an entrance to intrans."

Alex and her group then pushed towards the stage where Clopin had jumped to. Alex found herself standing next to the same man that landed in front of her earlier.

"Dance la Esmeralda. Dance!" yelled Clopin igniting a bomb.

Out of the smoke a woman dressed in red appeared before the crowd. As she performed, the crowd, especially men, cheered in delight at the exotic dancer. She worked her way over to a pale man in a dark robe and hopped onto the arm of his chair to tease him with a scarf. Then she slapped his hat down upon his head and danced away leaving him upset. She twirled around on her feet then hands before doing a split. Just then, she grabbed one of the guard's spears, stabbed it in the stage and swung around on it like a pole. Afterward, she ended with a bow and a wink in the direction of Alex and the man standing beside her. Donald and Goofy gasped with heart stuck amazement at the stunning performer.

"She's awesome," said Alex to the man next to her but he sort of shied away. Gaulachilles screeched.

Clopin announced the crowning for the King of Fools.

"YALL REMEMBER LAST YEAR'S KING?" shouted Clopin. Everyone laughed at the fool in the chair.

The woman in red took the man's hand and pulled him on stage with Alex's help. Soon a line had formed as every guy who believed he was the ugliest put on their best faces for a chance to be crowned King of Fools. Alex giggled at Clopin mocking the man who Alex now saw had a hunchback. The woman began pulling off the masks. If the crowd 'booed' them the goat butted them off the stage. It came down to the last one—the hunchback man. The goat ran, the woman gave a good tug but to her surprise the mask did not budge. She let go as shock filled the people.

"That's no mask," shouted one person.

"It's his face!" shouted another.

"It's the bell ringer of Notre Dame," announced a man.

The bell ringer covered his face in shame. Alex watched him, feeling a bit disappointed at the man's sudden humiliation. There was an awkward silence amongst the people until Clopin jumped forward.

"Ladies and Gentlemen don't panic! I asked for the ugliest face in Paris and here he is—Quasimodo here is your crown!" announced Clopin. Suddenly people rushed towards Quasi and placed him on the throne.

They began singing again as an excited smile spread across Alex's face. She followed to where the people placed him on a high platform and began chanting his name.

_(End Music)_

"Qua-si-mo-do! Qua-si-mo-do!"chanted the peasant folk. Alex soon picked up on the chanting "Qua-si-mo-do! Qua-si-mo-do!" Suddenly, a tomato replaced the flowers being thrown. An awkward silence fell again as Quasi wiped the area of his face.

"Say hello to the king!" shouted a guard as he throw another veggie. Everyone laughed as one after the other food was thrown at Quasimodo. He tried to run but some men lassoed him with ropes like a beast. With remarkable strength he broke free a bit but was still tied down by the men. They spun him around on the platform to continue the torture.

"Master!" cried Quasimodo as he was trying to meet his gaze "Master help me!" Alex turned to where he was yelling to see the man dressed in a black robe turn his head from Quasi's cries. Alex frowned at his actions.

"This is wrong! We have to stop this!" said Alex. Just as she was about to go Donald stopped her.

"Wait Alex! It is wrong but it might be tradition," explained Donald.

"Right. Maybe its suppose to happen and we'll be interfering," said Goofy.

Alex relaxed a bit. Although they could be right it still felt wrong.

Suddenly everyone stopped. Alex turned to the stage to see the woman from earlier but in different attire.

She looked down at Quasimodo with good intentions and unwrapped the stash from her waist to wipe his cheek gently.

"I'm sorry," she started. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

Alex, who's in hearing range, turned to give Donald and Goofy a look. They smiled and shrugged as if to say 'My bad.'

"You, Gypsy girl!" started the man in the black robe. "Get down at once!"

"Yes, your honor," she responded "Just as soon as I free this poor creature."

"I forbid it!"

Swiftly, she pulled out a knife and cut the ropes containing Quasimodo. The crowd was taken aback by her defying action.

"She's really awesome," said Alex.

"How dare you defy me!" grit the man pointing in her direction.

"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice yet you are most cruel to those in need of your help!"

"Silence!"

"Justice!"

The crowd chatted at her encouraging words as she helped Quasi to his feet.

"Mark my words Gypsy, you will pay for this entrance."

"Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool. The only fool I see is YOU!" With that she threw Quasi's crown towards him. The crowd laughed. Angry, he grits his teeth for he has had enough of her taunting truth.

"Captain Phoebus," he commanded. "Arrest her."

The man dressed in gold armor known as Phoebus snapped his figure to execute the order.

Just as the guards were closing in, darkness shrouded the ground near the platform and arose some interesting looking heartless. Everyone was startled by the unusual creatures. Alex, on the other hand, put her game face on.

"Guys," she drew her weapon along with Donald and Goofy. "The real show begins."

Off to it they went. One after the other Alex used magic and tricks to slang the heartless with Donald and Goofy. Gaulachilles sat out only fighting when Alex is in need of his assistance. Suddenly, a heartless had crawled up the platform to Quasimodo and the Gypsy. They shield themselves from the attack but it never happened. Alex had reached it just in time to save them from the last heartless. They watched as the heart vaporized to light.

Alex looked to them with a confident smile.

"You guys are okay."

The man in the black robe was astounded as he viewed Alex holding the Keyblade. Never had he seen anything like what had been done.

"Two gypsy witches," he gasped.

Just as they were about to thank Alex—

"Don't just stand there! Arrest the Gypsies! Arrest them both!"

Alex gasped as the guards rushed towards them.

"Oh, well you're welcome!" said Alex towards the Judge.

"Stick with me!" the woman said grabbing Alex's hand. In a flash of smoke she disappeared with the Gypsy girl.

"Witch craft," gasped the sinister Judge.

"Oh, boys! Over here!" called a voice. Their heads shot to where it called to see the gypsy and Alex making funny faces.

"There they are," yelled a guard "Get them!"

The gypsy and Alex ran to execute their escape. They leaped from the stage into the crowd that caught and carried them from the oncoming Guards. Alex and the gypsy waved at them as they tried to do the same but instead of catching them, the crowd moved out of the way to letting them fall. The crowd let them down gently. Alex and the gypsy laughed a bit in relief until spotting more guards coming their way. They hitched a ride on a half man half cart. Startled he power with his hands as they held on tight to the cart. By accident a cage containing a prisoner fell in their path. On cue with the gypsy, Alex jumped on it allowing her catlike abilities to balance her as they rolled full speed until they hit a glitch in the road. Excited, the boney prisoner cheered when the cage door opened.

"I'm free! I'm free!"

Then he trapped himself again.

"Dang it!"

The gypsy ran towards a man in stilt with a guard on a horse behind her. She jumped up to pull down his britches then waited for the guard to collide with it. Like a rock in a sling shot the guard went flying in the air. His helmet fell upon the Gypsy girl's head as she looked to see more coming her way. With a feminine sassiness, she threw the helmet where it hit the three soldiers upside the head knocking them off their horses. It then flew in the direction of Captain Phoebus. He dodged the object allowing it to collide with the post behind him.

"What a woman!" expressed Phoebus.

Alex ran towards the Judge's thrown with two guards on horses trailing her opposite sides. She whistled to Gaulachilles who took a long stick, flew above the guards and dropped it onto their laps. At full speed, and no time to stop the horses, they galloped and crashed the midsection of the stick into the Judge and his cart. Everyone laughed as he arose from the debris angrier than ever.

The people on stilts hoisted Alex and the gypsy onto the stage. They took a bow before the gypsy grabbed a cloak, spun around and once again disappeared with her goat and the Keyblade wielder.

Darkness filled the sky preparing for heavy rain. The Judge boarded his dark steed.

" Find them Captain. I want them alive!" commanded the judge to Phoebus then trotted away on his dark horse.

"Yes sir," said Phoebus "Scatter out men. Search the area. Find the gypsy girls but do not harm them!"

The dark horse stopped at where Quasimodo was standing on the platform. The holy yet evil man frowned down upon the frightened boy. Quasi hung his head with the pouring rain.

"I'm sorry, Master. I'll never disobey you again."

He jumped down as the many people cleared his path. Donald and Goofy looked sorrowfully on at him. Quasi took his final steps into the Cathedral and closed the door.

"Let's find Alex," said Donald to Goofy as they scurried from their hiding place.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Protected from the rain, Alex, the gypsy and goat disguised themselves under a black cloak avoiding the many soliders that walked about. They headed in the grand doors of the Church but not before attracting some attention. Once safely inside, they shed the costume.

Alex slid from the gypsy's shoulders and the goat from hers.

"That was too close," sighed Alex.

The Gypsy smiled.

"Not even an inch."

"You're right. We make quite a team. And you were really great."

"Well, it keeps me alive day by day. But you…you were beyond great and… unusual. Never had I seen that before."

"Thanks. I'm a Keyblade bearer. I go to worlds to defend the inhabitants from heartless."

"That's what those things were?" asked the Gypsy a bit shocked as her goat.

"Yes. They basically steal people's hearts and once that happens, that person becomes a heartless themselves repeating the cycle. But this," Alex summoned the Keyblade. "This device not only kills the heartless but collects the hearts stolen. It's the Keyblade."

"Interesting...you have good intentions. Too bad Frollo thinks you're a gypsy." She crossed her arms and walked in the other direction.

"Frollo?"

"The man that wanted to arrest us. He's the appointed Judge and hates gypsies."

"That guy? Ha, the only person he should be judging is himself."

"Yeah, we've tried telling him that."

"Why does he hate gypsies? Did they do something to him?"

She shook her head. "No reason. He just do."

They stopped before the sanctuary to view the stained glass. Alex listened to the chants and prayers from the people whilst soaking in holy trinity.

"Oh, my name's Alexia but you can call me Alex. And the guys I was with were Donald, Goofy and Gaulachilles."

The gypsy smiled and slightly turned to Alex to introduce herself until something over their shoulders caught her attention. In a flash, she turned to the intruder, took his sword and threw him to the ground sheaving the sword to his neck. Alex and the goat stood ready too.

"Easy, easy," started Phoebus. "I just shaved this morning."

"Oh really?" said the gypsy. "You missed a spot."

Phoebus cleverly retrieved his sword from the woman and threw her to the ground. Alex went to her aid.

"You sneaky son of a-" started the woman.

"Ah, ah, we're in a church."

She got to her feet to pick up the candle holder.

"Are you always this lucky or is he just charming?" asked Alex to the gypsy. She shrugged and started dueling with the Captain. Feeling no threat, Alex sat back and watched the two along with the goat.

"Hum, you fight almost as well as a man."

"Funny, I was going to say the same about you."

Soon she out witted him a won the harmless match but not before the goat added his two cent. He rammed him in the stomach.

"Didn't know you had a kid," he said after recovering.

" Johnny doesn't take kindly to soldiers."

Alex moved in a bit closer.

"Yeah well my name is Phoebus. It's means Sun God."

The three looked at each other.

"I was just wondering—"

"Is this the interrogation?" snapped Alex.

"No. It called an introduction."

"You mean you're not arresting us?"

"So as long as you're in here I can't."

Everyone stood at ease. The gypsy put the candle holder down.

"You're not at all like the other soldiers," stated the gypsy. "But if you're not arresting us what do you want?"

"Well I'll settle for your names."

They looked at each other then to Phoebus.

"Alex."

The gypsy smiled and moved a bit closer to him.

"Esmeralda."

"Alex. Esmeralda. Hmph, much better than Phoebus anyway."

Alex smiled and watched the chemistry between the two unfold. Johnny wasn't so fond. Suddenly the door burst open and in barged Frollo with more soldiers.

"Good work Captain!" he started "Now arrest them!"

Phoebus quickly turned to them.

"Claim 'Santuary'," whispered Phoebus to a now angry Esmeralda and Alex. "Say it!"

"You tricked us?" said Alex gritting her teeth.

"I'm waiting Captain."

He turned back to Frollo.

"They claimed sanctuary, sir. There's nothing I can do."

Frollo marched towards them in rage.

"Well drag them outside and—"

"Frollo!" called a firm, stern voice. "You will not touch them."

The Priest walked between them. "Don't worry, Dears. Minister Frollo learned long ago to respect the sanctity of this church."

Frollo frowned upon this and turned to leave. The Priest grabbed Phoebus by his arm to escort him out with the other soldiers as Johnny, the goat, rammed him in the back continuously. Alex and Esmeralda looked on until, by unexpected surprise, arms grasped tightly around their necks. The girls struggled a bit as Frollo held them firmly on opposite sides.

"You two have triumph for now. But I'm a patient man and gypsies don't do well inside stone walls," he said hastily. Then he stopped for a brief moment. In a lustful manner, he sniffed Alex's hair then Esmeralda's.

"What are you doing?" asked Alex in disgust.

"Why, I was simply imagining the rope around your beautiful necks."

Esmeralda and Alex unraveled themselves from his grip. Just then, Donald and Goofy snuck into the church.

"I know what you're imagining!" said Esmeralda as she shielded Alex a bit.

"Ay, such a clever witch. But I know how you are able to twist the mind with unholy thoughts," said Frollo turning to truly leave.

"You've choose a marvelous prison but a prison none the less. Step one foot outside and you're mine."

Frollo slammed the door close. Esmeralda anxiously rushed to the door.

"Alex!" called Donald. He and Goofy ran over to her.

"Good to know you are safe!" said Goofy.

"Where's 'Achillies?" asked Alex.

"On the rooftop."

Feeling a bit disappointed, Alex looked over to where Esmeralda sat against the door next to Johnny. She walked over to her followed by Donald and Goofy.

"Esmeralda?" called Alex in a gentle tone.

"He's got soliders posted at every door. But don't worry. If Frollo thinks he can keep us here he's wrong." said Esmeralda in a rebellious manner.

"Don't be so rash child," said the Priest "It would be unwise to anger Frollo any further."

"You saw what he did out there." Esmeralda stood to her feet. "Letting the crowd torture that poor boy. I thought if just one person could stand up to him…" She stopped feeling frustrated.

"What does he have against people who are different anyway?" asked Alex. The Priest looked at her.

"You cannot right ALL the wrongs of this world alone," he said wisely.

"Well no one out there is going to help that's for sure," spat Donald.

The Priest sighed and started to walk away.

"Well perhaps there's someone in here who can."

There was a silence between the five until Esmeralda walked away into the sanctuary. She stopped at the stainless glass window and looked sorrowfully up at it. The gypsy sighed before collapsing to her knees. Alex came about next to her. Esmeralda bowed her head and gently closed her eyes.

"I don't know if you can hear me or if you're even there. I don't know if you are listening to a gypsy's prayer. Yes, I know I'm just and outcast. I shouldn't speak to you. Still I see your face and wonder what must an outcast to do?" spoke Esmeralda.

Alex listens to Esmeralda speak to the unseen force. Occasionally, she stumbles upon Cloud praying in private but has never attempted to do it herself. This was the time. She, too, got on her knees beside Esmeralda to do the same. It felt a bit weird but Alex listened in on the other prayers.

"I ask for wealth."

"I ask for fame."

I ask for glory to shine on my name."

"I ask for love I can posses."

"I ask for God and the angels to bless me."

"I ask for nothing. I can by," tried Alex " But I know so many less lucky than I. Please help the people, the poor and downtrod. I thought we all were the children of God. Please, help the outcast and children of God."

After, Esmeralda and Alex hugged. Donald, Goofy and Johnny walked over to them and they all embraced each other. Over Esmeralda's shoulders, Alex opens her eyes to see a hunchback figure in the shadows.

"Hey!" she called.

There was a loud crash as shadow runs back up the stairs. Alex pursued.

"Alex!" called Goofy.

The four ran after her. Alex stopped at the second fleet of stairs to stare at the figure looking back at her before Esmeralda caught up.

"What do you—" she, too, looked up to see, in the glimmer of light, Quasimodo staring down at them. He ran.

"No, wait!" she too chased him. "I'm sorry. I thought you were wearing a mask. I didn't mean to embarrass you." They climbed another fleet of stairs as Esmeralda yelled her apology. "If I had of known, I wouldn't have pulled you up on the-," she suddenly stopped and Alex crashed into her. "Stage."

After recovering from her fall, Alex looked up to see Esmeralda stunned by the room before her. Donald, Goofy and Johnny arrived panting from the journey up the stairs.

"You made this?" gasped Esmeralda going over to the table. Quasimodo tried explaining in embarrassment as Esmeralda examines the art. Alex seemed a little less impressed because, come on, she's seen more impressive things and she's never been the person to play with dolls. Still, Alex admired the fact that Quasimodo, a person who was looked down upon because of his looks, had such hidden talents and potential that has never been expressed.

"Man, if I could do this I wouldn't be dancing on the streets for coins," smiled Esmeralda.

"But you are a wonderful dancer," said Quasi now speaking in a confident manner.

Alex, Donald and Goofy agreed.

"Keeps bread on the table."

Quasi then turned to Alex, Donald and Goofy.

"And you, I-I've never seen gypsies quite like you before. You were great, too," said Quasi.

"Thanks but we're not gypsies," squawked Donald.

" We're just visitors," said Goofy.

"Really? From where?" asked Quasi now a bit excited.

"The Disney Castle."

The natives stood a bit lost.

"Oh right! New world," started Alex. "Let's see how I can explain this….We're defenders from the capital of the universe know as the Disney Castle. All of the worlds within the Disney Universe are connected to the Disney Castle. Your world is within the universe but is so far off, it has never been discovered therefore not connected to the light of the castle."

"Why do we have to be connected?" he asked.

"To protect you from a force that wishes to engulf your world in darkness."

"Protect us. From what? How?"

"The Heartless. Those things that came out of the ground earlier. They're out to steal hearts. The Castle has a defender, the Keyblade Wielder, to travel to the worlds, eliminate them and capture the stolen hearts to transfer to the light."

"So, I take that you are the Keyblade Wielder," said Quasi. Alex nodded.

"What can we do to help you, Alex?" asked Esmeralda.

Alex, Donald and Goofy looked a bit puzzled. What can they do?

"Well," started Donald. "We're looking for the Key hole within the world to lock it."

"And when you are locked you'll become connected to the Disney Nation," said Goofy.

"Any idea where a key hole of this portion could be?" asked Alex summoning the Keyblade.

Quasimodo, Esmeralda and Johnny shook their heads 'no'.

"We just have to keep looking," sighed Goofy.

Esmeralda walked about a bit.

"You know, you guys are surprising and not to mention lucky. Alex gets roam freely across the universe and Quasi you have all this room to yourself."

Quasimodo jumped with a bit of excitement.

"Oh, let me show you the best spot! Follow me."

The hunchback led the five up some stairs to the tallest tower. As they took the last steps, wind greeted their flesh and the last rays of the setting sun caught their eyes. The portrait like landscape impressed Alex. Below them, was all of Paris with a river flowing between it towards the distant sun.

"Wow," started Esmeralda 'I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this."

"This is grand! It nearly tops the castle," said Alex.

Quasimodo turned away disappointed about the conversation.

"So there are other worlds beyond here? I would love to visit them," he stated reflecting back.

"You can," said Donald.

"No, I can't."

"Sure you can. All you have to do is-," started Goofy.

"NO, I mean, I can't."

They looked a bit confused.

"Guys, I think he can but he can't because something is restricting him from doing so," said Alex.

Quasi sighed.

"I've never been anywhere outside of the bell tower."

"But you were at the festival," said Goofy.

"That was my first time ever going outside the Cathedral and I'm not doing that again. The world is a dark place with monstrous people in it And I'm one of them."

"Who told you that?" asked Esmeralda.

"Frollo, my master."

"That guy!" spat Alex. "How could such a cruel man raise someone like you?"

" Oh, no, no. He means me well. He took me in when no one else would. He knows everything."

They all look at each other. Esmeralda stepped to a disappointed Quasi.

"Give me your hand." spoke Esmeralda. Hesitant, Quasi shyly placed it in the palm of her's. The gypsy began tracing the lines in Quasi's hand.

"This line says that your gentle. Oh, and this one means your shy and…" she studied his hand a bit harder. "Hum, that's strange."

"What? What is it?" said Quasi anxiously.

" I don't see any monster lines. Not a single one. Now you do me. Do you think that I'm a monster?"

"Oh, no, no. You are good—all of you are good. You are kind and, and—"

"-are people in the world. So maybe Frollo's wrong about some of us."

Quasi stood at ease a bit soaking in Esmeralda's words. Just as the sun had fully set, Gaulachilles walked over from where he had been on the other side of the cathedral.

Alex rubbed his beak as he nuzzled her as if saying 'you're okay!' Just then, Quasi spoke up with confidence.

"You know, you guys helped me so I'm going to help you escape."

"What?" gasped Goofy.

"How?" said Donald.

"There are guards at every door," said Esmeralda.

"And though he's a stealthy, if Gaulachilles fly someone might see him," explained Alex.

"We won't use a door or 'Achilles," said Quasi with even more confidence.

"Wait, you mean climb down?" asked Esmeralda.

"Sure! I carry you, you carry your friend," said Quasi pointing to the goat "And Alex, if Gaulachilles can manage, he can carry you three."

Alex looked to 'Achilles. He nodded.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Okay, but follow my route," Quasi picked up Esmeralda and she Johnny. Alex, Donald and Goofy boarded Gaulachilles. "Now don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid," said Esmeralda. Quasi then jumped off the edge daggling them over his shoulders. "Okay, now I'm afraid."

"The trick is to not look down," stated Quasimodo. Donald and Johnny gasped at the sight below. If Gaulachilles were to lose footing was he strong enough to fly under their weight including his own?

"Have you done this before?" asked Goofy a bit worried as the Gryphon took his first step towards following Quasi.

"No," he responded.

The hunchback began leaping from the gargoyle statues that bordered the cathedral followed by Gaulachilles. Though the gryphon had to go a bit slow so as careful not to force extreme pressure on them they still crumbled a bit. Quasi then swung from the top to another statue below to the roof with iron plating. He settled there a bit to wait on Alex and rest. 'Achilles then place himself on the same roof plating.

"Quasi," whispered Alex amazed by his abilites "You're quite an acrobat."

He sighed and smiled.

"Thank yo—"

Suddenly the iron plating buckled before the weight and slid at full speed down the roof. They held their breaths as careful not to scream. Quick witted, Quasi grabbed hold to a statue along with Gaulachilles just as the roof was coming to an end. They watched as the iron plating flew off the roof into an alley distracting some guards. Once they were out of site, the escapees jumped to a plate form below.

"Well that wasn't so bad," exclaimed Esmeralda. Donald, Goofy and Johnny begged to differ as they passed out. Alex jumped off 'Achilles.

"You should be safe now," said Quasimodo.

Alex looked to Quasi.

"Quasi, you should come with me. Leave this place and see the worlds."

Just then Donald stepped in.

"I don't think he's allowed to Alex."

" Yeah, we aren't really permitted to take people from their worlds for good. It might throw off the order of things," stated Goofy.

"Oh," said Alex a bit disappointed.

"Well, he can come with me to the Court of Miracles," said Esmeralda.

"Yeah," agreed Alex.

"Thanks. Thank you all very much but I have too much responsibility here," said Quasi shyly.

The gyspy girl pulled out what appeared to be a necklace.

"If you ever need sanctuary this will show you the way. Just remember when you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand,"

Quasi took the item before Esmeralda planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. Quasi blushed, then Alex gave him a hug.

"Thanks, Quasi."

Just then, Johnny cried out to warn of some approaching guards.

"Quickly!" urged Quasi.

They all jumped down.

"Alex," started Donald. "We should head for the ship."

Alex nodded and they all ran their separate ways. Quasimodo proudly smiled upon his new friends as he made his way back up the Cathedral.

****

Alex, Donald Goofy and Gaulachilles stopped in front of the well hidden ship as it appeared from its invisible cover. The doors opened and they rushed inside exhausted from the whole ordeal.

"Good to see you're back!" jumped Dale.

Out of breath Alex silently greeted them.

"Kelis, reported in and said that there has been some heartless sighting in many worlds," explained Chip.

"Well, let's head to them," said Alex recovering. "In the mean time, I've got dibs on the shower."

"Ay, ay!" they shouted a scurried away.

Within minutes, the Gummi Ship blasted off to a new world.

****

_(Insert "Hellfire" from Hunchback of Norte Dame)_

The lights in the city of Paris went out leaving only the high tower of the Palace of Justice shinning. In the window, Frollo stood looking at the sky.

"Beata Maria, You know I am a righteous man. Of my virtue I am justly proud. Beata Maria, you know so much purer than the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd."

Frollo goes to the burning fire place to see the flames tauting him with images of Esmeralda and Alex.

"Then tell me, Maria, why I she them dancing there why their smoldering eyes still scorch my soul. I feel her, I see her, the sun caught in their raven hair is blazing in me out of all control. Like fire, Hellfire, this fire in my skin. This burning desire is turning me to sin."

Frollo then collapsed to his knees. Suddenly, darkness shrouded the room and out of the ground red fire like heartless and Nobodies appeared. Startled, Frollo got to his feet and ran about trying to escape them.

"It's not my fault! I'm not to blame! It was the Gypsy girl, that witch that set this flame! It's not my fault it's in God's plan. He made the devil so much stronger than a man."

Just then the heartless consumed Frollo. He yelled out-

"Protect me, Maria! Don't let this siren cast her spell don't let their fire sear my flesh and bone."

Feeling powerful Frollo lashed out with a newly obtained power—fire.

"Destroy both the gypsies and let them taste the fires of Hell or else let them be mine and mine alone!"

Just then, a knock was heard at the door and all ceased.

"Minister, Frollo," spoke a voice. ""The Gypsies have escaped. They're nowhere in the cathedral. There're gone."

"What! But how I-," Frollo stopped to look at his hands. An evil feeling overwhelmed him. "Nevermind. Get out you idiot! I'll find them I'll find them even if I have to burn down all of Paris!"

Once the coast was clear, Frollo let a burst of flames flow from his hand to relight the fireplace.

"Hellfire! Dark fire! Now gypsies it's your turn. Choose me or your fire. Be mine or you will burn.!"

Frollo then looked to the corner of the blazing room to see a figure in a black hooded coat through the smoke. His eyes burned emerald green in the shadow of his hood and appeared to be frowning perhaps an evil yet disgusted frown. Frollo gasped and broke down with bit of fear as if he saw a demon. The heartless closed in on him.

"God have mercy on her. God have mercy on me. But she will be mine or she will burn!"

Frollo re-summoned his power and all ceased.


End file.
